Trabajo contigo?
by kasai shinju
Summary: Hinata Hyuga por fin esta feliz... no mas pedofilos en la vida, no mas penurias, por fin paso la tormenta y viene la recompensa. Gracias por su constante apoyo a todas muchisimas gracias, nos vemos en otra historia, el siguiente epilogo. guerra de bandas 4. hasta siempre.
1. trabajo para quien?

**Hola otra vez, jejeje vengo con una nueva historia, se me ocurrió hoy que me desperté y pues siendo sinceras si no la plasmo se me va, jejeje, gracias por su apoyo en pócima de amor, y pues tratare de ponerme al día con las otras dos historias.**

**Mientras escribimos esta, el caso es que, espero que les guste y pues de ante mano terminare las otras historias, aunque no me siento muy convencida sobre seguirlas, pero bueno.**

**Ok, volviendo al tema, es anti Sakura, anti Ino y anti Hiashi, esta vez es un tipo malo. Jejeje también es UA, y Hinata no tiene dinero, Itachi esta enemistado con Sasuke y Sasuke es un patán, bueno entre comillas. Solo es así como que lo general.**

¿Trabajo para quién?

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, aun me dolía un poco la espalda de los golpes recibidos en la noche, pero ya no tenía importancia. Baje rápido a preparar el desayuno para mi padre y Hanabi-chan, y de paso el mío. Me fije en la alacena, faltaban cosas, tendría que resurtirla, mientras les haría un omelette con arroz. Me puse a preparar las cosas y en lo que batía los huevos, recordé la discusión de ayer.

Flash back***

Regresaba a casa de la escuela y de ir a buscar trabajo, pero había llegado demasiado tarde, supuse que mi padre estaría enojado y acerté, se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a Hanabi-chan y los dos estaban callados, mi hermana tenía un gesto triste, al parecer la había regañado o algo parecido, deje las cosas y corrí hasta ella.

- ¿Estás bien Hanabi-chan?- ella me miro con espanto y luego miro a mi padre- ya llegue padre.

- Si no me avisas no me doy cuenta- dijo en tono despectivo, me encogí- a qué hora debes llegar- respondí que a las cinco- ¿Y qué hora es?

- Son las ocho- mire el reloj, mis clases terminaban a las tres, ya que iba a la universidad, después de eso corría a buscar trabajo y hoy había ido a una entrevista para trabajar en una compañía disquera- Es que, padre…

- ¡Cállate!- baje la vista- no hay nada hecho- mire y no habían comido, me apresure a la cocina- ¡Déjalo ya!- baje la vista- ¡Hanabi, a tu cuarto!- ella iba a negar, pero yo asentí, era mejor que no viera lo que iba a pasar- ¡Obedece!- corrió despavorida y yo apreté los puños- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- P-porque… f-fui a bu- buscar trabajo- había tartamudeado, solo me pasaba cuando estaba asustada y esta vez sí lo estaba- me… me esperan mañana- el frunció el ceño- después de la escuela- apretó los puños y después llevo las manos a su cinturón, empecé a respirar profundo- ya… ya acepte y con… con eso podremos…. Mantenernos- el asintió y yo suspire, pero aun así se quito el cinturón- padre… yo

- Esta falta es imperdonable Hinata- baje la vista mientras me quitaba el cabello de la espalda y me volteaba- trabajo de seis de la mañana a siete de la noche y mínimo espero un desayuno, una comida y una cena- asentí y contuve un sollozo, puse las manos sobre el fregadero y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas- y hoy, ni el desayuno, porque te levantaste tarde, la comida no estuviste y la cena más que un café- apreté los ojos, me merecía el castigo, pero también quería ayudarlo- aprenderás de una vez por todas- y asesto el primer golpe en mi espalda, me mordí la boca para no gritar y sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre, me dio otro golpe y esta vez apreté el fregaderos, mientras sollozaba bajito. Volvió con otro golpe pero esta vez era la hebilla grite y me hinque- es todo, puedes irte- asentí y pase rápido, entre a mi habitación.

Fin de flash back

Serví las cosas y mire, no me faltaba nada, tendría que hacer la comida de una vez para no tener problemas otra vez, aunque no teníamos gran cosa, mire y por la puerta entraba mi hermana, ella tenía doce años y yo estaba por cumplir diecinueve, era mi adoración, me sonrió y se sentó a comer, detrás de ella venia mi padre y mi sonrisa se borro.

- Buenos días padre- dije y le serví el te- la despensa esta casi vacía- el me miro serio, pero sabía que estaba pensando en darme otro escarmiento- así que la comida, la hare antes de irme a trabajar- el asintió y yo me di la vuelta.

- Llévate otra blusa- lo mire- se ven las marcas- asentí y subí por una playera de algodón, al menos así no me lastimaría tanto- a qué hora regresaras- medite, no me habían dado un horario fijo, negué- está bien, pregunta y cuando sea tu hora de salir, avísame inmediatamente- asentí y Salí de la cocina hacia la escuela- ¿No vas a comer?- negué y Salí corriendo, a e no le gustaba que se desperdiciara la comida, pero no había podido dormir por el dolor, y también sentía nauseas.

Nosotros no éramos de dinero, apenas con el sueldo de mi padre nos alcanzaba para los tres, por eso el no comía en la calle, de cierta forma lo entendía pero a veces creía que se desquitaba de mas conmigo. Mire mi escuela, asistía a una de las mejores escuelas de paga ¿Cómo la puedo pagar? Sencillo, tengo una beca completa, mis notas han sido buenas, pero desgraciadamente no tengo otra cosa que hacer que la tarea, no tengo amigos y tampoco vida social presumible, pero eso no importaba, la idea era estar estudiando.

Preste atención a todas las clases e incluso hacia lo posible por caminar normal, pero no podía, cada cierto tiempo me dolían las heridas y mas la que había sido con la hebilla, pero mejor no le preste atención. Kurenai-sensei me había preguntado por mi estado pero preferí no darle importancia. Supongo que no me puede ir mal, la razón por la que había aceptado esta escuela era muy sencilla, porque aquí estudiaba él, se preguntaran quien es el, pues muy sencillo, caminaba en ese momento con su sequito de fans. Tan guapo como siempre, sus cabellos negros resaltaban por encima de esas cabelleras rubias, y demás: Sasuke Uchiha-san, el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, aunque su sentido del humor era tan inexistente como la imperfección en todo el, o sea, nula.

No había en la escuela un chico que tuviera la mitad de atención que él, era dos años mayor que yo y estaba en último curso, se veía tan guapo, con su camisa negra abierta de los tres primeros botones y sus pantalones azul oscuro, desgastados y rotos de las rodillas, lejos de un aspecto fachudo o algo parecido, le daban un toque muy sexi, el siempre estaba solo, aunque tenía a su mejor amigo Naruto-kun, suspire, el no era para mí.

Salí de la escuela y camine hacia la tienda, compre lo que iba a necesitar para la comida y la cena y después de eso me fui corriendo a la casa, tenía que prepararlo todo muy rápido y dejarlo para después irme a trabajar. Mire y mi hermana estaba en la cocina, apretando su mochila, me acerque a ella,

- ¿Qué sucede Hanabi-chan?- ella miro su mochila- ¿Tienes algo?- saco un papel y era un citatorio, eso era malo.

- Hoy Konohamaru-kun me molesto mucho- asentí- y lo golpee- hizo un gesto muy parecido a mi padre y sonreí, era como verlo en miniatura y en mujer- pero la profesora me castigo a mí, leí y decía que tenía que ir mañana a las doce, medite, tendría que pedir permiso en la escuela- ¿Puedes ir?- asentí y en eso entro mi padre- buenas tardes padre- mi padre asintió y yo corrí a ver la comida, ya estaba por fortuna.

- ¿Qué hay de comer?- cuestiono algo calmado.

- Suimomo*- el asintió y le serví- ya deje también la cena y estoy por irme al trabajo- asintió de nuevo- nos vemos- hice una reverencia y bese la cabeza de Hanabi-chan.

- Quiero tu hora de salida- asentí y corrí, ahora de vuelta al trabajo.

Llegue y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a tanta gente de aquí para allá, era algo extraño todos corrían como desesperados, llegue ante la recepcionista y ella me dijo que fuera por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso que ahí me espera Tsunade-sama, la mujer que me contrato, ahora trabajaba en la compañía disquera Sanin, que lanzaba a jóvenes talentos al estrellato, de aquí había salido la banda más popular y conocida hasta el momento que era Akatsuki, aunque se decía que eran algo malos.

- ¡Auch!- Salí de mis pensamientos a chocar con alguien- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas?- baje la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- E… estoy buscando a Tsunade-sama- la mujer delante de mí, era una peligrosa de ojos jade, era delgada y llevaba un bonito traje color rojo, con cuello Mao y falda hasta la rodilla, su camisa blanca lucia muy bien planchada- soy… soy la nueva asistente- ella asintió y me llevo con Tsunade-sama

- Ah, por fin llegas- me disculpe- no importa, de todos modos, el que será tu jefe aun no llega- abrí los ojos y ella suspire- bien, Hinata me dijiste que te llamabas- asentí- bien Hinata-san, vas a ir a los vestidores y te pondrás este traje- mire y era uno parecido al de la peli rosa, pero en azul- esperaras a tu jefe y harás todo lo que él te diga, ustedes atenderán a la banda del momento- asentí- bien, entonces vete-

- A… a qué hora salgo- ella levanto una ceja- es... es que tengo familia en casa.

- ¿Eres madre? – negué, algo nerviosa- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que sucede- medite- es que mi padre trabaja hasta tarde- ella asintió- y yo tengo una hermana menor, tengo que cuidar de ella, aparte de que tengo que hacer la tarea- asintió y miro su reloj.

- Te pondré de horario hasta las diez ¿Hecho?- asentí y ella sonrió- bien, cámbiate- asentí, me cambie con mucho cuidado, la verdad es que agacharme, levantar los brazos, moverlos para ponerme la camisa, me dolía mucho, pero ya no podía hacer mas.

Salí y me encontré con que la peli rosa seria mi, algo así como mi superior, ella, otra chica y yo, tendríamos que atender a los chicos de "konoha boys" así era como se llamaba el grupo. Cosa que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, si atendía a mi familia en casa ¿Qué tal difícil seria atender a unos chicos? Además, que por el nombre no me imaginaba que fueran muy grandes ¿o sí?

Sakura y yo, nos encontrábamos en el camerino de los chicos, estábamos limpiando y acomodando el vestuario, aunque en realidad ella me estaba dando órdenes, era una pesada. Me costaba un poco de trabajo agacharme, pero aun así lo logre.

- ¿Qué haces con eso?- la mire y mire la caja.

- voy a tirarlo- le dije con sencillez- es basura, lo saque todo del estante-ella abrió los ojos y me quito la caja.

- Nunca metas las manos a ese estante, es de uno de los integrantes- baje la vista- ¿sabes qué? Mueve, estorbas, me empujo y yo me doble un poco de dolor- no seas tonta, solo te empuje un poco- seguí apretando los dientes y al final me calme- escucha niña, están por llegar los chicos así que…

- Sakura ¿no te dije que no quería fans aquí?- me di la vuelta y choque inmediatamente con unos ojos negros, unos que había deseado ver todo el día, no era posible, ¿trabajaba para él?- ¿Quién eres tú?-

- Es nueva, Sasuke-kun- él la miro y yo baje mas la vista- acaba de empezar hoy- y detrás de él aparecieron más, entre esos chicos, estaba Naruto-kun y alguien que sinceramente no esperaba ver, y que me alegro hacerlo.

- ¡Neji-nisan!- grite y corrí, empujando a la peli rosa y a Uchiha-san.

- Hinata-sama- me dijo bastante sorprendido, pero aceptando mí abrazo.

**Hasta aquí. Supongo que está bien, me llamo la atención de pronto algo que no fuera Hinata multi millonaria y de una familia de prestigio y Sasuke-kun un petulante cantante, creo que es pasable, jejeje. Nos vemos la próxima bye. **


	2. infierno o paraiso?

**Ya vi que si gusto la idea, jejeje que bueno, como ya no pienso tocar la de pócima de amor, aprovecho ahora para agradecer mucho a las chicas que me apoyaron y pues, espero que se den una vuelta por esta historia. **

**¿Infierno o paraíso? **

Estaba feliz de volver a ver a mi nisan, cuando éramos pequeños siempre estábamos juntos, pero cambiaron las cosas cuando mi tío Hizashi se enemisto con mi padre y se llevo a Neji-nisan.

- Es bueno verla de nuevo Hinata- sama- me sonrió y yo estaba feliz.

- ¿Es tu prima?- cuestiono un muchacho de cabello castaño con un paliacate rojo en la cabeza y marcas del mismo color en las mejillas- mucho gusto, soy kiba Inuzuka-me sonrió y yo asentí.

- Yo soy Shikamaru- dijo otro, no lo conocía pero tenía facha de vago, a lo mejor era todo lo contrario- soy el guitarrista- abrí los ojos- kiba es el baterista.

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Naruto-kun, ¿será tan despistado para no darse cuenta de que íbamos en la misma escuela?- yo toco el teclado- levanto ambas cejas y sonreí, era adorable.

- Sasuke Uchiha- mi corazón se detuvo cuando lo oí hablar, si supiera lo mucho que me gustaba creo que nunca me dejaría acercarme a él- pero para ti soy Uchiha-sama- asentí- bien, ya hechas las presentaciones- siguió hablando- ¿Puedes empezar a trabajar?- su tono era fingidamente amable.

- Uchiha ella es mi prima, mide tus palabras- mi nisan me puso detrás de él y Sasuke-kun bufo.

- ¡Es tu prima! ¡Traigan el champán! ¡Sakura muévete vamos a celebrar!- me reí ante su drama y el frunció el ceño- ¿Crees que me importa? Es empleada y como tal, la vamos a tratar- baje la mirada y él se dio la vuelta- ¡Hyuga!

- Hai- Salí de mi escondite improvisado.

- Tengo hambre, tráeme algo de comer- asentí y Salí corriendo, fui por unos pastelitos que había ahí y corrí de regreso- ¡Odio lo dulce!- volví a correr y esta vez le traje unos sándwiches- ¡No los quiero! Tengo sed- corrí, solo veía como todos en el lugar me miraban con lastima, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Estaba bien soportar esto? Si, mientras estuviera con Neji-nisan, pudiera estar cerca de Sasuke-kun y ayudara en mi casa, valía la pena.

Llegue a mi casa exhausta, Neji-nisan no me había acompañado porque le habían dicho que tenían que darle una información, suspire. Mire en la casa y ya estaba a oscuras, vivíamos en unos departamentos pequeños, nada ostentoso. Vi y había comida en un plato con una notita "come antes de dormir, Hanabi" sonreí y me lleve un bocado a la boca, no había comido desde la tarde, en lo que terminaba de comer saque mis cuadernos y empecé a hacer la tarea, también aproveche y me puse a preparar la comida de mañana, al menos así no estaría tan atareada, era día de limpieza. Di la vuelta y pegue un brinco ahí estaba mi padre, baje la vista y el camino, vio mi cuaderno y después lo cerro.

- Espero buenas notas- asentí- ¿A qué hora sales?

- A… a las diez- el asintió- en… en seguida… termino la comida- el asintió de nuevo y se dio la vuelta para irse a dormir- vi a Neji- nisan- él se detuvo- dijo que tío Hizashi está bien- me miro con algo de furia y yo baje la vista- solo… solo quería… decírtelo.

- Ahórrate los comentarios innecesarios- asentí y él se fue ¿Por qué mi padre me trataba así? Seguí terminando la comida y volví a abrir mi cuaderno, aun me faltaban ejercicios. Tenía sueño y estaba cansada. Me recosté sobre la mesa y me dormí.

Desperté debido a que Hanabi-chan me había movido y me di cuenta de que estaba en la cocina, genial. La mire y me levante para calentar las cosas, corrí a mi habitación a bañarme y ponerme la ropa del día de hoy. Apropósito de eso hoy tenía que ir a hablar con la maestra de Hanabi-chan, suspire. Baje a desayunar y mi hermana estaba sirviendo las cosas, se veía tan linda.

- Hinata- me voltee y ahí estaba mi padre- ¿Hanabi debe servir?- vi la amenaza en sus ojos y quite a mi hermana.

- Pero… padre- ella lo miro- Hinata-sama está trabajando, puedo ayudarla en la casa.

- No te preocupes Hanabi-chan- ella me miro- desayuna, se te hará tarde para irte- le sonreí aunque por dentro estaba llorando, mi padre era muy injusto y ni siquiera sabía la razón- ten, padre- le di su plato y el asintió, siempre estaba malhumorado- hoy saldré temprano de la escuela- el me miro con el ceño fruncido y Hanabi denoto espanto en su rostro- lo que sucede es que… Tsunade-sama me va a enseñar las instalaciones, ayer empecé a trabajar con mis compañeras y no vi el edificio- el asintió- bien- desayune en tiempo record- vamos Hanabi-chan, te llevo a la escuela- ella asintió- padre, deja los trastes ahí, yo los lavare en cuanto venga a calentar la comida- el asintió y salimos corriendo- Aww.

- ¿Cómo es tu trabajo?- sonreí- ¿Paso algo interesante?

- Vi a Neji-nisan- ella levanto las cejas, no lo conocía mucho debido a que ella era un bebe cuando nosotros jugábamos, también es dos años más grande que yo- nuestro primo- ella asintió y sonrió- te manda saludos- sonreí como tonta al recordar a Sasuke-kun, sus palabras de despedía no fueron precisamente amables, pero al menos me había dicho que nos veríamos mañana. Sonreí.

- ¿Te encontraste con alguien más?- la mire y sonrió- ¿Es guapo?- asentí- hay mi hermana está enamorada- me sonroje y empecé a perseguirla- ¿Aun te duele la espalda?

- Un poco- ella bajo la vista y yo sonreí- no es nada. Mira ya llegamos- sus profesoras me miraron con los ojos abiertos- pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo? Vendré después

- Señorita Hyuga- mire a la profesora- que bueno que vino, necesito hablar con usted- intente decirle que vendría después- por favor insisto, esta niña se esta saliendo de control y…

- profesora, yo tengo clases, vendré después- dije y me di la vuelta pero la mujer me volvió a agarra- por favor, tengo que ir a clases, tengo examen hoy- y no era mentira.

- Insisto señorita Hyuga- me jalo y yo mire como Hanabi-chan me pedía disculpas, negué y le sonreí.

Llegue tarde a mi examen por lo cual no me lo aplicaron, a la hora del almuerzo se me había olvidado el mío en casa, o sea que me estaba muriendo de hambre, hoy no vi a Sasuke-kun y ya solo me faltaba irme al trabajo, me sentía deprimida, la profesora me había dicho que si Hanabi-chan no se comportaba la expulsaría de la escuela, lo cual era injusto. Konohamaru-kun era un niño con dinero por lo cual sus padres pagaban para que él estuviera ahí, aunque era un desastre. Y mi hermana que no tenía gran cosa la sentenciaba por las tonterías de ese niño.

- ¡Que injusto!- gruñí y patee un poste- estoy molesta muy molesta- empecé a golpear el poste y solo podía desear romperlo con mis manos, pero mejor me estaba rompiendo las mías a hacerle algo al poste- Aww.

- Ahora eres la chica de los monólogos- mi corazón dio un brinco- vaya que eres extraña Hyuga- voltee y como había supuesto, ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, llevaba ropa deportiva y estaba sudado- ¿Lista para el trabajo?- no era amable, pero tampoco era cortante como ayer.

- Hai- el sonrió de lado, que sexi, ok Hinata los pies sobre la tierra.

- Bien, entonces ¡Muévete, llegaremos tarde!- me quito mi mochila y se la colgó al hombro y corrimos las tres cuadras que nos faltaban hasta la disquera, estaba exhausta, pero me moría de la risa- jajaja- nos miramos un poco y sonreímos.

- ¡Hinata!- voltee y ahí estaba Sakura-san- Llegas diez minutos tarde- baje la vista- cámbiate,

- No- ambas miramos a Sasuke-kun- tendrá que correr otra vez, así que puede quedarse con esa ropa- dejo mi mochila en el sillón y camino hasta el set, estaba sorprendida- ¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Deja de comerte mis oniguiris!

- Muy bien- hablo Sakura-san- ya que has llegado tarde, acomodaras las cajas que quedaron en el estudio- asentí- sola- sonrió de lado y asentí de nuevo- Ino y yo vamos a comer, nos vemos,

- Hinata-sama- mire y ahí estaba mi nisan- buenas tardes- le sonreí- ¿Cómo esta Hanabi-sama?

- Esta bajo amenaza- el abrió los ojos- hay un chico que la molesta mucho y ella no es dejada- asintió- y las maestras la regañaron- el asintió y me abrazo- no sé qué hacer Neji-nisan, por culpa de la plática con la profesora llegue tarde a mi clase y no me dejaron hacer el examen- el se tenso- olvide mi dinero, por eso venia caminando- aunque eso ya no era tan malo- y ahora, padre está molesto porque hable contigo- el frunció el ceño- dice que eres un tema innecesario.

- No importa- lo mire- ya verás que pronto se solucionara- asentí- iré a visitar a Hanabi-sama en su escuela mañana- asentí- ten- me dio su sudadera blanca- esa chamarra se ve muy caliente- asentí y camine hacia la bodega del estudio.

Me quite la chamarra con mucho cuidado y aproveche que ahí había un espejo para ver las heridas, la más profunda se veía lago morada, pero no quería ir al médico, tome el botiquín y pase con mucho cuidado el alcohol, me dolía bastante, camiseta de tirantes hecha de algodón, para evitar lastimarme más, me puse la sudadera de Neji- nisan. Tendría que esforzarme mucho si quería sacar un buen sueldo.

- ¡Hyuga!- voltee asustada y Sasuke-kun estaba en la puerta- ¡Tengo hambre!- asentí y Salí corriendo, ok, esto era difícil.

Todo el día había sido para atender a los chicos, según Tsunade-sama me ponía estas cosas para acostumbrarme a tratar con ellos, ya que a partir de la siguiente semana seria para ayudarlos con las grabaciones, con el maquillaje, el vestuario, organizaría su agenda. Aunque eso era trabajo de Sakura-san e Ino-san, no importaba, lo peor vino a la hora de volver a casa, no tenia como hacerlo, suspire tendría que caminar. Todo porque había olvidado el dinero en casa.

- Hinata-chan- mire y ahí estaba Naruto-kun- ¿Ya te vas?- asentí- ¿quieres que te llevemos?- mire y detrás de él apareció Kiba-kun y Shikamaru-kun- aun falta el teme y tu primo, así que sube- asentí y subí- ¿Vas a la escuela Hinata-chan?- asentí-¿a cual vas?

- a Konoha institut- el abrió los ojos y yo sonreí- somos compañeros de escuela.

- ¿y nunca te vi?- puso una mano en su barbilla- no te recuerdo- hablo meditabundo y yo sonreí aun mas.

- Con lo observador que eres es claro que nunca la viste- hablo Shikamaru-kun y yo sonreí- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Bien, soy de primer año- el sonrió.

- ¡De primer año!- dijo Naruto-kun- ¿Cuántos años tienes Hinata-chan?

- dieciocho y pronto cumpliré diecinueve- el sonrió.

- Hinata-sama- mire y ahí estaba mi nisan- iremos a dejarla a su casa ¿Verdad?- Naruto-kun asintió y Neji-nisan se sentó a un lado mío- está bien, podremos ponernos al día- solo conmigo era sincero y eso me agradaba.

- Hyuga no te pongas sentimental con la otra Hyuga- mi nisan lo asesino con la mirada- arranca Shikamaru.

- Ya voy jefe- dijo con sarcasmo y yo sonreí, todo iba normal, hasta que llegamos a casa, en la acera estaba Hanabi-chan y a su lado mi padre- ¿Quiénes son?

- Mi padre y mi hermana- sentí frio, muchísimo frio- Shikamaru-kun, gracias bajo aquí-me baje en la esquina y empecé a caminar, pero detrás de mi venia Neji-nisan- te veré mañana Neji-nisan- dije con miedo y corrí hacia mi hermana, apenas me fijaba que lloraba.

- ¿Qué tienes Hanabi-chan?- ella me miro con mucho dolor y yo la abrace- ya paso. Tranquila.

- Llamaron de tu escuela- me petrifique ante la voz de mi padre- dijeron que no presentaste el examen de economía- empecé a respirar profundo- y que si no lo presentabas mañana, no lo harías- asentí- lo que no me explico es, si te fuiste temprano ¿Por qué no llegaste?- abrace mas fuerte a mi hermana y mire a mi padre- parece que no entiendes las lecciones- mi visión se volvió borrosa y apreté los puños- entra a la casa- asentí y lleve a mi hermana.

- ¡Hiashi-sama!- nos detuvimos y Neji-nisan seguía ahí- Yo le explicare- mi padre camino hasta él y le dio una bofetada, vi a los muchachos hacer gestos diferentes, Naruto-kun abrió la boca, Shikamaru-kun frunció el ceño y negó- Sasuke-kun apretó la mandíbula y kiba-kun se cubrió los ojos.

- Tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí- le hablo frio, iba a golpearlo otra vez pero me interpuse- ¡quítate!-

- Hanabi-chan sigue aquí- el frunció el ceño- solo déjame acostarla y entonces recibiré mi castigo- se me quebró la voz y el apretó los puños- por favor- asintió y corrí a cargar a mi hermana.

- Hinata, no dejes que te pegue- me suplico- la culpa fue mía, por favor- negué, saque su pijama y se la puse, la acosté- por favor, déjame explicarle.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien- ella se mostraba renuente a dejarme- duerme Hanabi-chan- acaricie su cabeza y ella poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, no podía dejar que mi padre la golpeara a ella no- ya se durmió- el asintió, afuera seguía Neji-nisan- iré a despedirlo- asintió de nuevo y yo salí- gracias chicos- ellos me miraron sorprendidos- ya se pueden ir, yo tengo que hacer la comida y la tarea.

- Ya trabajaste mucho Hinata-chan- hablo Naruto- duerme- negué- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque aun tengo deberes- el asintió, Neji-nisan se acerco- ve tranquilo, te veré mañana- asintió y se despidió. Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño- hasta mañana- ellos asintieron y se fueron.

- ¿Qué hacia él aquí?- baje la vista- ¡Contesta!- me dio una bofetada y yo apreté los puños- Te hice una pregunta- sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y me miraban con enfado.

- Trabajo para su grupo- el abrió los ojos- por eso lo encontré- me dio otra bofetada, eran mejores que el cinturón.

- ¿Y te atuviste a traerlo?- negué- ¿Entonces?- me empujo y yo caí- ¿Qué se supone que era eso?- me pateo la rodilla y yo mordí mi labio.

- Ellos… Ellos se ofrecieron a traerme- el frunció el ceño- olvide el dinero en casa y por eso llegue tarde a la escuela- respiraba aun agitado- también llegue tarde a trabajar y no comí- lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, el me dio una última patada y yo apreté los puños.

- Cena y duérmete- asentí y fue cuando él se fue, sobe mis piernas y mis mejillas mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, apreté los parpados, no podía seguir llorando.

Me había despertado muy temprano, bueno en realidad no había dormido, me dolían las piernas, las mejillas y la espalda, así que me levante e hice el desayuno, les deje una nota a cada uno, a Hanabi-chan para que no se preocupara y a mi padre avisándole que hoy me pagaban, así que yo compraría la despensa, que el podía estar tranquilo, me lleve mi almuerzo, mis cuadernos y esta vez sí tome el dinero.

Llegue a la escuela y otra vez usaba ropa holgada, Sasuke-kun había hecho la vez pasada un comentario sobre que yo estaba gorda. Sonreí ante el recuerdo y después sentí unos brazos en mi cintura, cuando me voltee ahí estaba Naruto-kun.

- Lamento haberte metido en problemas con tu padre- negué y el sonrió- Sasuke-teme- mire y ahí venia Sasuke con su semblante serio- mira, asiste con nosotros- se mostro sorprendido pero al final sonrió.-

- Genial, trabajaras para mí las 24 horas del día- abrí los ojos- que bueno ¿no crees?- forcé una sonrisa y suspire- ¿no te alegra?

- ¡Yupi!- Naruto-kun empezó a reír y yo sonreí- no importa, tengo que hablar con la profesora- asintieron y me dejaron ir. Meditaba, estar con Sasuke-kun diario y ahora un poco más extenso de las horas de clase era una bendición, me sentía en el paraíso, en esta semana de trabajo me había notado más que en seis meses de escuela, pero aguantar que me ponga a correr como loca a cada momento, o que Sakura-san o ino-san me hicieran la vida de cuadritos o aguantar a mi padre. Eso era un infierno y me preguntaba que era ¿Infierno o paraíso?

**Hasta aquí, jejeje lamento las escenas de violencia, pero ya ven. Es la realidad, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y pues nos vemos. **


	3. trabajo de verdad

**Ya regrese. Ahora si… no sé exactamente que decir ahora así que mejor no lo arruino xD, bueno en fin, el chiste es gracias a las que leen, comenzamos.**

**A por cierto, la canción que voy a utilizar es la de one more time de Daft punk, creo que así se escribe, jejeje**

**Trabajo de verdad.**

La profesora había accedido a aplicarme el examen, así que durante esa hora lo único que haría terminarlo, los demás profesores accedieron a no regañarme ni nada parecido. Me concentre lo mas que pude, pero también estaba consciente de que hoy tendría que trabajar más, Sakura-san e Ino-san se iban a ir con Tsunade-sama a una firma o algo parecido.

- ¿Termino, señorita Hyuga?- asentí y le entregue el examen- señorita Hyuga- mire a la profesora- hay algo que me tiene algo intranquila- asentí- ¿Está enferma?- me asuste- la veo moverse muy lento además de que también luce pálida, no ha prestado atención en clase- baje la vista- puedo recomendarla con el pedagogo Iruka-sensei- negué.

- Es que ahora trabajo- ella asintió – y me exige mucho, pero seguiré cumpliendo- ella me miro como examinándome y al final asintió.- Gracias, con permiso- Salí y suspire.

Terminaron mis clases, y yo me disponía a irme, pero como siempre algo me tenía que pasar ¿Han oído sobre las personas que nacen con estrella y los estrellados? Pues yo pertenezco a los estrellados, suspire, mire a mis compañeras de clases.

- ¿Podrías prestarnos tus apuntes?- negué- por favor, te los regreso mañana- medite- en serio que si, préstamelos- iba a sacar mi cuaderno cuando Naruto-kun apareció en la puerta de mi salón.

- Hinata-chan, vámonos- sonreí y me despedí de las chicas sin darles el cuaderno- ¿Paso algo?- negué y el camino hasta Sasuke-kun, he de admitir que él era muy guapo- teme, vámonos ya.

Llegamos a la disquera y yo me cambie, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, hoy era mi día de paga y se me había olvidado, estaba contenta, camine por los pasillos de la disquera y llegue hasta el estudio de grabación, lo que no esperaba encontrar era a Sasuke-kun junto con los muchachos, estaban grabando, creí que hoy se iban a pasear como toda a semana. Sasuke-kun era el vocalista de la banda, Naruto-kun estaba en el teclado, Shikamaru-kun en guitarra, kiba-kun en la batería y Neji-nisan apoyaba a Sasuke-kun con la voz, se veían geniales, entre sin que me vieran los demás y vi en la pantalla "one more time" sonaba genial.

- ¡Hyuga!- brinque en mi asiento, el productor me estaba hablando- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… y-yo… es-estaba- carraspee- venia a ver si se les ofrecía algo- sonreí y el hombre suspiro.

- Ya que insistes- asentí- tráeme un café muy cargado a mi- asentí y anote en mi libreta, solo así había sobrevivido esta semana, apuntando las exigencias de Sasuke-kun y sus gustos, jejeje el no sabía que descubría más cosas de él cada día- ¿Tu quieres algo Minato?- mire y era la primera vez que me fijaba en el, era rubio y de ojos azules, era muy guapo y por raro que pareciera me recordaba a alguien.

- Un té negro- asentí y lo anote- chicos- hablo por el micrófono y ellos lo miraron- ¿quieren algo de tomar?- Naruto-kun me pidió un refresco, Neji-nisan un te, Shikamaru-kun otro café, Sasuke-kun y kiba-kun pidieron un agua.

- ¡Date prisa Hyuga!- asentí y Salí corriendo, tenía que llegar a la cafetería, pedir sus cosas y llegar al estudio igualmente. El problema no habían sido los pedidos, desgraciadamente, me perdí.

- ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!- sostenía las cosas y empecé a leer los letreros, estudio de grabación estaba al otro lado- ¡No puede ser!- corrí hacia allá- ya llegue- Minato-san sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto- perdón, es que me perdí.

- Vaya que eres torpe Hyuga- hablo Sasuke-kun y tomo su botella.

- No importa- dijo Minato-san- aun está caliente el te- sonreí y el también, aunque se me hacia conocido, ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?- bien, yo seré el nuevo productor de ellos- asentí- y seré tu nuevo jefe- sonreí y asentí, me encantaría trabajar con un hombre tan amable como él- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Aunque no lo estuviera no hay marcha atrás- mire a Sasuke-kun que sonreía de lado, tome una diadema que había ahí y se la puse- ¡Hey!- sonreí y antes de que él reaccionara le tome una foto_ ¡Oye! Borra eso- negué y empecé a correr por todos lados con Sasuke-kun detrás mío, jajaja envídienme mujeres.

- Uchiha, basta ya- sonreí ante la voz de mi nisan- Hinata-sama- lo mire- ¿Cómo le fue ayer?- abrí los ojos- ¿Le hizo algo?- negué y le sonreí.

- No es nada, solo me regaño- el asintió y todos se me quedaron viendo, incluido Minato-san- ¡Es verdad, no paso nada!- asintieron y siguieron en lo suyo.

- Hinata-chan- mire a mi jefe- escucha, mañana hay firma de autógrafos- asentí- así que te necesito todo el día- abrí los ojos- los de la escuela saben sobre ellos, ¿crees que tu padre pueda firmar un permiso?- medite, ¿Cómo dárselo?- ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo?- asentí y el sonrió, me sentía cómoda con él, debia ser un gran padre- entendido, lo firmare yo- estar fuera todo el día- por cierto, ven a mi oficina por tu cheque- asentí y lo seguí- ustedes también, Naruto- él lo miro, ahora que lo veía se parecían- tu madre te mando tu suéter- sonreí, debia ser muy intimo de la familia- póntelo.

- Si- gruño, seguí a Minato-san por algunos pasillos e iba viendo la foto de Sasuke-kun con orejas de gato, se veía lindísimo.

Después de que Minato-san me pagara, aproveche la hora de la comida para correr a comprar las cosas de la casa y de paso hacer la comida, lo hice todo en tiempo record y llegue cargada con muchas cosas, ni siquiera se me veía la cara de tantas cosas que eran, había visto que esto era más sencillo en las películas, bueno es que en las películas la mujer se casaba con un hombre rico, no piensen que soy interesada. Mire y la casa estaba vacía, revise el correo guarde las cosas y empecé a cocinar, para cuanto termine les deje las cosas y me fui, por increíble que parezca aun me había sobrado dinero y deje un poco en la mesa, para mi padre y Hanabi-chan y guarde el resto, mi primer sueldo.

Llegue derrapando a la disquera e incluso resbale más de lo normal haciendo que quedara acostada, me empecé a reír y todos en el lugar me miraron, preguntándose que había tomado y yo solo recobre mi compostura, mañana pasaría un día completo con los muchachos en especial con Sasuke-kun, y fue cuando repare en algo, no estaban. Fruncí el ceño y empecé a buscarlos por todos lados.

- ¡Muévanse!- mire una puerta abierta- tenemos que tomar estas fotos ya- oí que afirmaban y en unas sillas estaban los Konoha boys- son cinco y son cuatro estaciones, bueno Neji compartirás escenario con Sasuke- ambos bufaron y fue cuando el hombre me vio- oye niña- asentí- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hinata Hyuga- asintió- ¿Necesita algo? ¿Un café? ¿Un te?- sonrió, bueno si su bufanda dejara ver su sonrisa, era extraño tenía el cabello plata y su cara era cubierta por una bufanda, su camisa estaba abierta hasta la mitad, revelando parte de su piel-

- No, necesito que los ayudes a prepararse- abrí los ojos- ¿Sabes maquillar?- negué – bien, eso me basta- todos incluida yo nos pusimos tensos- te explicare, ven aquí- asentí y llamo a los chicos- vamos a resaltar sus facciones ¿Entendido?- asentí y primero paso kiba-kun- por ejemplo él- asentí- vamos a remarcar su bronceado- asentí y empecé a hacerlo, me sentía nerviosa, en primera porque estaba tocándolo, cosa que no he hecho en mi vida, segunda porque él me respiraba en la cabeza y me ponía más nerviosa- bien, así esa bien- asentí- el es la primavera- asentí- Naruto es el verano- medite, ¿Cómo luce el verano en los chicos?- ¿Tienes una idea?- asentí y empecé a maquillar, intentaba no reírme ya que Naruto-kun hacia caras graciosas por las cosquillas, remarque sus abdominales y me puse roja.

- ¿Tendrás un tatuaje?- me miro- es que me gustaría ponerle uno aquí- señale su abdomen y el asintió, llamo a los hombres y se lo puso- opino que un traje de baño naranja le iría bien- asintió y le puso unas bermudas- ¿Qué te parece?- ambos asintieron, a Kiba-kun lo dejamos con una camisa blanca y pantalones azules, aunque Sasuke-kun propuso una corona de flores- Shikamaru-kun es el otoño ¿Verdad?- asintió- ya se- me zambullí en la canasta de ropa que había ahí, saque unos pantalones con cuadros rojos, con un jersey negro y una bufanda rojo oscuro o mejor un traje y una bufanda marrón- creo que esto le quedara- medite, que tal si no le gustaba, no parecía muy otoñal, aunque tampoco lucia común, mire más cosas, por lo general que ocurre en el otoño, deje la ropa y mire a Shikamaru-kun, tal vez algo marrón le quedaría bien.

- ¡Hyuga!- mire a Sasuke-kun y el estaba con el torso descubierto, me sonroje- ¿Qué?- negué- bien, tengo sed- asentí e iba a salir corriendo – espera- lo mire- mejor voy yo por el agua- abrí los ojos y no pude evitar acercarme a medir su temperatura- ¿Qué te sucede?- negué y lo deje ir, me daba risa.

Después de que termináramos la sesión de fotos y de que fuera Kakashi-san quien se ocupara del vestuario de Shikamaru-kun, por fin regrese a casa. Aunque estaba muerta, pero tenía que hacer tarea y luego recordé que mañana iríamos a la firma de autógrafos, así que podría hacer la tarea mañana, mi padre se encontraba cenando con Hanabi-chan.

- Buenas noches padre- me parecía una especie de deja vu- ¿Necesitas algo más?- el negó y me fije en que el dinero que le deje seguía ahí- hoy me pagaron y te traje parte de mi sueldo- el frunció el ceño- para que no te cueste tanto trabajo- vi como apretaba los puños y mejor zanje el tema- la profesora me dejo hacer el examen- el asintió- y mañana hay firma de autógrafos- me miro- de la compañía en la que trabajo, así que no iré a la escuela mañana- golpeo la mesa- La… la directora está de acuerdo- frunció el ceño- dos de mis compañeros de escuela son parte del grupo y hacen lo mismo.

- está bien- asentí- termina de lavar los platos y duérmete- asentí y él se levanto, no toco el dinero, no lo entendía, se quejaba por el dinero y ni siquiera lo tomo- hanabi, a tu cama- ella asintió y se termino su leche, paso a un lado de él- llamaron de la escuela- me asuste- dijeron que tuviera cuidado porque pareces enferma- baje la vista- no vayas por ahí causando lastima- asentí- que sea la última vez que me llaman- que sea la última vez que me golpeas, pensé yo, pero de ninguna forma de lo podía decir, era mi padre.

- Buenas noches- el asintió y se fue- Aww, esto es cada vez más complicado- me quite la sudadera de Neji-nisan, cosa que no había notado mi padre y si lo hizo no me pregunto, y lave los platos, no tenía hambre Minato-san nos había llevado de cenar durante la sesión de fotos- Minato-san es muy amable- sonreí.

- Hinata- mire y ahí estaba Hanabi-chan- ¿Estás bien?- asentí- Tu espalda está sangrando- mire y mi playera como la sudadera tenían sangre. Iré por el botiquín- tendría que lavarla después. Ella llego y empezó a curar mi herida- deberías dejar que yo asuma un castigo por una vez- negué y detuve sus manos.

- Esto lo hago por ti- ella me miro- eres lo más sagrado que tengo Hanabi-chan, aceptare todo por ti, solo quiero que tengas una buena infancia- ella asintió- mañana tengo que ir a una firma de autógrafos así que tengo que dormir ya- ella asintió y la mande a dormir, termine las cosas y me disponía a irme a dormir cuando el teléfono sonó, fruncí el ceño, nadie tenía nuestro numero- ¿Diga?

- Hyuga- abrí los ojos, era Sasuke-kun- estoy afuera, ¿Puedes salir?- afirme y me fije en que no hubiera nadie, llegue a la puerta y la abrí con mucho cuidado, ahí estaba él con sus manos en su sudadera negra, se veía tan guapo y yo quería saber ¿Qué hacia ahí?-

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- el me extendió una caja y yo abrí los ojos- ¿Qué es esto?- empecé a abrirla y dentro había un teléfono celular- Pero… Sasuke-kun

- No digas nada- abrí los ojos- es para poder llamarte en cualquier momento- sonrió de lado y yo me sonroje, pero algo cálido inundaba mi pecho, que amable era, claro cuando no quería un agua embotellada y fría- ¿Te gusta?- era muy bonito, tenía un color blanco y era pequeño- me alegro- su mirada no se apartaba de la mía y sonreí- te veo mañana- asentí y beso mi mejilla. A lo mejor si podía tener algo con Sasuke-kun, después de perseguirlo sin que se diera cuenta en la preparatoria, he ido a todas las escuelas que él ha asistido, pero eso es un secreto.

**Hasta aquí, jajaja ya lo escribí hace rato, pero no tengo internet por si me reclaman algún retraso, jejeje, pero bueno esperemos ver que ocurre en la firma de autógrafos. ;) Hasta luego. **


	4. la firma

**Estoy de vuelta, muchas gracias a todas las lectoras y pues espero que este también les guste. Aquí va a haber más intervención de Sakura e Ino hacia nuestra protagonista, así que no se sorprendan si les da por romper su PC como alguien que conozco jejeje. O derramar bilis ;) **

**La firma.**

Me había levantado tempranísimo y había puesto mi mochila, baje a la cocina y mire a Hanabi-chan intentando alcanzar el cereal, era la primera vez que ella comería algo parecido, me había desvivido ayer en la despensa que le compre muchas cosas.

- ¿Te ayudo?- ella asintió y se lo pase, le di un beso en la frente- desayuna rápido- ella asintió, en eso entro mi padre y yo corrí al refrigerador, saque la comida que había hecho ayer antes de irme a dormir, y después de que Sasuke-kun viniera.

- ¿Quién llamo?- su tono era tosco.

- Era de la disquera- puse las cosas a calentar- querían avisarme que me esperan a las nueve- el asintió y mire el reloj, aun eran las siete, pero iba a dejar a Hanabi-chan en la escuela, y no era cierto, me esperaban antes, pero de ahí iría corriendo.

- ¿Qué está comiendo Hanabi?- ella detuvo su cuchara con cereales hacia su boca- ¿Compraste cereal?- asentí y él se iba a levantar, pero Hanabi-chan siguió masticando- ¿Te gustan?

- Nunca los he probado y no los pienso dejar- sonreí ante mi hermana y mi padre frunció el ceño- pruébalos, a ver si te endulzas- mi corazón se detuvo y el semblante de mi padre se volvió sombrío- ¿Quieres Hinata-nesan?- negué y le serví a mi padre- no te he visto comer- medite, no es que no comiera, es que no lo hacía en casa- anda come, di ah- sonreí y mi padre se sobo la sien.

- Hoy tengo una reunión- asentimos- así que llegare tarde- mire a Hanabi y ella sonrió- así que en cuanto termines tu trabajo regresa- asentí, termino de desayunar y se fue, suspire.

- ¿Estás bien?- asentí y le acaricie la cabeza, en eso mi padre me llamo- no vayas- negué y camine.

- ¿Qué sucede?- el señalo a la puerta y ahí estaba Neji-nisan, retándolo con la mirada- ¡Neji-nisan!- lo abrace- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Pensaba en llevar a Hanabi-sama al escuela- sonreímos y mi padre carraspeo- buenos días Hiashi-sama- el asintió y paso de largo- ¿Están bien?- asentí y el paso, mi padre nos mando una mirada de advertencia a los dos y sabia que cuando el regresara me esperaba un infierno, suspire, debia ser fuerte- ¡Hanabi-sama!- mire a mi hermana colgarse de Neji, nunca la veía tener muestras de afecto con los hombres, pero supongo que lo quería mucho, a pesar de que se conocieron oficialmente hace poco.

- ¿Viniste por mi?- el asintió y ella lo abrazo- Hinata-nesan no quiere desayunar- el frunció el ceño y me miro, yo sonreí- dile que coma- la bajo y me miro.

- Se nos hace tarde Hanabi-chan- ¿Cómo le iba a decir, que después de todos los días desayunar tarde por ella y mi padre, mi hora de comer pasaba a ser otra? Y que ahora no tenía hambre- anda, termina- entraron y fue cuando Neji reparo en mi teléfono.

- ¿Y eso?- lo mire y Hanabi-chan me lo quito para examinarlo- no es el que tenias- negué.

- Es muy bonito ¿Puedo tener el otro?- la mire y asentí, era lo único que mi padre había accedido a comprarme sin catalogarlo de innecesario, con eso el podía llamarme a cualquier hora del día para que hiciera las cosas, ahora lo tendría Hanabi-chan.

Entre los dos llevamos a Hanabi-chan y algunos dijeron que parecíamos una familia, lo éramos, pero no ese tipo de familia. Neji-nisan era de la edad de Sasuke-kun y el más grande del quinteto era Shikamaru-kun con veintitrés años, de ahí la más chica era yo. Hanabi-chan me mando un mensaje diciéndome que me divirtiera y yo sonreí, mire a mi nisan, era bueno estar con é, aunque aun no entendía porque mi tío Hizashi y mi padre se habían peleado, solo recuerdo que me despedí de mi nisan y que mi padre me jaloneo todo el trayecto a casa, a veces decía que mi padre nos odiaba, tampoco era cariñoso con mamá y ella solo permanecía con él por mí, hasta que llego Hanabi-chan y me hizo prometer que yo la cuidaría de él. Por eso y porque la amo, es por lo cual soporto sus golpes.

- Hinata-sama- Salí de mis pensamientos para mirar a mi nisan- ¿Se encuentra bien?- asentí y el camino conmigo hasta la entrada- ¿Por qué no desayuno con Hanabi-sama?

- Porque siempre desayuno después de ellos- el frunció el ceño- no me regañes, es solo que…-me detuvo- ¿Qué haces?

- Quiero comprobar algo- toco mi espalda y yo hice una mueca- supuse- me dio la vuelta y me pego a la pared, haciendo que le diera la espalda, levanto mi playera y ahí estaba la herida hecha con la hebilla, paso los dedos y yo apreté los ojos, no podía gritar- esto está infectado- me gire hacia él y me jalo hasta la enfermería- le va a doler bastante- asentí y empezó a tallar la herida como si no hubiera mañana, sabía que había que lavarla, pero nunca me imagine que así. Estábamos ocupados pensando en la gravedad que ni siquiera vimos cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- me baje la playera y Neji-nisan tiro el algodón con alcohol- Neji-san- Ino-san lo miraba embelesada- perdona, creí que eras otra persona- y fue cuando me mar-¿Qué haces aquí con él?- baje la vista.

- Calamite Ino- hablo mi nisan y me miro- tendrás que ir a un medico- asentí- se ve bastante grave- ella nos miraba a uno y luego a otro- Ino, llama a Tsunade-sama y dile que necesito que venga- ella asintió y salió corriendo- ¿Te ha golpeado?- asentí y le enseñe mis piernas.

- No dejes que nadie más se entere- el abrió los ojos- por favor, le llamaron de la escuela y me fue peor- asintió y yo me calme.

- ¿Qué quieres Neji?- vimos a Tsunade-sama, la jefa de todos nosotros.

- Ino retírate- ella asintió a regañadientes y salió- necesito que vea esto- la mujer asintió y reviso mi espalda, la vi fruncir el ceño y también le enseñe el resto.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- me encogí- responde.

- No le diga a nadie- ella frunció el ceño- le dije que tenía familia y es mi hermana y mi padre, pero el…

- Te golpea- asentí y ella frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no lo denuncias?

- Por Hanabi- ella me miro- le dije que ella depende de nosotros, aun no tengo suficiente dinero para llevármela y mantenerla a salvo, además de que ni siquiera puedo pagar un abogado- ella asintió- déjelo así, estaré bien, solo no digan nada y tampoco le reclamen, asintió y suspiro- gracias-

Todos nos preparamos para ir al centro comercial donde seria la firma de autógrafos, era la primera vez que me codeaba con gente de dinero, ni siquiera había ido a un centro comercial por ropa, toda la comprábamos de segunda mano o en el mercado, mire todo y a pesar de que intentaron no cargarme todo, Sakura-san e Ino-san se encargaron de contradecirlos.

- Hyuga- mire a la rubia- llévale esto a Kakashi- asentí y camine hacia ella, pero Sakura me puso el pie- procura no ser tan tonta- me encogí- toma- me lo lanzo y siguió caminando, me puse de pie y fui con Kakashi.

- Gracias- era un hombre muy simpático, igual que Minato-san, aunque era menor que él- ¿Podrías llevarle estos papeles a Minato-sensei?- asentí y camine hasta el rubio, a veces lo visualizaba como un padre, pero después pensaba, ese hombre no podía tener hijos.

- Minato-san- asintió y firmo, leyó otro poco y al final me los regreso- gracias- el sonrió y yo camine hacia la carpa, me había puesto unos pantalones holgados con una playera de tirantes blanca y la sudadera de Neji-nisan, en la cintura, me estaba arriesgando a que vieran las heridas, peor tenia calor, me puse un paliacate rojo en la cabeza, por lo cual no me estorbaba el cabello- Ya termine Ino-san- ella asintió y me paso dos cajas con panfletos.

- Repártelos- asentí y empecé a caminar- por cierto- la mire- mas te vale que sea rápido, está por comenzar la firma- asentí y empecé a repartirlos entre la gente. Era bastante cansado, teniendo en cuenta que ya me había dado hambre.

- Termine Ino-san- ella asintió y ahora fue Sakura-san quien me llamo, suspire- ¿Dígame?

- Llévale esto a Sasuke-kun- me paso una botella con agua- también esto, y esto y esto- unos lentes, algunos trajes y una caja- ahora- asentí y corrí hasta la carpa.

- Uchiha-san-el me miro- es para usted- bufo cuando reconoció que era- n… ¿no los quiere?- el negó y yo suspire- está bien, le avisare a Sakura-san- frunció el ceño, pero no me dijo nada.

- ¡Hyuga!- me llamaron ambas y yo corrí, me estaba cansando- Ten- me dieron una mesa- colócala ahí- me señalaron detrás de la carpa- y aquí están las sillas- asentí y camine con la mesa a cuestas hasta que llego Minato-san.

- ¿Qué haces?- me pregunto en tono amable y yo sonreí.

- Sakura-san me dijo que la pusiera allí- el frunció el ceño y negó, miro a la peli rosa.

- Yo te dije allá- me señalo esta vez delante de un negocio- ¿Estás ciega o qué? – baje la vista.

- Sakura- hablo Minato-san- yo te dije a Ti, que lo hicieras- ella abrió los ojos- tu e Ino, tenían que ponerla- fruncieron el ceño- ahora- me quitaron la mesa y se la llevaron- disculpa- negué- ¿Podrías llevar esto?- me enseño el mantel- y acomoda las sillas- asentí- también organizaras a las personas- asentí y corrí.

- Ya estarás satisfecha ¿No Hyuga?- mire a Sakura-san- mas te vale que esto no se repita- baje la vista y empezó a acomodar las cosas- ¡Sasuke-kun, ya está listo!- el asintió y camino hacia nosotras, me encantaba verlo caminar.

- ¡Neji-san!- el también asintió y se sentó a un lado de mi- ¿Estás bien ahí?- el asintió- podrías sentarte más a la derecha- el negó.

- Muy bien- hablo Naruto-kun- hay que prepararse Dattebayo- sonreí y fui a mi lugar.

- P…

- formen cinco filas- hablo Sakura, quitándome todo mi momento- los que vengan a ver a Shikamaru-kun- todos asintieron y ella siguió pasando a la gente- ¿Qué esperas?- me hablo a mi- ve por los plumones- asentí y corrí por ellos, cuando regresaba mire a Sasuke-kun agarrar la muñeca de Sakura y decirle algo, me sentí incomoda.

- ¿Qué esperas?- hablo ino-san y corrí- dame eso- me los arrebato y camino hasta mi nisan- ten Neji-san- le sonrió y camino hacia Shikamaru-kun- toma- el asintió.- muy bien, ahora ya puedes esconderte, arruinaras la reputación de konoha boys con esa facha- mire mi ropa y ciertamente me veía algo fachuda, pero estaba corriendo por todos lados.

Me senté en una esquina y observe todo, las fans de Sasuke-kun eran más que las de los chicos, pero él no sonreía y todas hacían alboroto, era como en la escuela, solo que aquí había más desconocidas, en realidad no le hablaba a nadie en la escuela y las chicas que se acercaron por mis apuntes solo lo hacen por eso. Suspire me imaginaba a mi dándole las cosas a Sasuke-kun, pero él estaba muy metido en firmar, ignorar, bufar e ignorar, jejeje. A mí me parecía adorable. Había conocido a Sasuke-kun un día que iba a la primaria, el iba en secundaria y yo estaba por concluir mi quinto año, el caminaba a un lado de una mujer muy hermosa, supuse que sería su madre y entonces, todos los días tomaba ese camino solo para verlo, después de eso lo catalogue como mi primer amor infantil y perduro, me entere de que secundaria iba y saque las mejores notas solo para tener una beca y poder verlo, en la preparatoria también fue así y ahora en la universidad, creo que incluso buscaría la disquera donde él se quedaría, porque Sanin solo los lanzaba no tenían un contrato a largo plazo.

- ¡Hyuga!- desperté de mi ensoñación y ahí estaba el dueño de mis pensares- te estoy hablando- asentí- Tengo sed- asentí y corrí por su botella con agua, fue cuando mire y ya empezaba a oscurecer.

- ¿Qué hora es Sasuke-kun?- el miro su reloj.

- Las seis- abrí los ojos, habíamos llegado a la una, montamos todo y nos dieron las tres y ¿Ya son las seis? Guau- te quedaste dormida Hyuga- asentí y él se aproximo a mi- muy típico de ti- no sabía si ponerme nerviosa o enfadarme- en fin, hazte a un lado- me aparte y el fue a sentarse en el sillón de la carpa- ve a recoger todo- asentí y Salí, lo malo es que Sakura e ino ya me esperaban.

- No te le acerques a Sasuke-kun- me dijo la peli rosa con un tono de amenaza- es mío ¿quedo claro?- asentí, de todos modos yo no tengo una oportunidad con él- bien, ahora recógelo todo- ellas se fueron a perder por el centro y yo suspire. Me sentía como Andrea ¿Alguna ha visto la película del diablo viste a la moda? Pues así me sentía yo, solo que ese diablo tenia mas clase que estas dos diablas, aunque en realidad son unas… mejor no digo, empecé a doblar el mantel, las sillas, levante la mesa y la cargue hasta el camión, en donde ya guardaban las cosas de la carpa y la publicidad.

- Oh, gracias Hinata-chan- sonreí ante el comentario de uno de los señores- ¿Te molesto si me traes esas figuras?- me señalo las figuras de los chicos, las de cartón claro, asentí y corrí por ellas.

- Muy bien, Sasuke-kun te voy a cargar- le hable a la figura, tenia los brazos cruzados y las piernas ligeramente abiertas, pero como siempre su característico ceño fruncido- jajaja- le quite la base y fui por la de Shikamaru-kun- señor Shikamaru, ¿Le había dicho que me agrada?- sonreí, su mirada de vago en la foto, no cambiaba en la vida real- Naruto-kun estas muy sonriente ¿Por qué no te pusiste un suéter?- sonreí, la imagen de Naruto tenía una playera sin mangas con una espiral en medio y llevaba unos pantalones negros- kiba-kun. Aun no me presentas a akamaru- en la foto si salía con el pequeño perro- Neji-nisan, sonríe- me reí ante mi monologo, medite y si me tomaba una foto junto a Sasuke-kun, la figura claro, mire a todos lados y saque mi teléfono, volví a ponerle la base a la figura de Sasuke-kun y me pare junto a él- con que salga su rostro basta- sonreí y tome la foto, la mire, no estaba mal- jajaja.

- ¿Te diviertes Hyuga?- deje de reír y mire a Sasuke-kun atrás de su yo de cartón- con que "te voy a cargar Sasuke-kun" ¿Creí que para ti era Uchiha-sama?- baje la mirada y el sonrió- dame eso- me quito el teléfono, me dio la vuelta pegándome a su pecho y recargando su barbilla en mi cabeza, estiro el teléfono y tomo una foto- a la próxima cierra la boca- me devolvió el teléfono y yo seguía muda, Sasuke-kun me había abrazado, bueno no era un abrazo, abrazo, pero había tenido contacto conmigo- vámonos Hyuga. ¡Hyuga!- todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos después de un rato, mire el lugar y me dolía la cabeza, aunque tenía mucha sed y entonces recordé la cercanía de Sasuke-kun, me sonroje y grite un poco, lo cual alerto a los de afuera, haciendo que entraran, venia Kakashi-san, Minato-san y Tsunade-sama.

- Por fin despiertas niña- dijo Kakashi-san con una mano en la barbilla- nos tenias preocupado- sonreí y Tsunade-sama negó.

- Hinata-chan- mire a Minato-san- fue muy peligroso trabajar con esa herida- abrí los ojos y mire a Tsunade-sama- ya me puso al tanto de todo- asentí- escucha, se que todos tenemos secretos, pero a veces son malos- asentí- no le diremos a nadie- sonreí- Sasuke-kun dijo que te desmayaste y lo atribuyo al calor, no habías parado de correr en todo el día y que ya tenias delirios- me sonroje y Minato-san sonrió.- ¿quieres verlos? Están preocupados- asentí- Naruto, chicos, pasen.

- Tardaste mucho en llamarnos- se me hacían tan familiares- ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata-chan?- asentí y el sonrió- debiste decirnos que tenias sed- sonreí- Kakashi- el asintió- ve por algo de comer para ella- sonreí y negué.

- Estoy bien Kakashi-san- el asintió pero aun así salió- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las nueve- abrí los ojos- ¿Por qué?

- Hanabi-chan está sola en casa- me baje de la cama y me puse mis zapatos que estaban a un lado, me di cuenta de que estábamos en la disquera, pero si no llegaba ahora a mi casa, no importaba donde diantres estuviera, me iría mal- gracias por todo.

- Espera Hinata-chan- pero no hice caso, corrí hacia mi casa, ya estaba oscuro y fue cuando vi los mensajes de Hanabi-chan "¿Qué tal tu día?" "¿Estás bien?" "¿Cuándo regresas?" "Papá aun no llega" ese era de hace quince minutos, corrí todo lo que mis pies me dieron y entonces volvió a sonar "ya llego, le dije que fuiste por algo al trabajo que no tardabas"

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- mire y ahí estaba mi padre con un semblante serio- buenas noches padre- el asintió- Hanabi-chan ¿Ya te lavaste los dientes?- asintió- bien, ve a dormir- ella asintió y se fue- ¿Deseas cenar algo?- el asintió y yo corrí al refrigerador y fue cuando vi que las cosas estaban en la estufa, Hanabi-chan.

- Mañana no iras a trabajar- mire a mi padre- un compañero de trabajo vendrá a comer con nosotros- asentí- quiere conocerte- iba a hablar, pero mejor lo evite- así que vístete bien- asentí. Le serví y me quede a su lado, no hablamos, pero tampoco me dejo retirarme. En eso mi teléfono sonó otra vez, lo saque y era un mensaje de Neji-nisan "¿Todo bien?" le respondí que si, después otro mensaje, este era de Minato-san "tomate el día mañana, te veías algo pálida hoy" sonreí y también le respondí- ¿Y eso?- mire a mi padre que fruncía el ceño.

- Lo- lo…. Lo compre antier- el frunció el ceño- le di a Hanabi-chan el otro, para que me llamara si necesitaba algo- el asintió y me aventó el plato, no lo había terminado.

- Tiene mucha sal- asentí y lo recogí- mañana quiero un buen banquete- asentí- te dejare el dinero mañana- le iba a protestar pero él no me dejo- ¡Mañana te daré el dinero!- asentí- buenas noches- lo vi marcharse y esta vez vibro mi teléfono.

- ¿Si?- conteste temerosa de que mi padre me escuchara.

- Hyuga- Sasuke-kun- no sé qué te haya pasado, pero mañana iras al médico. Esa herida en tu espalda no es cualquier cosa así que ve- afirme- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Mal momento?- afirme.

- Te llamare después Sasuke-kun- el afirmo y se despidió- creí que no lo había notado- lave los platos y subí a mi habitación, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi hermana en pijama y con el botiquín en sus manos.

- Te voy a curar- sonreí.

- Ya es tarde duérmete- negó y me quito la playera- ¡Hanabi-chan!-

- ¿La curaron?- asentí- fue buena, no hay marca morada- asentí- bien, cuéntame cómo te fue- la mire- ¿Quién es Sasuke-kun?- me puse roja- ¿Te gusta? ¿Es de el de quien me hablaste?-

- Shh- ella sonrió- si, Sasuke-kun me gusta mucho- me sonroje- es él- le enseñe la foto y ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿El vocalista de konoha boys?- asentí- ¡Oh por dios!- le tape la boca y ella asintió- es el, tienes que presentármelo- sonreí y en eso oímos la puerta del cuarto de mi padre, pero después se volvió a cerrar- Aww, estuvo cerca- asentí y ella sonrió- eres una pillina- sonreímos- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- asentí, aun podía sentir la calidez de Sasuke-kun y desee estar más con él.

**Hasta aquí, jejeje nos vemos el siguiente capítulo chaito. Gracias a todas las que leen jejeje, nos vemos.**


	5. noticias ¿buenas o malas?

**¡Hello! Me da gusto ver a personitas conocidas aquí y las nuevas, pues bienvenidas, bienvenidas y bienvenidas (pongo en género femenino, porque no sé si haya niños y como la mayoría son niñas, pues en niñas se quedan jejeje) el chiste es que gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Noticias ¿Buenas o malas?**

Mi teléfono sonaba con insistencia y la verdad es que no me quería levantar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo levante y vi que había una llamada, respondí inmediatamente.

- ¿Diga?

- Hyuga

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- me tape la boca, porque se me había olvidado que Hanabi-chan estaba acostada a un lado mío y hacia muecas- ¿Qué sucede?- susurre y me levante.

_- Nada, solo llamaba para decirte que te veo afuera de tu casa en media hora- abrí los ojos- te llevare al médico, conociendo lo obstinada y sacrificada que eres, no iras sola- fruncí un poco el ceño- tu padre acaba de abrir la puerta- me asuste- será mejor que bajes ya.

Colgó y yo me quede algo sorprendida, Sasuke-kun me había despertado, me iba a llevar al médico y no pisaría la escuela, ¿Era bueno? No le di más vueltas, saque ropa y baje corriendo a poner el desayuno en lo que se calentaba corrí a bañarme, mi padre solo frunció el ceño cuando me vio pasar en medio de brinquitos hasta el baño, digo brinquitos porque me estaba quitando los pantalones de la pijama. Me baje rápido y corrí de nuevo a la cocina, le deje su café, su periódico y su desayuno.

- Que no se te olvide que tienes que venir a la casa- asentí- llegara conmigo a la casa en la noche- asentí- ve a comprarte algo lindo, para ti y para Hanabi- asentí y me tendió el dinero, lo tome- ¿Ya te vas?- asentí- ¿Y Hanabi?- mire y venia entrando con la cara de sueño- ¡¿Qué fachas son esas?!- ella lo miro y se encogió de hombros- ¡Tienes escuela!

- ¡No quiero ir!- mi padre y yo abrimos los ojos- así que me quedare en casa- mi padre se puso de pie, pero antes de que tocara a mi hermana yo la jale- ¡¿Qué haces?!- la lleve a su cuarto y una vez ahí intente ponerme seria- no quiero ir, y no me obligaras.

- Hanabi-chan- ella se cruzo de brazos- tienes que ir a la escuela- negó- por favor- y en eso sonó mi teléfono- Sasuke-kun- hanabi abrió los ojos y me miro- en seguida voy- susurre y me aleje de Hanabi, pero ella me seguía- te veo en un momento.

- Iré a la escuela si me lo presentas- mire a mi hermana y adopto un gesto tan similar al de mi padre que no pude menos que reírme- anda di que si- la mire y medite.

- Está bien- asintió- pero cambiate y baja a desayunar- asintió y yo baje, mi padre apretaba los puños y mi buen humor se fue- ¿Quieres algo más?

- No- asentí y él se puso de pie- ¿Y Hanabi?- le dije que ya se estaba cambiando- lo pasare por esta vez, pero la próxima vez me va a conocer- abrí los ojos- que le quede claro que no debe hablarme así.

- No le pegues- el frunció el ceño- no le hagas nada, ella no volverá a decir nada mas- asintió- Padre- el me miro- ¿Qué debo hacer para la cena?

- Lo que sea, pero impresiónalo- asentí y el salió, suspire, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más complicado, aunque ya no me pegaba.

Hanabi y yo nos encontramos con Sasuke-kun ahí afuera y mi hermana no dejo de atosigarlo con preguntas sobre todo. Lo vi bufar en repetidas ocasiones pero accedió a responder a todo, llevamos a Hanabi-chan a la escuela y de ahí el me llevo a mí al médico, aunque yo le dije que iríamos a la escuela.

- Tengo permiso especial- me dijo- además debes atenderte- baje la mirada- la directora no dirá nada- lo mire y asentí, era el primer amigo que tenia, nunca nadie había mostrado preocupación por mi aparte de mi hermana, por eso me daba un poco de miedo ir con el doctor.

- Hinata Hyuga- asentí y pasamos- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- le enseñe la espalda y la mujer frunció el ceño- ¿con que se lo hizo?

- Me caí en las escaleras y había un barandal roto- ella asintió, aunque no sabía si me creyó- no quería venir- ella asintió, me puso unas cuantas cosas y al final una gasa.

- Quiero que se tome esto- me di un antibiótico- este de aquí, por si hay dolor, este es para a inflamación y estas son unas vitaminas- la mire- tiene una ligera anemia- baje la vista- procure comer mas ¿De acuerdo?- asentí.

Sasuke-kun y yo salimos y de ahí paseamos por toda la ciudad, siempre me había imaginado algo parecido, pero en situaciones diferentes, me imaginaba que él me tomaría de la mano y me llevaría, también me imaginaba que compraríamos cosas y tontearíamos, pero era lejos de lo que ocurrió en realidad, el caminaba delante de mí, pero me bastaba con tenerlo a mi lado. Me sorprendió cuando me invito a comer y me dijo que no dejara nada, se aseguro de verme comer lo que había pedido mientras él se tomaba una taza de café.

- ¿Es siempre tan curiosa tu hermana?- lo mire y asentí- es agradable- sonreí

- Hanabi-chan es fan tuya- asintió- dijo que quería conocerte y que no iría a la escuela a menos que lo cumpliera- sonreí y el bufo- pobre Hanabi-chan.

- ¿Por qué pobre?- lo mire- ¿Paso algo?

- Empieza con una etapa de rebeldía y temo que mi padre no se lo tolere- asintió- también la molestan mucho en la escuela y no puede defenderse porque la directora la amenazo- el asintió y yo me calle- lo siento. No pretendía quejarme- el negó- ya termine- asintió y pidió la cuenta- ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a comprar unas cosas?- el negó y se volvió a poner los lentes oscuros, creo que no lo había mencionado, Sasuke-kun tenía unos lentes oscuros y su camisa estaba abierta, siempre lucia tan guapo.

- Te tengo noticias- asentí- la próxima semana ofreceremos un concierto- abrí los ojos- será nuestro…- medito- nuestro regreso- sonreí- y al parecer si va todo bien, Minato dijo que podríamos irnos de gira.

- ¿De gira?- asintió- eso es genial, irán a todos lados, conocerán tanta gente – el frunció el ceño- les deseo suerte.

- ¿Irán? ¿Visitaran?- lo mire- hablas como si no fueras a ir- baje la vista- definitivamente tienes que ir.

- Si voy, la casa será un caos y Hanabi-chan podría padecer lo mismo que yo- el medito- no puedo, aunque quiera no puedo, no todavía- llegamos a la tienda de auto servicio, ambos entramos y comenzamos a ver las cosas, más que nada para relajar el ambiente, bueno a mi parecer, compre las cosas para la comida y algo que ponerme- ¿Qué me recomiendas ponerme?- el levanto una ceja y yo sonreí.

- ¿Me ves cara de Kakashi?- sonreí y el bufo- eres buena escogiendo ropa, no me vengas con que ahora quieres un consejero- ambos sonreímos, era lindo estar a su lado, aunque no era muy cariñoso, era buena compañía- Mm, veamos- empezó a esculcar la ropa que había en el departamento de chicas- supongo que un vestido- miramos y saco uno rosa- ¿Qué opinas?- empecé a reír- ok, ya vi que no- siguió esculcando y saco uno amarillo- ¿Y este?-

- Me parecen familiares- el miro el amarillo y al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo, porque lo aventó- jajaja.

- Ok, esto de la ropa no es lo mío, por lo general yo solo escojo lo que veo- caminamos un poco más- aquí no hay gran cosa, vamos- asentí y pague, me acompaño a dejar las cosas en mi casa- ¿A qué hora tienes que volver?

-Según mi padre estoy en la escuela- miro su reloj- ¿Ya es tarde?- negó.

- Es que te llevare con la experta en moda- levante una ceja- tu sígueme- bufo y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, caminamos un poco y al final Sasuke-kun llamo a alguien- esperemos a que vengan- levante una ceja y el sonrió de lado- dudas mucho.

- Perdón- sonrió, paso su mano por mi cabello y yo abrí los ojos- Sa… Sasuke- su sonrisa no desapareció.

- Me gusta tu cabello- me separe un poco- perdona- se sonrojo y yo sonreí.

- No te preocupes, Sakura-san me dijo que me lo cortara- frunció el ceño- jejeje, es una tontería.

- Ella solía llevarlo largo- lo mire- eso era mientras salíamos- mi boca se fue al suelo literalmente, ahora entendía el comentario "es mío" – pero no funciono, ella y…- apretó los puños- no importa- en eso un auto de color negro se estaciono frente a nosotros.

- Sasuke-sama- asintió- lo está esperando en la oficina- el medito y asintió- ¿Ella viene con usted?

- Si- me tomo del brazo y me metió al auto, lo mire por todos lados, empecé a jugar con los botones de las puertas, con los de las ventanas, brinque en los asientos y me metí en la cajuela- ¿Qué haces?- se asomo y yo sonreí.

- Nunca había subido a un auto tan grande- levanto una ceja- es hermoso, los asientos son geniales y hay demasiado espacio aquí atrás- sonrió de lado- parece que puedes meter a dos personas aquí.

- Sal de ahí- me tendió la mano y me saco- siéntate normal- parecía molesto, pero su tono era divertido- ¿a qué hora llega tu padre?- medite, el llegaba en la tarde- Mm, nos dará tiempo- sonreí y nos detuvimos en un edificio inmenso, tuve que recargarme en el auto para poder ver hasta arriba sin marearme- ¿Tampoco has visto un edificio tan grande?- negué y e sonrió- vamos.

- Sasuke-sama- miramos y una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba en la entrada- dijo que subiera de inmediato.

- ¿No tiene junta?- ella negó- genial, vamos- me tomo del brazo y yo miraba la recepción, el suelo era de mármol blanco y tenía unas figuras en medio, había un símbolo, un abanico. El lugar contaba con varios sillones de color azul con blanco, los cojines eran rayados y con los mismos colores, llegamos a los elevadores y eran dorados con espejos por todos lados, me embobe en el efecto que producían, de hacer que tu cara apareciera miles de veces hasta que desaparecía en algo oscuro, llegamos al séptimo piso y ahí estaba todo blanco, hasta la secretaria vestía de blanco- Ya llegue- ella asintió y abrió la puerta, una que era enorme y con un abanico en medio.

- ¡Sasuke-chan!- lo vi retroceder un poco y una mujer de cabello negro y largo se lanzo sobre él- que bueno que vienes a verme- lo lleno de besos y el intentaba quitársela de encima- mírate nada mas, quítate esos lentes jovencito- sonreí- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en ponerte estas cosas?- señalo los lentes y un collar que tenia- te hacen ver mal.

- Ya mamá- abrí los ojos- no vine para que me critiques sobre mi forma de vestir- me señalo- ella es Hinata y….

- ¡¿Es tu novia?!- me miro- ¡Es perfecta!- me abrazo y yo solo intente quedarme quieta- mírala, que linda- miro mis ojos- ¿Son de verdad?- empezó a revolotear por todos lados y Sasuke-kun gruño.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Podrías al menos escuchar lo que tengo que decir?- ella asintió y se quedo quieta en un sillón- ella necesita que la ayudes a vestirse, tiene una cena hoy en la noche- me miro- solo que no sabe que ponerse- asintió, se puso seria, denotando así los rasgos muy parecidos a Sasuke-kun.

- Veamos- empezó a mirarme- ¡Rebeca!- apareció la secretaria- tráeme todos los vestidos- asintió y salió- a ver veamos- empezó a jalar mi ropa y Sasuke-kun seguía aquí.

- Es… Espere- ella me miro- am… Sasuke-kun… esta…. No puede- ella sonrió y saco a su hijo- gracias.

- De nada- la secretaria entro con un carrito lleno de vestidos- supongo que este te quedara- me paso uno rosa y yo negué-¿No te gusta el rosa?- negué y ella sonrió- ¿Qué tal este?- me tendió uno marrón- no, no te va- miro las cosas y después me miro a mi- a ya se- saco un vestido con cierre de frente color blanco con lunares negros, con encaje negro abajo y cuello tipo polo, la espalda era completamente cubierta y el escote no tan pronunciado- pruébatelo- asentí y fui al probador, cuando Salí, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sasuke-kun ahí también- ¿Qué opinas?- el sonrió de lado y yo me sonroje- ¿Te gusta Hinata-chan?- asentí- bien ¿Es todo Sasuke-chan?- el asintió- quítatelo para envolverlo.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta?- ella me miro y sonrió.

- No hace falta, por Sasuke hago lo que sea- el frunció el ceño- además no creo que puedas pagarlo- y ahí iba un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza, ella empezó a reír y Sasuke-kun solo bufo- llévatelo. Me caíste bien- sonreí y salimos de ahí.

- Ahora por unos zapatos- me dijo y yo lo mire- de eso se puede encargar ella- fruncí el ceño y llegamos a otra tienda.

Todo el día nos la pasamos así, bueno no todo el día, todo el horario que duraba la "escuela" jejeje, llegamos a mi casa y yo tenía zapatos y vestido nuevo y lo curioso es que no me había costado nada, Sasuke-kun sonrió de lado cuando casi choco con la puerta por no dejar de verlo.

- Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun- el negó.

- No acepto tu "gracias" – lo mire y se acerco a mi- tendrás que pagarme- medite y saque mi cartera, el soltó una carcajada abierta- vaya que eres inocente Hyuga- lo mire y el tomo mi cara con sus manos y me atrajo hacia él, abrí los ojos, Sasuke-kun me estaba besando- te veo mañana- sonrió y se fue y yo seguía ahí petrificada- ¡Por cierto!- asentí- no le digas a nadie que conociste a mi madre- sonreí y el siguió caminando, me lleve la mano a los labios y suspire, Sasuke-kun me había besado y lo mejor de todo era que, era mi primer beso, entre corriendo y empecé a brincar por toda la casa, había tenido una "cita" con Sasuke-kun.

Hanabi-chan llego veinte minutos después de eso y me vio a mí en mi nube rosa, estaba tan feliz que se me había olvidado lo que iba a pasar y sinceramente, hubiera deseado que nada de eso ocurriera y menos cuando había sido el día más feliz de mi vida.

Prepare la comida como me había dicho mi padre y había vestido bien a Hanabi-chan al igual que a mí, ella halago mi vestido y yo le conté todo lo acontecido ese día, estaba igual de feliz que yo, me abrazo y me dijo en repetidas ocasiones que quería ir conmigo al trabajo, sonreí, a lo mejor Minato-san me dejaba llevarla, el era tan bueno. Dejamos todo listo y cuando llego la hora de la cena, que es cuando mi padre regresa, mis nervios y un hueco en el estomago se hicieron presentes.

- Hinata- asentí- y ella es Hanabi- ella también asintió, el amigo de papá era un hombre de al parecer su misma edad, alto, de cabello oscuro y corto, sus ojos eran color miel y tenia una mirada que no me inspiraba confianza- ellas son mis hijas.

- Es un gusto- apretó la mano de Hanabi-chan y después sostuvo la mía- es encantadora- asentí.

- Serviré la cena- asintieron- Hanabi-chan- ella me miro- esta vez me ayudaras con las cosas- ella asintió con una sonrisa, no pensaba dejarla con ese hombre ahí. Servimos y mi padre solo se dedico a hablar de lo buena cocinera que era, algo no me estaba gustando, el no me alababa cuando hacia la comida, terminamos y serví el postre, el cual aquel hombre pidió doble, había hecho un pastel de fresas,

- Eres excelente cocinera- asentí y ese hombre tomo mi mano- en serio, deberás pasarme la receta- sonreí y retire mi mano.

- Hanabi-chan- ella me miro- ven, tiene que dormir, mañana tiendes escuela- ella asintió.

- ¿Te había mencionado que tiene una beca completa por sus buenas calificaciones?- el negó y empezaron a hablar, yo subí a mi hermana y me quede con ella.

- ¿Estarás bien?- asentí- mejor ven a dormir.

- Aun tengo que lavar los platos- ella asintió- descansa, mañana pediré permiso para llevarte al trabajo- sonrió- bien, duérmete ya.- me quite los zapatos y baje despacio las escaleras, suponía que aquel hombre ya se había ido, pero me equivoque.

- ¿Qué te parecieron?- pregunto mi padre y yo me pegue a la pared.

- Las dos son muy educadas- el afirmo- pero Hinata es una joya, es hermosa, inteligente y cocina muy bien, nunca había probado cosas tan ricas- mi padre rio un poco, algo que nunca le había oído- es buena candidata para esposa- apreté los ojos, espero que sea para su hijo, aunque no me agrada la idea- pero tengo que tratarla más.

- Eres bienvenido a mi casa- oí las sillas y corrí a esconderme en las escaleras- pero piénsalo- ambos afirmaron y el hombre se retiro, baje de poco en poco hasta llegar frente a él- ¿Dónde compraste el vestido?- me hablo y yo baje la vista.

- En una tienda cerca de la escuela- el asintió- estaba en remate- asintió.

- Muy buena elección- lo mire a los ojos- y te luciste con la cena- le agradecí- ¿Y Hanabi?

- Dormida- asintió – buenas noches padre- me dijo lo mismo y yo fui a la cocina, el perfume de ese tipo olía por todos lados, me había sentido feliz de saber que Sasuke-kun iría de gira la próxima semana, bueno si resultaba bien el concierto, pero se había arruinado con esta cena, no me agradaba ese tipo y sinceramente esperaba que no intentara nada conmigo ni con mi hermana- Sasuke-kun- recordé su beso, si tan solo pudiera estar con él.

**Hasta aquí, jejeje gracias por sus comentarios y pues en primera a ti.**

**Lady –darkness-chan.- fuiste el primero comentario y me animaste mucho, jejeje, solo que no agradecí ni dije nada porque esperaba ver que tal avanzaba la historia, jejeje pero ahora sí, gracias.**

**Sasuhinalovesam.- ¡Qué bueno que sigas aquí! Jajaja me pone muy feliz sabes que aquí taz y pues, espero que esta historia también te guste como la anterior. Jajaja**

**Hinatacris- también qué bueno que te reportas jejeje, gracias por leer también esta historia jeje.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.- hola a ti también y pues qué bueno que te guste la historia, también cuídate jejeje nos vemos.**

**Pame18. Yo siempre subo capítulos, jejeje. Y pues espero que te guste la historia, espero verte pronto bye, bye.**

**EyesGray-sama.- dichosos los ojos que te leen, jajaja que bueno que seas tan fiel xD, pero bueno me da gusto verte aquí y pues sí, esta vez Hiashi es el malo (lloramos) pero ya ves, solo así se podrá desarrollar esta historia, jejeje, y pues gracias por lo de gran escritora me haces muy feliz. Jejeje.**

**HyperMusic96.- jajaja, bienvenida a esta tu Mm ¿Morada? ¿Historia? Am no tengo idea, jejeje pero bienvenida, que bueno que te guste la historia y pues también me dio gusto que te pusiera a pensar. ^.^ **


	6. encuentros

**Buenas noches o buenos días, depende de qué hora suba el capitulo xD, jajaja hoy utilizare una canción que se llama.**

**1.- not alone de Park Jun Min. La pondré en español, para que no haya bronca, pero por si la quieren oír esta en coreano jejeje**

**Am, creo que es lo que hay que remarcar y pues mm, no sé si necesite otra cosa jeje, bueno ahora si comenzamos.**

**Encuentros, extraños encuentros.**

Después de que me durmiera unas cuatro horas me desperté como nueva, aunque me habría gustado dormir todo el día, pero no era posible. Me levante rápido y empecé a preparar las cosas, las deje calentando en lo que yo me bañaba y me cambiaba.

- Hinata- mire a mi padre- hoy llegare tarde, procura cuidar de Hanabi- asentí y él se dio la vuelta, directo a la puerta de salida.

- ¿No vas a desayunar?- el negó- que te vaya bien- gruño y salió- Aww- mire hacia la cocina, ya estaba todo caliente- de haber sabido que no iba a desayunar aquí, no me hubiera levantado- empecé a recoger las cosas para lavar la ropa en lo que aun no despertaba Hanabi. Me había quedado en short y camiseta al menos asi no me estorbaría lavar y no sería gran pérdida si me mojaba, estaba lavando las camisas de mi padre cuando sonó el timbre, aun era muy temprano para que viniera alguien, me acerque a la puerta y la abri- ¿Quién?- y ahí estaba el hombre de ayer.

- Buenos días Hinata-chan- fruncí el ceño y el hombre me miro de arriba abajo- estas muy linda- repare en mi atuendo, pero no podía cerrarle la puerta en la cara, a mi era a quien le iba a ir mal- ¿Está tu padre?

- Ya se fue- el asintió- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?- el negó y se dio la vuelta, cerré la puerta, apenas lo conocí ayer y ya lo odiaba, no sé que quería mi padre, pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo- hanabi-chan- ella estaba en las escaleras y tenía su ceño fruncido- ¿Una pesadilla?- asintió y corrí por ella, tenía que mostrar una sonrisa- hoy papá no estará en casi todo el día, asi que después de la escuela llámame e iré por ti- ella sonrió- vas a conocer a los konoha boys.

Termine de lavar asi como darle de desayunar a mi hermana y llegue corriendo a la escuela, estaba nerviosa por ver a Sasuke-kun, entre el coraje de la mañana y el de la noche se me había olvidado que me había besado, pasee la mirada por todos lados esperando verlo, pero no lo hice, suspire.

- ¡Hyuga!- me voltee y ahí estaba- ¿Por qué esa cara de boba?- ok rompió todo el encanto- Naruto te está buscando- asentí y camine a su lado, me sentía muy cómoda - ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

- Bien- el levanto una ceja- llevaron a un tipo muy raro- el sonrió de lado- aunque no me quejo- medito mis palabras- ¿Crees que a Minato-san le moleste si llevo a mi hermana?

- ¿Qué?- sonreí- ¿Estás demente? Bastante tengo con soportar lo torpe que eres- lo mire indignada- ahora imagina lo que será ver a tu hermana encima de nosotros todo el día- sonreí.

- Pues gracias por darme una idea de venganza- el me miro y yo empecé a correr- ¡Naruto-kun!- el volteo justo cuando pase a un lado de él, haciendo que ambos chocaran- lo siento jajaja- Sasuke-kun bufo y Naruto-kun comenzó a reír- ¿Necesitabas algo?-

- Si, mi padre quería saber si podrías encargarte de unos documentos en cuanto llegaras- abri los ojos, ¿Su padre?

- ¿Quién es tu padre?- sinceramente no lo sabía y ambos empezaron a reír- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

- El productor- hablo Sasuke-kun- es el padre de Naruto- abri los ojos- el apellido de él es namikaze pero este Usuratonkachi prefiere uzumaki que es el apellido de su madre- asentí- torpe- me golpeo la frente, pero apenas notaba que estaba más cerca de mi- eres una torpe- ambos sonreímos y sentí como una nube de felicidad se formaba en torno a nosotros.

- Ne… ¿Les doy privacidad?- ambos salimos de la ensoñación al ver la mirada picara y burlesca de Naruto-kun- vayan a un lugar más privado chicos- me sonroje y el empezó a reírse.

Durante la escuela no tuve contratiempos, tampoco de camino a trabajo teniendo en cuenta de que iba con Sasuke-kun y Naruto, la verdad es que me sentía muy cómoda, Naruto-kun llevaba mi mochila y Sasuke-kun sujetaba mi dedo meñique con el suyo, la verdad es que me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, llegamos al trabajo y los chicos corrieron ante el llamado de Kakashi-san y yo fui a cambiarme.

- Hinata-chan- mire y ahí estaba Minato-san- espero que puedas revisar unas cosas que tengo aquí- me señalo una caja- son cuestiones de papeleo, necesito que los separes por importancia- asentí- cuento contigo- se iba a ir cuando lo llame- ¿Pasa algo?-

- ¿Podría traer a Hanabi-chan?- el me miro confundido- es mi hermana menor, pero no habrá nadie en casa hoy, hasta la noche y no quiero dejarla sola- sonrió y asintió- gracias Minato-san- se fue y yo empecé a revisar los papeles que me dio, eran sobre el concierto, algunos eran contratos- ¿Contratos? ¿Con quién?- empecé a leer y algunos decían que los invitaban a tocar en reuniones, se me hacia una buena idea, los deje en un montón.

- Hyuga- levante la vista y ahí estaba Sakura-san- ¿Qué te traes con Sasuke-kun?- abri los ojos y ella se acerco hasta donde yo estaba sentada, puso las manos sobre la mesa y me miro- te dije que te alejaras de él, es mío- baje la vista- no sé qué te crees niña. Pero Sasuke-kun no considera a nadie importante- la mire- si fueras importante para él ¿Por qué aun busca mi compañía en las noches?- abri los ojos y ella sonrió con suficiencia, me agarro por el cuello del saco y me acerco a ella- aléjate por las buenas si no quieres que te vaya mal- me soltó y camino hacia la puerta- termina con eso y en cuanto lo hagas llévaselos a Kakashi-san y a Jiraiya-sama- asentí y ella salió, suspire. A lo mejor me estaba haciendo ilusiones con Sasuke-kun, debo tener en cuenta de que es mayor que yo y que tenía una historia con Sakura-san.

- Solo son palabras- me dije a mi misma y seguí acomodando, encontré un cartel doblado que decía "guerra de bandas"- ¿Qué será?- empecé a leer, decía que se enfrentarían las siete mejores bandas de la ciudad y que la ganadora tendría la oportunidad de tocar junto con Akatsuki en el próximo festival- se lo diré a Minato-san- sonó mi teléfono- ¿Diga?- era Hanabi-chan- ¡¿Ya saliste?! En seguida voy por ti- deje las cosas tiradas y corrí hacia la escuela de mi hermana, solo que no me reconoció por el uniforme.

- ¡Por fin llegas!- gruño y me miro- te queda bien- sonreí y tome su mochila, caminamos un poco y la vi ponerse tensa, mire en su dirección y había un niño con cabello castaño y unos ojos muy feos, jejeje- el es Konohamaru-kun- lo mire y el sonrió de lado, rodé los ojos y tome la mano de mi hermana- ¿Qué haces?

- Vamos al trabajo- ella asintió y apretó mi mano, caminamos a un lado de él y fui testigo fidedigno de cómo ese mocoso engreído jalaba el cabello de mi hermana y justo delante de mis ojos- ¡Oye!-

- No te metas anciana- abri los ojos indignada- ya me entere de que te quejaste- puse a mi hermana detrás de mi- te dije que no te metieras y antes de que el hiciera algo mi nisan estaba delante de nosotras- ¿Quién eres tú?- no respondió, lo agarro por el cuello de la playera y lo levanto hasta su altura- suéltame ¡Moegi! ¡Udon! Ayúdenme – ambos niños se acercaron a ayudar, aunque una era niña.

- ¡Es Neji-san!- hablo la niña- ¿Me das tu autógrafo?- Hanabi-chan y yo caímos ante el actuar de la niña, venia con intenciones de golpearlo y ahora quería un autógrafo, vaya juventud. Mi nisan soltó al otro y este cayó estrepitosamente, sonreímos.

- Muy bien jovencito- hable yo y le jale la oreja, empezó a gritar como loco- le pedirás una disculpa a mi hermana y será sincera- intento quitar mi mano y agarre su otra oreja- no te oigo.

- ¡Suéltame!- apreté sus mejillas y el parecía sudar frio- lo siento…. Lo siento- asentí y lo solté- esto lo sabrá mi primo- Hanabi me abrazo por la cintura y le enseño la lengua- me las pagaras- el tal Udon no había hecho nada- Udon, diles algo

- Yo…- todos, incluido Neji-nisan y Moegi lo miramos- tú… no…. No toques a… Konohamaru-kun- me acerque hasta él y se hizo un ovillo- no me lastimes, te lo suplico- suspire y a él también le jale las orejas.

- Discúlpate con mi hermana- ella apareció y se trono los dedos, Udon se soltó de mis manos y cayó al piso se hinco y empezó a pedir perdón, sonreímos- bien, vámonos Hanabi-chan- ella asintió- Neji-nisan- el también camino a mi lado.

- ¡Mi primo se enterara de esto!- nos grito Konohamaru, ¿Quién sería su primo? No importaba, llegamos al trabajo y vi el lugar en el que estaba trabajando abierto, corrí hasta él y todo estaba tirado, los contratos estaban manchados y el cartel de la guerra de bandas estaba roto.

- Pero… pero- mire a mi nisan y el recogió algunas cosas.

- ¿Ve? Le dije que todo estaba tirado- mire y en la puerta estaba Minato-san junto con Sakura-san e Ino-san- ¿Dónde estabas?- baje la vista- Tu hora de comida era dentro de quince minutos- apreté las manos- te dijeron que hicieras eso y decidiste irte a quien sabe donde- mire y Minato-san estaba serio, algo poco común en él ya que su semblante era relajado.

- Hinata-chan ¿Dónde estabas?

- Fui por mi hermana- la saque de detrás de mi nisan- es que ya había salido y ella no sabía donde trabajo- el asintió- por favor no me diga que la deje en casa.

- Pues ese es su lugar- hablo Sakura-san- ¿Tu qué haces aquí niña? Ya bastante tengo con tu hermana como para que esta disquera se convierta en una guardería- fruncí el ceño- anda, lárgate- iba a tocar a mi hermana pero le detuve la mano- ¿Qué haces?

.- A mi puede decirme lo que quiera Sakura-san- apreté su mano- pero a mi hermana no y le pido que la respete- arroje su mano y puse a mi hermana detrás de ella- es el primer error con respecto al horario que cometo y he sido puntual en todo y he trabajado bien durante estas tres semanas como para que me diga que soy una inepta- ella frunció el ceño- Minato-san le pido una disculpa, yo deje el lugar cerrado y corrí por mi hermana, tuvimos un pequeño problema por eso tarde y mi… Neji-san fue por nosotras- ahora todas habían reparado en mi nisan que tenía el ceño fruncido- lo siento, recogeré mis cosas- pase a un lado de Minato-san y él me detuvo.

- Yo no te he despedido Hinata-chan- lo mire y el sonrió- entiendo tu preocupación- se acerco a hanabi- ¿Ayudaras a tu hermana?- ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y yo no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza- Soy Minato Namikaze y soy…

- ¡Productor con fama mundial, casado con la exitosa empresaria Kushina Uzumaki y con un hijo integrante de konoha boys!- abri los ojos, ella lo sabia ¿y yo no?- ¡Aaaaaaah Esto es un sueño!- apretó la mano de Minato-san- ¡soy fan de sus grupos, Akatsuki fue su mayor logro y ahora konoha boys, estoy a su entera disposición y dispuesta a trabajar gratis si usted me lo pide!- Minato empezó a reír y acaricio la cabeza de mi hermana.

- Me parece bien- se levanto y miro a Sakura-san- tu y yo tenemos que hablar- miro a Ino-san- y tu- ambas asintieron y salió- lo bueno es que eran copias- sonrió- tengo los originales en otra caja asi que puedes estar tranquila- asentí- pero si necesito que los organices ¿Puedes?- asentí. Se fueron y yo me gire hacia mi hermana.

- ¿tu sabias de su parentesco?- asintió y yo hice un puchero- me entere hoy en la mañana- empezó a reír y Neji-nisan estaba muy serio- ¿Te pasa algo?- negó y me abrazo.

- Estaba preocupado por las acusaciones de Haruno-san- asentí, beso mi frente- pero ya paso- sonreímos- Hanabi-sama- ella lo miro- venga conmigo a conocer a los otros- asintió, cargo la caja y salimos hacia el estudio de grabación, todos estaban sentados en el sofá en el que yo estaba la primera vez que los encontré ahí- Les presento a Hanabi-sama- Naruto-kun fue el primero en aparecer y ciertos gestos suyos me recordaron algo.

- ¡Oh por dios, Naruto Uzumaki!- apretó la mano de mi amigo rubio durante un rato y el sonrió- soy fan de tu familia y sinceramente espero que seas igual de talentoso que tus padres- miro a Shikamaru- nunca creí que te conocería- algo gracioso fue que Shikamaru tuvo que huir de la efusividad de mi hermana menor, debido a que casi lo estrangula con sus abrazos- kiba-san- lo miro de arriba abajo, de lado a lado, por todos los ángulos existentes y por existir y todos parecían muy emocionados por la llegada de mi hermana.

- ¡Hyuga!- me voltee hacia Sasuke-kun- tengo hambre- asentí y Salí corriendo, regrese con unos oniguiris- ya vas aprendiendo- sonreímos con complicidad.

- Hinata-chan- mire a Naruto-kun- porque vienes algo despeinada- me mire en el espejo y era cierto- jajaja, te ves muy tierna- me sonroje y todos empezaron a reírse de mí, incluido Kakashi-san.

- ¡Naruto-ni chan!- la puerta se abrió dejando ver al tal Konohamaru delante de nosotros- no puede ser

- ¡Tu otra vez!- dijimos Hanabi-chan, Konohamaru y yo.

- ¿se conocían?- pregunto Naruto-kun- el es mi primo Konohamaru- abrimos los ojos-bueno, es primo lejano, o más bien de lazos sanguíneos inexistentes, pero aun asi nos llevamos bien.

- ¡¿Ese maldito mocoso es tu primo?!- gruño mi hermana- nos molesto hoy a mi hermana y a mí.

- Eso no es cierto, ella me jalo las orejas y me pellizco las mejillas,

- Tu le jalaste el cabello a mi hermana- parecía una niña pequeña discutiendo con dos niños- y me llamaste anciana- Sasuke-kun empezó a reír como loco y yo lo mire- ¿Parezco una anciana?- negó y desee con todas mis fuerzas poder pagarle con la misma moneda, entonces recordé- hanabi-chan- ella dejo su duelo de miradas con Konohamaru y me miro- ¿traes tu teléfono?- asintió- es que se me olvido algo que deje ahí- Sasuke-kun y todos voltearon a verme- ¿me lo puedes dar?- asintió y me lo paso.

- ¿Qué es?- se asomo por encima de mi hombro.

- Es una foto que olvide pasar- Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño y empezaba a ponerse de pie- algo que supongo, alguien no querría que nadie viese- abrió los ojos e intento quitarme el teléfono- muy tarde- le dije y empecé a correr,

- ¡Espera Hyuga!- corrí mas rápido- ¡no le muestres eso a nadie!- todos iban detrás de nosotros y mi hermana intentaba saber que era, era la foto de Sasuke-kun con orejas de gato, había olvidado pasármela al otro celular- ¡Hyuga!- pasamos frente a Minato-san quien sonrió, llegue a la oficina donde había dejado las cosas y cerré la puerta, no se le ocurriría que me encerré ahí, al menos no después de una vuelta, le llevaba ventaja. La pase y la borre del celular de mi hermana- Hyuga, se que estas ahí- me quede quieta y trate de no hacer ruido- abre la puerta- mire y había un biombo, me escondí detrás de él y Sasuke-kun abrió- te encontré, miro a todos lados y yo intente no reírme, estaba sonrojado- vamos a hablar, te prometo que no te llamare vieja otra vez- fruncí el ceño.

- ¡Hyuga!- Sasuke-kun volteo y ahí estaba Sakura-san- ah, eres tu- el frunció el ceño- tu amiguita me metió en problemas con Minato.

- Te dije que la dejaras en paz- ella bufo- en fin, vámonos de aquí- paso a un lado de ella- ¿Qué esperas?- ella lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo- suéltame.

- Hace un rato que no me buscas- apreté los puños- vamos a divertirnos un poco ¿si?- cerró la puerta y lo acorralo-no hay nadie cerca- el negó y la empujo- ¿Por qué eres asi conmigo?- lo abrazo y el levanto los brazos- ¿Ya se te olvidaron las palabras de amor? ¿Las veces que me decías que te casarías conmigo apenas tuvieras oportunidad?- mi corazón se estrujo- ¿no lo recuerdas?—el sonrió de lado.

- Recuerdo que dije todo eso a una mujer que se suponía me quería a mi- abri los ojos- no al imbécil de…- apretó los puños- estuviste jugando con los dos ¿Qué te faltaba, enrollarte con el viejo?- ella bajo la mirada- a mi no me engañas Sakura, tú querías el titulo de mi familia,

.- Cuando lo busque a él tal vez si lo pensé- el bufo- pero me enamore de ti, te amo Sasuke-kun- no debería estar escuchando eso, pero sinceramente, no me podía mover, dos, no quería taparme los oídos y tres me quería enterar de todo el chisme- me equivoque y te pido perdón, yo solo quiero estar contigo otra vez.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a él también?- ella bajo la vista- aléjate de mí, no sé quien te creas para decirle a medio mundo que no se me acerque, pero te lo advierto- ella lo miro- mujer o no, aléjate de mi- ella salió disparada del lugar y me pregunte ¿Con quién lo habría engañado? – Hyuga- me petrifique- ¿Me vas a dar la foto?- me asome y el miraba justo en donde se suponía no me iba a encontrar- eres pésima escondiéndote- empezó a reír y me contagio- ven- asentí y justo antes de decir otra cosa me acorralo contra la puerta, como minutos antes lo tenía Sakura- aparte de torpe, curiosa- no parecía enojado- me diviertes Hyuga.

- ¿Eso es bueno?- el sonrió de lado y asintió- a que bueno- me zafe de su jaula- ya tengo que ir a trabajar- sonrió de lado, que guapo- ¿Nos vamos?- el asintió y caminamos de regreso al estudio, pero llego Ino-san.

- Sasuke-kun- él la miro- te buscan en la entrada- el frunció el ceño- no sé quien sea, pero dijo "quiero ver a mi ototo"- Sasuke-kun se puso tenso- ¿Le digo que pase?- el negó y siguió caminando.

- ¿Estás bien?- el asintió- Minato-san- llegamos junto a él y este sonrió-Ya termine los papeles- el asintió- y también quería saber sobre el tema de "guerra de bandas"

- No sé si los chicos estarán de acuerdo- hablábamos como si Sasuke-kun no estuviera ahí- habría que preguntarles- asentí- bien, vamos al estudio de grabación- asintió, entramos y Sasuke-kun se veía serio, ¿Quién le diría ototo? Bueno era obvio que alguien que le tenía cariño, pero si Sasuke-kun reaccionaba asi. Empezaron a sonar los violines y yo los busque por todos lados.

Esa expresión de cansancio en tus ojos  
permanece siempre en mí  
Aparte de tu respiración, no puedo ver tu imagen  
y tampoco puedo hacer que te quedes

Comenzó a cantar Sasuke-kun, su voz era preciosa y solo podía ver a mi hermana babear como una fan.

Mas agotado ya detente, detente, detente  
escapa de todo paso, paso a paso  
no hay retorno a pesar de que  
al final causara lagrimas

Mi nisan le había hecho segunda y ambos se veían muy bien, me estaba emocionando de solo pensar que serian tan buenos.

Coro:  
Asi que puedo creer que no estoy solo  
ahora no estoy solo  
no hay mas tristeza  
y puedo sentirlo no estoy solo  
definitivamente no estoy solo  
nunca estaré exhausto otra vez  
ahora de nuevo hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, no, no, no, no,  
bajo abajo, abajo, abajo no, no, no, no,  
aun cuando más tiempo pasa no estoy solo  
gracias a ti solo  
puedo creer

Naruto-kun estaba emocionado contra el micrófono, kiba-kun y Shikamaru-kun solo cantaban lo necesario pero aun asi resonaba más la voz de Sasuke-kun.

Un hombre entro al lugar, se veía extraño, tenía el cabello largo atado a la altura de la nuca, unas ojeras surcaban sus ojos y llevaba un traje gris Oxford, su camisa era negra y su corbata gris.

mientras pasa el tiempo tus recuerdos  
siguen permaneciendo siguen vivos  
dentro de esos rastros, incluso si los odiara  
el tiempo gradual mente se detiene, detiene, detiene,  
escapa de nuevo paso, paso a paso  
no hay retorno a pesar de que  
al final causara lagrimas

Coro:  
Asi que puedo creer que no estoy solo  
ahora no estoy solo  
no hay mas tristeza  
y puedo sentirlo no estoy solo  
definitivamente no estoy solo  
nunca estaré exhausto otra vez  
ahora de nuevo hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, no, no, no, no,  
bajo abajo, abajo, abajo, no, no, no, no  
aun cuando más tiempo pasa no estoy solo  
gracias a ti solo  
puedo creer

Sasuke-kun no había dejado de cantar a pesar de que también se había fijado en aquel hombre,

Ni siquiera puedo respirar  
en esta noche melancólica  
de nuevo, no tengo miedo  
gracias a ti

Aquel hombre sonrió de lado, me parecía familiar pero no sabía porque, mire y nadie más aparte de mi y Sasuke-kun habíamos visto al extraño.

Asi que puedo creer que no estoy solo  
ahora no estoy solo  
no hay mas tristeza  
y puedo sentirlo no estoy solo  
definitivamente no estoy solo  
nunca estaré exhausto otra vez  
ahora de nuevo hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, no, no, no, no,  
bajo, abajo, abajo, abajo no, no, no, no,  
incluso si todo colapsa, no estoy solo  
asi que solo, es suficiente, no estoy solo

Tú no estás solo

El desconocido empezó a aplaudir y por fin todos repararon en él, Sasuke-kun apretó los puños y Minato-san sonrió cordial, ese hombre casi nunca denotaba sus emociones, pero al parecer tampoco estaba muy feliz.

- Buenas tardes Itachi-san- dijo el rubio mayor, ¿Itachi? No lo conocía y entonces mi hermana grito como loca y todos la miramos, corrió a colgarse del brazo de Itachi-san.

- ¡Eres Itachi Uchiha, vocalista de Akatsuki, hijo de la pareja mas adinerada del mundo, perteneciente al grupo con mayor venta en discos durante el año y también diriges tu propia empresa!- él había abierto los ojos y ella sonrió- ¡y además ganador del lugar número uno por ser el hombre más guapo y sexi de la ciudad!- mire a mi hermana, ¿Por qué ella sabía todo eso y yo no?- ¿Me falto algo?- el sonrió después de un rato.

- Si- ella abrió los ojos- vine a ver a mi ototo- todos volteamos- Sasuke cuanto tiempo- su sonrisa no era cordial, era amenazante y no parecían llevarse muy bien.

- Itachi- Sasuke-kun salió de la cámara y se abalanzo contra él.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

**Hasta aquí, jejeje como les dije puse la canción en español, pero si quieren escucharla en serio que se las recomiendo esta genial la canción y pues, jejeje ya veremos que ocurre con Itachi-kun y Sasuke-chan.**

**Lady-darkness-chan.- qué bueno que te entretuviste un poco y pues espero que tengas suerte con tu semana, échale muchas ganas y pues un abrazo, jejeje.**

**Andrea-chan.- jejeje que bueno que te gusto. Y si sasuke-chan es muy sexi, jejeje espero que este también te guste.**

**Elena.- perdón por no mencionarte en el pasado, jeje pero aun asi que bueno que estas aquí y que bueno que te emociones, jejeje y si Minato-san es un amor y Hiashi un desgraciado. Pero aun no ocurre lo bueno ;)**

**Paz.- ya estaba preguntándome donde te habías metido, sinceramente muchísimas gracias por seguirme tan de cerca (reverencia) y pues qué bueno que te gustara el final y la verdad a mi me dio mucha risa escribirlo. Volviendo al tema, pues si en esta historia Hinata-chan sufre, pero créeme es necesario, bien dicen hasta que no conoces la tristeza no encuentras la felicidad y ese es el caso de Hinata-chan. Confía en mí.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.- pues si estas pensando lo mismo que yo, vas por buen camino xD jajaja, no de verdad, si estar elucubrando como lo hace mi mentecita tan rara, prepárate para llorar mucho, y que bueno que sigas aquí ;) un abrazo.**

**Andrea.- jejeje pues seguiremos hasta terminarla jejeje.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y pues la verdad siento que estoy actualizando muy rápido, jejeje, pero bueno tratare de seguir a este ritmo, en uno o dos días, o puede que hoy mismo, subo el otro todo depende de que tan ocupada este jejeje y pues gracias a todas y nos vemos la próxima.**


	7. Rompiendo y creando lazos

**Ya regrese, jejeje. Ok ya vi que se van agregando más chicas y eso me alegra mucho ¡Gracias! Jajaja. Ok empezamos, jejeje.**

**Rompiendo y Creando lazos.**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había ido Itachi-san a la disquera, yo no sabía que fuera hermano de Sasuke-kun, pero siendo sinceras ¿Qué era lo que yo sabía? Solo me había dedicado a perseguir a Sasuke-kun desde que Salí de la primaria, nunca me preocupe por averiguar su pasado o cosas de su familia, apenas hace poco conocía a su madre y me di cuenta también que la mujer que lo llevo ese día que lo conocí no era su madre, era una sirvienta. Suspire, me sentía mal por Sasuke-kun.

También Hanabi-chan me había dicho que tampoco estaba enterada del parentesco de ambos peli negros, pero que se enteraría así fuera lo último que hiciera. Me reí, mi hermana era todo para mí y a pesar de que intentaba justificar a mi padre, cada vez encontraba menos formas de hacerlo. Cuando era pequeña sus maltratos se dividían entre mi madre y yo, aunque a mi casi no me tocaba, lo peor se lo llevaba ella. Ahora que ella murió quien se llevaba lo peor era yo, pero prefería pasarlo antes que ver a mi hermana llorando por un golpe, o esconderse detrás de la mesa como lo hacía yo cuando tenía siete años.

- ¡Hinata!- baje corriendo y encontré a mi padre con aquel hombre- ¿Y la comida?

- Ya… ya está hecha- el asintió- pasen- asintieron y aquel hombre me guiño un ojo, yo me encogí, les serví la cena a los dos y me quede esperando a que terminaran, esperaba que mi padre no notara que Hanabi-chan no estaba, se preguntaran donde estaba, bueno pues Neji-nisan había venido por ella en la mañana y se fueron al parque de diversiones, hoy era sábado, por lo cual mi padre trabajaba hasta las cuatro y el domingo descansaba.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana Hinata-chan?- mire a aquel hombre- No la he visto desde que llegue y le traia un regalo- me enseño una cajita de color verde- y este es para ti- la cajita azul, me la tendió y yo le agradecí.

- Cierto- mire a mi padre con miedo- ¿Dónde está Hanabi?

- Se sentía mal- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- la mande al médico con- el asintió- no podía dejar la casa puesto que ya venias- el asintió de nuevo y siguió comiendo, de la que me salve.

- Es una lástima- mire al hombre- podríamos ir por ella- abri los ojos y negué- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no debe tardar en llegar- dije y el hombre asintió, aun no sabía su nombre, pero mi padre me miro con unos ojos tan asesinos, que de verdad temí por mí una vez que aquel hombre se fuera.

- Entiendo- asentí y el sonrió- espero que se mejore pronto Hinata-chan- le agradecí- bien, me retiro, como siempre la cena fue todo un manjar- asentí- eres una excelente cocinera, me gustaría poder pasearme más seguido- miro a mi padre- si no te importa- el negó.

- Hinata- asentí- acompáñalo a la puerta- asentí y lo guie, hice una reverencia y el beso mi mano, cosa que me puso un poco tensa, regrese y mi padre estaba de pie en el lavabo- con que Hanabi se sintió mal- afirme- y preferiste dejarla sola en lugar de ir con ella.

- Porque no tardabas en llegar- le dije con pesar.

- Con que me hubieras llamado bastaba- apreté los puños, mi mentira se caería si él seguía hablando.

- Y después de eso me hubieras golpeado- me sentía valiente, solo que mi valentía se estaba hiendo al traste solo de verlo fruncir el ceño- Neji-nisan vino por ella, le dije que yo me quedaría a esperarte- frunció el ceño- no la podía llevar yo y él había venido de visita- asintió- dame tu ropa para lavarla- el asintió y subió las escaleras, suspire me había salvado, por poco. Espere a que llegaran mis familiares y Hanabi-chan venia con varios juguetes- ¿Y esto?

- Encontramos a Naruto y a Konohamaru- hablo mi hermana- y nos retamos, gano Neji-nisan- mi nisan sonrió de lado y yo asentí- ¡Mira todo lo que gano para mí!- le tape la boca- ¿Qué sucede?

- Súbelos, con cuidado- ella me miro- ya llego padre- abrió los ojos- le dije que habías ido al médico- asentimos- asi que finge que estas enferme- asintió y se dejo caer al suelo, empecé a reír demasiado fuerte, bajo mi padre y vio a Neji-nisan con un montón de juguetes y a mi cargando a mi hermana.

- Ya volvieron- asintió y Hanabi-chan se quedo quieta- ¿Dónde está la receta? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Es grave?- oh, oh, se me había hecho muy fácil, el no me había creído nada- dámela- me negué y el frunció el ceño- dámela.

- No- el abrió los ojos- no tocaras a Hanabi- frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que hacer?!- apreté a mi hermana- ¡Eres una imprudente!- me iba a pegar, peor Neji-nisan le detuvo la mano- ¡Quítate!

- ¡Ya basta Hiashi-sama!- se miraron con odio- me lleve a Hanabi-sama al parque de diversiones- al apretó los puños y me miro a mi, me encogí- pero ella necesitaba distraerse… la han estado agrediendo en la escuela- el aun asi siguió molesto- quería que se divirtiera un poco- e dio una bofetada.

- Ni tú, ni tu padre tienen derecho sobre mi o mi familia- apreté a mi hermana- ¡Entra ya!- asentí y baje a mi hermana para dársela a Neji, ambos me miraron- tu también vas adentro.

- ¡No!- todos me miraron, ok estaba excediendo mi limite de paciencia que él me tenia, pero no iba a dejar que tocara a mi hermana- ¡Te dije que no la tocarías!- me golpeo y ambos intentaron meterse, pero los detuve- váyanse, por favor-

- Si te vas Hanabi, tu castigo lo recibirá ella- amenazo y mi hermana se quedo quieta- al igual que el tuyo- señalo a Neji-nisan- no tienen derecho a pasar sobre mi autoridad.

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a tratarme asi!- me puse delante de mi hermana- ¡Deja que se vayan y no pondré resistencia!- el apretó los puños y Neji-nisan se llevo a mi hermana, sabía que no querían dejarme, pero no quería que vieran lo que me iba a hacer, ahora temía, tenía mucho miedo. Subieron al auto y él me agarro del cabello, me arrojo contra las escaleras y comenzó a patearme, apreté los dientes para no gritar, pero aun asi era imposible, me dio tres cachetadas y al final agarro el cinturón.

- Me das ordenes- me dio el primer golpe- me dices una mentira- dejo caer el otro en mi pierna- ¡y por si fuera poco haces que venga aquel bastardo!- dejo caer el golpe y este me dio en la cara, me tape y seguí soportando sus golpes, termine sangrando de la nariz, el ojo me dolía y sentía algo escurrir por mi cabeza, pero no podía quejarme, le habría ido peor a mi hermana. El salió dando un portazo y yo me quede allí, hecha un ovillo, me dolía respirar, sentía que se había roto algo en mi espalda, pero no sabía si era por el dolor que sentía, mire mis manos y mis brazos, estaban morados, mis piernas también, intente ponerme de pie pero no pude, caí inmediatamente, me arrastre hasta el baño de la planta baja y empecé a dejar caer el agua de la bañera, me metí debajo con todo y mi ropa y me quede llorando en silencio, me dolía todo, la cara, las manos, los brazos, las piernas, el estomago y sobre todo la espalda, los golpes con el cinturón me habían marcado y los puños me habían roto el labio y tenía el ojo izquierdo morado.

- ¡Hinata-sama!- mire a mi nisan y él me puso una toalla, me envolvió con ella y me saco de la casa- es un monstruo ahora entiendo a mi padre- me subió al auto y condujo hasta el hospital, los doctores me atendieron de inmediato y yo me quede ahí un rato, hoy no tenía trabajo porque Minato-san saldría del país con su familia, por lo cual no había programado nada para nosotros.

- ¿Con que se hizo esto?- miramos a la doctora- esto es muy serio.

- Tuve… tuve una pelea- ella me miro- no es nada importante- frunció el ceño.

- Pudieron matarla- baje la vista- ¿Quién fue? Esto merece una demanda- negué- joven- miro a mi nisan- ¿Quién le hizo esto?- el titubeo, pero yo me puse de pie, no quería oírlo hablar, si lo hacía me iría peor que hoy, tenía miedo, sus golpes nunca habían sido asi, nunca había estado tan enojado, Salí corriendo (entiéndase el sarcasmos de corriendo) no podía dejar que me hicieran más preguntas, tenía miedo, por primera vez tenía miedo por lo que me pudiera pasar, siempre antepuse a mi hermana, pero ahora yo temía.

Llegue a la avenida y mi nisan venía detrás de mí, corrí otro poco mas hasta meterme en un callejón, Salí por el otro lado y llegue casi cerca de la disquera, tenía que seguir corriendo. Era injusta, mi nisan solo quería ayudarme, pero yo no podía aceptarlo sin temer involucrarlo, llegue a la avenida y estuve cerca de caer, pero seguí. El semáforo se puso en verde y mire con terror que venía un carro hacia mí, grite y me hice un ovillo. El conductor se bajo y me examino, pero no podía verlo, el sol me deslumbraba, me tendió la mano y yo me aleje de él, intente gatear, pero mi nisan llego y me cargo, miro al otro hombre.

- Déjame ayudarte a llevarla- hablo, mire un poco.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- susurre y entonces mi visión se aclaro- Itachi-san- el asintió, me cargo y me subió a su auto, ambos subieron y arranco- no le digas nada, por favor.

- Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero esto es una brutalidad y no pienso dejarlas un día mas con ese monstruo- lo mire- irán a vivir conmigo- abri los ojos, bueno un ojo- se quedaran conmigo no- asentí y esta vez no opuse resistencia, la doctora me pregunto sobre lo ocurrido.

- F-fue mi… m-mi- empecé a llorar- mi p-padre… por… por favor no- ella asintió.

De ahí falte tres días a la escuela y una semana al trabajo, ahora vivo con mi nisan y al menos no nos falta tanto el dinero. Mi padre negó los hechos y dijo que las heridas me las había hecho en una riña callejera, lo que concernía al castigo por pelearme, el dijo que solo había sido eso, un castigo. Itachi-san había ido a verme todos esos días, desde que estuve en el hospital hasta el día que fue el juicio contra mi padre, lo malo es que el señor "amigo" de mi padre, abogo por él, ahora entendía porque me pedía que lo tratara bien y me trataba bien cuando él venía, era un hombre de dinero, famoso abogado. El había dicho que en todo el tiempo que conocía a mi padre (dos meses) él nunca me había tocado y las heridas que tenia me las había hecho yo al caerme de las escaleras, nadie más sabía que sufría maltrato, asi que nadie pudo rebatir a aquel hombre, pero aceptaron darle la custodia de Hanabi-chan a mi tío Hizashi, quien había venido para el juicio, aparte de mi custodia, solo lo que se refería a la escuela.

Al parecer mi vida se iba componiendo, y ahora que estaba en casa de Neji-nisan, los chicos venían más seguido, pasábamos más tiempo juntos y precisamente para no perder más tiempo, Minato-san había aceptado que yo organizara las cuestiones para el concierto que sería pasado mañana ¿Se imaginan? Por fin nos pasaba algo bueno, mire mi cama y ahí tenia las cosas para trabajar, Minato-san me había dado una computadora portátil.

- ¿Estarás cómoda?- mire al padre de mi mejor amigo y asentí- lamento no haber podido asistir al juicio- negué- pero al menos ya estas mejor- asentí- Neji, si ella necesita algo no dudes en pedirlo.

- Asi será Minato-san- dijo con mucho respeto- Hinata-sama- lo mire- ¿Necesita algo?- negué, la verdad es que solo me la pasaba acostada y aunque quisiera no podía hacer nada, ahora sí tendría trabajo y Naruto-kun pediría todas las tareas a los profesores.

- Nada, gracias Neji-nisan- sonreímos- ¿Vino Itachi-san?- el asintió, también se paseaba seguido a casa de Neji y el recogía a mi hermana, disfrazado claro y Hanabi-chan babeaba todo el camino, bueno según declaraciones de ella, porque Itachi-san no se había quejado, al contrario me había dicho que ella era agradable- ¿Y Sasuke-kun?

- El teme está pidiendo las tareas- mire y Naruto-kun venia entrando- hola Hinata-chan- sonreí y se sentó en la cama conmigo- ya se empieza a quitar lo morado- sonreí y el conmigo- mal nacido- le puse la mano en el brazo- ya me calmo- sonreímos y por la puerta ingreso Sasuke-kun, tenía el ceño fruncido cuando me vio, pero aun asi paso- ¡Teme!

- ¡Cállate Usuratonkachi!- el cerro la boca y me miro- ten, Kurenai-sensei desea que te mejores- asentí y él se acerco a la cama, tiro a mi rubio amigo y me analizo- ¿Cómo te sientes?- asentí- vete Naruto- el rubio solo frunció el ceño y después nos mando una mirada algo extraña ¿Qué se habría imaginado?- Neji me dijo que el que te había detenido había sido Itachi- asentí- y que él ha estado viniendo- asentí de nuevo y el frunció el ceño- maldito- le puse la mano en la mejilla y él me miro- lo siento- asentí y el empezó a acortar las distancias entre nosotros, abri los ojos e inconscientemente empezaba a hacerme hacia atrás, pero me detuve, estaba a milímetros de mi, entre abri los labios.

- ¡Hinata, ya volví!- nos separamos justo cuando la puerta se abrió, estaba tan roja que y tan acalorada- ¿Tienes fiebre?- mi hermana corrió hacia mi- ¡Estás muy roja!- corrió hacia afuera- ¡Neji-nisan una jícara con agua y unos trapos!- me reí y Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño- con permiso Sasuke-san- él se movió y ella me recostó- Itachi-san me trajo- vi a Sasuke-kun ponerse tenso y yo sonreí- es muy amable… vimos a papá- abri los ojos- caminaba hacia la casa y estaba algo- medito- algo cabizbajo- me negaba a creer que era por nuestra partida, ese hombre no tenia sentimientos- ¿Hinata?

- No te preocupes Hanabi-chan- ella me miro- pronto me recuperare, es mas ya no me duele nada, pero no me dejan levantarme.

- No discutas Hinata-san- en el umbral de la puerta estaba Itachi-san- ¿Cómo sigue?- asentí- ¡oh, Sasuke!- el apretó los puños- no sabía que estabas aquí- ambos se miraron con amenaza y yo me puse de pie, bueno me quise levantar pero tropecé con las sabanas.

- ¡Hyuga!- Sasuke-kun me levanto en sus brazos y me dejo en la cama- vaya que eres torpe- sonreímos- me retiro, vendré en un rato- asentí y el salió- muévete- le dijo a Itachi-san y el frunció el ceño, pero no se movió, lo cual enojo mas a Sasuke-kun haciendo que lo empujara- estorbas- gruño y camino hasta la sala- ¡Dobe, nos vamos!- el asintió y se despidió de mi.

Después de eso, pase otra semana los muchachos se presentaron en concierto en el parque y todo fue un éxito, se firmo un contrato para que se presentaran otra vez y Minato-san me llevo a conocer a los "jefes" aunque se imaginaran que yo me veía tan graciosa por las vendas que traia puestas. Jejeje pero lo mejor de todo es que habíamos logrado inscribir al grupo en la famosa guerra de bandas.

- ¡¿De verdad?!- cuestionaron todo y Minato-san y yo asentimos- ¡Eso es genial!- Naruto-kun era el líder de la banda, pero el vocalista era Sasuke-kun y Neji-nisan- ¿Qué canciones deberíamos llevar?- empezaron a reunirse y yo me quede quieta, empecé a revisar las reglas del concurso.

- Escuchen- ellos se callaron y me miraron- aquí dice que las cuatro etapas se rigen por categoría, la primera etapa es una canción con- mire bien- con un significado importante, el concursante debe transmitir algún sentimiento- ellos asintieron- la segunda categoría consiste en un tema para bailar- ellos abrieron los ojos- ok eso es raro ¿Tienen canciones asi?- meditaron y negaron- ok, la tercera categoría es un dueto- abrieron los ojos- les asignaran una pareja y cantaran una canción de amor- todos fruncieron el ceño- y la ultima es una canción de despedida- levante una ceja- según dice aquí… esta tiene que ser una canción escrita en un lapso de una semana antes de esa categoría y que no aceptaran cualquier cosa- si que eran estrictos- ¿Podrán lograrlo?- los vi dudar un poco.

- ¡Claro que sí!- mire a Naruto-kun- ¡Siempre hemos triunfado!- miro a todos y asintieron.

- Yo diseño la ropa- hablo Hanabi-chan y todos sonrieron- ¿Si?- asintieron y Sasuke-kun bufo- con ayuda de Kakashi-san, claro- empezamos a reír.

- Tendremos que trabajar mucho- dijo Sasuke-kun y todos asentimos- ¿Cuándo es la primera etapa?- leí y me atragante- ¿Qué?

- Es la próxima semana- todos abrimos los ojos- ¿Si lo lograran?- asintieron, pero no tan convencidos- bueno, de todos modos hoy es domingo- asintieron- tienen al otro domingo en la noche- asintieron- si se puede- sonreí - ¿No?

- Supongo- hablo Shikamaru-san- es muy problemático- sus ojos conectaron con los míos y sonrió- pero supongo que si se podrá- sonreí, Shikamaru-san era muy especial para mí.

Me levante temprano ese día y aproveche para hacer el desayuno, por fin trabajaba, hay no saben lo bien que se siente poner las manos sobre un sartén y oler los ingredientes antes de cortarlos. Me sentía mejor, había pasado tres días en el hospital, cuatro en cama y cuatro logrando moverme de poco en poco y ahora ¡Por fin! ¡No hay dolor! ¡No hay vendas! Y solo tengo que tomarme las pastillas por si llegara a haber dolor, cosa que no hay.

Deje las cosas en su lugar, desayune, por cierto ya me había acostumbrado a desayunar temprano, por lo cual ahora me estaba muriendo de hambre, deje las cosas sobre la mesa y medite un poco, intentaba olvidar las costumbres que tenia con mi padre, por ejemplo el primer día que estuve aquí, me quise levantar a hacer el desayuno, pero Neji-nisan no me había dejado y tampoco Hanabi-chan.

Termine de desayunar y espere a que se levantaran, pero no lo hicieron, suspire, en las noticias decían que hoy podía llover. Por lo general no creo en el pronóstico del tiempo asi que, dejare el paraguas en casa. Salí y tuve que mirar a todos lados si quería evitar que me atropellaran en mi primer día de escuela, después de la paliza que me habían dado, pero ya no importaba, abri los brazos y deje que el viento matinal golpeara de lleno mi cuerpo y mi cara, nunca había estado tan feliz de salir.

- ¡Buenos días princesa trágica!- me congele en donde estaba- es bueno verte tan bien- me voltee y ahí estaba ese hombre- Hinata-chan ¿Podría probar tus platillos otra vez?- su sonrisa era cruel, muy cruel y solo me infundía miedo.

**Hasta aquí. Jajaja soy mala muajaja, bueno ok, jajaja los próximos capítulos habrá más romance y más acá, mas rivalidad, entre Sasuke e Itachi, Sakura y Hinata, Hanabi y Konohamaru. También habrán más oportunidades para hacer sufrir a hina, no me regañen es necesario, ya salió una cosa buena del maltrato, pues ahora vamos por mas cosas buenas.**

**Jejeje. Respondiendo comentarios.**

**Sin pantalones.- jajaja See, Hanabi-chan es una fan consumada, jejeje espero que te guste el capitulo. Y buenas noches. ^.^**

**EyesGray-sama.- qué bueno que te encanto el capitulo, en este, pues la verdad no creo que te guste tanto, pero si quieres asesinarme jajaja no hay problema xD, NTC es broma, no me mates. Ok no, gracias por leer bonita semana.**

**Citlali Uchiha.- ¡Qué bien! Me da muchísimo gusto que te unas a esta historia y también me alegra que te gustara, un abrazo enorme jejeje, si a mí también me cae bien Ino, pero ahora es mala jeje, e Itachi-kun también es el enemigo de Sasuke, pero te juro que es un amor. **

**Tsuki-hime.- jajaja am, luego te enteraras, a lo mejor en el siguiente capítulo no se jejeje.**

**Andrea-chan.-no soy tan mala con Hinata, solo soy Mm, ¿Realista? Nah, solo digamos que la estoy tratando como por lo general la vida trata a los estrellados, a veces me paso asi, pero vas a ver que le va a ir bien, tu confía en mi ;)**

**Andrea.- estoy confundida, ¿Eres Andrea a secas? O Andrea-chan, o son diferentes. Bueno en fin, ya luego me entero, jejeje, ok el caso es que espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por leer. ^.^**

**Paz.- jajaja responderé de acuerdo a tus preguntas, o sea, en orden. Sí, sí, porque la quiere y si, jejeje xD, y la ultima, más o menos, y si Neji es genial, y te digo confía en mí, la recompensa viene al final. ;)**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.- am, igual también te enteraras a lo mejor el siguiente capítulo, pero no se jejeje, Sakura es una vil mentirosa y Hinata-chan es muy inteligente. **

**Jessychan13.- jajaja bienvenida, que bueno que te enamoraras de la historia xD, como siempre me alegra mucho saber que se agregan más personitas.**

**Lady-darkness.- ya ves, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo y todo para tenerlas contentas a todas, me da mucho gusto que sigas aquí, y no te caigas. Gracias.**

**Ahora sí, jajaja. Dudas, quejas, aclaraciones, comentarios, ideas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas. Jejeje nos vemos. Bye, bye.**


	8. Bendito dia de lluvia

**¡Ya volví! Ok, ok jejeje me da gusto ver tantos comentarios jejeje. Me da gusto que sigan por aquí y pues, gracias a todas las que leen pero no dejan comentarios y las que dejan esta historia como su favorita o la siguen. ^.^ **

**Am, esta vez pondré una canción pero no es que la canten los muchachos, es para ambientar el asunto. Y pues sería la única indicación de hoy, yo les aviso cuando ponerla y pues no se asusten por Hina-chan.**

**La canción es Jikan yo tomare. De Azu y Seamo. Jejeje. **

**Bendito día de lluvia.**

Me quede congelada en el lugar, ese hombre estaba ahí de nuevo y lo peor de todo es que no había nadie alrededor nuestro, mire a ambos lados y empecé a querer retroceder, pero después me detuve, no podía ser cobarde. Me enderece y pase a un lado suyo, sin mirarlo más y evitando chocar con él.

- Eres tan fría Hinata-chan- hablo y yo seguí caminando- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hanabi-chan?- me quede quieta- ¿Sabes? Tu padre me había contactado un día hace ya dos meses y…

- ¡Hinata!- voltee y ahí estaba Shikamaru-kun- buenos días- lucía un look deportivo, sus pants negros y una playera sin mangas blanca- ¿Le ayudo en algo señor?- me agarro del brazo y me alejo de ese hombre- creo que es algo temprano para molestar a la señorita ¿No cree?- el nos miro con ¿Odio? ¿Enojo? Siempre le había visto sonrisas amables y empalagosas y ahora se veía diferente.

- Solo hablaba con Hinata-chan- Shikamaru-kun asintió- me retiro- se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, suspire y me recargue en mi amigo.

- Gracias Shikamaru-kun- el sonrió de lado- creí que no se iría nunca.

- Supuse- sonreí- que problemático es ese hombre- asentí- vamos, te acompaño al escuela- todo el camino fuimos en silencio pero no era incomodo, me sentía bien al estar con él- bien, aquí termina mi trabajo- sonreímos- escucha- asentí- me gustaría poder traerte diario- abri los ojos- no quiero que ese sujeto vuelva a aparecer- asentí- pasare por ti mañana ¿De acuerdo?- asentí y él me dio un beso en la mejilla, no piensen mal, Shikamaru es como mi nisan así que no hagan ideas raras jejeje- adiós.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- mire y mi amigo rubio venia hacia acá- que bueno, ya te sientes mejor- empezó a parlotear mientras movía sus brazos de forma exagerada, sonreí- es un alivio, si supieras- le ponía atención aunque no lo pareciera y me sorprendió ver que llegaba una limosina- es el teme- lo mire- me dijo que hoy lo traerían al escuela y… ¡¿Eh?!- del auto no solamente bajaba Sasuke-kun si no también Mikoto-san y detrás de ella, Itachi-san- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

- ¡Hinata-chan!- hablo Mikoto y corrió hasta mi- mírate nada mas ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- asentí- que bueno- su preocupación era sincera, y me puse a pensar. Desde que mamá había fallecido, yo era quien se encargaba de la casa y yo me preocupaba por las cosas o por Hanabi-chan, pero incluso aunque mi hermana mostro preocupación por mí, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta mi madre- ¿Estás bien?- asentí y ella sonrió- es que te fuiste, bien no importa. Vine a dejar a Sasuke-chan a la escuela y de paso evitar que él e Itachi se asesinen- miramos detrás de ella y ambos peli negros se veían con desprecio ¿Qué habría pasado con ellos?- también venía a decirle a Naruto-kun- el asintió- saldré de viaje con Fugaku y me llevare a Itachi ¿Podrías cuidar de Sasuke?

- ¡Mamá! Ya no soy un niño- sonreí ante su berrinche- puedo cuidarme y quedarme solo en casa, además los sirvientes están ahí- bufo.

- Ya lo se querido, pero yo no me refería a eso- Sasuke-kun se puso serio y Naruto-kun igual- ¿Podrás?- el asintió- Hinata-chan- asentí- también te lo encargo a ti ¿De acuerdo?

Después de eso, entre a mi primera clase, todos mis compañeros me recibieron como si hubiera regresado de la segunda guerra mundial, las chicas, que por lo general me molestaban o me ignoraban, me habían abrazado como si no hubiera mañana o como si no necesitara respirar. Los hombres me palmearon la espalda, algo fuerte por cierto, pero me brindaron su apoyo y me dijeron que si alguien intentaba hacerme daño me defenderían. Todos ellos se habían ido con la versión que dio el juez, una riña callejera y de paso un castigo bien merecido. Kurenai-sensei también me dio su apoyo y me abrazo, por lo cual me sentí muy feliz.

Pase el almuerzo entre comillas bien y digo comillas, porque había empezado a llover. Debí creerle al pronóstico. Bueno ya no podía hacer nada, como me había levantado temprano, ahora si tenía mi propio almuerzo y estaba tan feliz, hasta que llego una mano blanca y una más morena.

- ¡Cocinas deliciosa Hinata-chan!- mire a Naruto-kun, quien se había comido una de las salchichas en forma de pulpo.

- No me quejo- Sasuke-kun tenía un oniguiri- lo haces bien, me agrada- sonrió de lado y por más que intente enfadarme, me gano la risa- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada- nos quedamos observando la lluvia, me gustaban los días lluviosos, pero no cuando no tenia paraguas, jejeje, casi no me gustaba mojarme.

Llego la hora de la salida y devolví todos los cuadernos que había pedido prestados en la mañana, guarde mis cosas y abandone el aula, lo malo es que seguía lloviendo, suspire. Bien, caminaría a casa, de todos modos no estaba tan lejos. Pase debajo de los arboles que había en la escuela y de ahí doble a la derecha para poder ir a casa, pero mi teléfono sonó, era Hanabi-chan que decía que hacían falta unas cosas. Suspire, iría por ellas.

Ya parecía sopa cuando termine de comprar las cosas y me dirigía a casa, nunca me había mojado tanto y ahora que recordaba, mi padre odiaba que caminara bajo la lluvia, el decía que eso solo lo hacían los idiotas. Era demasiado duro conmigo y ni siquiera sé porque lo recuerdo aun. Ahora soy libre y podía hacer lo que yo quisiera y… del otro lado de la calle iba mi padre, llevaba su paraguas y caminaba despacio. Recordaba lo vivido porque al final era mi padre y era mi familia, después de Hanabi-chan, era lo único que tenia, aparte de Neji- nisan y tío Hizashi, se detuvo frente a una casa y volteo, inconscientemente me escondí detrás de un poste de luz, que ridículo, como si no me fuera a ver. Me asome y él seguía caminando.

- ¡Hyuga!- voltee y ahí estaba Sasuke-kun- ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia?- el llevaba un paraguas y traia unas bolsas en la mano izquierda- ven- asentí y me puse debajo del paraguas, me sentía feliz, bueno no tanto, había visto a mi padre y eso me ponía algo deprimida- ¿Qué sucede?- lo mire y negué- eres rara- sonreí, mire y el trayecto era diferente- vamos a mi casa, necesitas secarte o te enfermara- iba a protestar- sin peros- hice un puchero- ya bastante tuviste con la paliza como para que ahora pesques un resfriado- seguí con mi puchero- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar en casa?- medite y negué- entonces hazme caso, o tu prioridad es la cama, porque tengo una y muy grande en casa- abri los ojos y me puse roja, eso era una insinuación ¿O no? ¿O sí?- es broma, vamos- llegamos a la mansión Uchiha, sí que era grande, muy grande. Llegamos al vestíbulo y como la última vez que había visto la oficina de Mikoto-san, recorrí con la vista todo- ya llegue.

- Sasuke-sama- vi al mayordomo- señorita- asentí- le sugeriría que subiera a tomar un baño, la ropa se la proporcionaremos después y meteremos sus prendas a la secadora- hablaba gracioso, pero no me podía reír, no al menos con los dos enfrente de mí- sígame- asentí y subí as escaleras ¡Eran inmensas! Y de un bonito acabado, el barandal era de madera y las escaleras de mármol, si que les gusta el lujo- Ésta es la habitación del joven Sasuke- asentí- allí está el baño y aquí dejare sus ropas, si no es molestia señorita- lo mire- su ropa la dejara en esta canasta, vendrá una mucama por ella- asentí y el salió, entre al baño y ¡oh por dios! Si el baño de la casa de Neji-nisan se me hacia grande, este era inmenso, tenía su propio jacuzzi, una regadera aparte y dos estantes llenos de toallas y objetos para el baño, había un espejo de cuerpo completo y ahí me di cuenta de que de verdad parecía una sopa, sonreí, me quite la ropa y mientras lo hacía, mas marcas salían a relucir. Como ahora vivía con mi nisan, no me había fijado mucho en mis heridas, pero ahora si, la espalda seguía un poquito morada, pero de ahí en fuera no tenia gran cosa, solo las costras en mi pierna, cara y brazo de los golpes con el cinturón. Deje la ropa en esa canasta, y me metí bajo el agua caliente.

La sentía recorrer por completo mis terminaciones nerviosas y como poco a poco me iba quitando el frio, sonreí. Podría quedarme aquí horas, pero no podía gastar tanta agua. Me lave con un shampoo, al parecer de Sasuke-kun y procure tallarme todo el cuerpo. Tome una de las toallas que había ahí, ¿Había mencionado que eran inmensas? Una sola toalla me llegaba hasta la rodilla. Salí y encontré en la canasta más ropa.

- Guau- dije cuando la vi, la deje sobre la cama y me senté, quería cepillarme el cabello- que linda casa- dije para mí misma.

- Me alegra que te guste- me paralice, en la puerta estaba Sasuke-kun con una bandeja y dos tazas humeantes, llevaba un plato con galletas y otro con oniguiris- vaya que eres atrevida Hyuga- mire mi aspecto y me sonroje- dejare esto aquí- asentí y salió de nuevo, aproveche para vestirme, la ropa interior me quedaba bien y me habían dado un pants de color negro con azul- ¿Lista?- asentí y el entro, sonrió de lado al verme bajar la cabeza y cepillarme el cabello- dame eso- lo mire y se sentó detrás de mí, empezó a pasar el peine por mi cabello- ¿Por qué te habías detenido?- lo mire- cuando saliste de la tienda te quedaste estática.

- Es que… vi a mi padre- jalo un poco- ¡Auch!- se disculpo- estaba caminando, al parecer su rumbo era la casa, no lo sé- afirmo- y… me sentí mal por él.

- ¿Después de lo que te hizo?- asentí y el bufo- vaya que eres buena- sonreí- yo nunca lo habría perdonado, si casi me mata.

- tienes razón, soy muy ingenua- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- pero era lo único que tenia, después de Hanabi-chan- me pase la manga de la sudadera por los ojos-perdona, has de creer que soy una llorona- el no dijo nada, pero si paso sus manos por mi cintura y recargo la cabeza en mi hombro, muy cerca de mi cuello- Sa… Sasuke… kun.

- Nunca supe nada de ti- apretó mas sus brazos- y creí que solo eras torpe, pero has pasado por mucho- me voltee un poco- lamento todo lo que te hice pasar- negué, acaricie su cara, desde la sien hasta su barbilla, no sabía en qué momento se había prendido el radio, pero pasaba un éxito de la famosa cantante Tenten, Jikan yo tomare. (N/K xD. Aquí pongan la canción)

- Estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo- el me miro- por estar a tu lado… por dejar a Hanabi una infancia feliz, por poder trabajar y ganar mi propio dinero y como dije, por estar a tu lado, no sabía que trabajabas allí, de haberlo sabido, te habría seguido desde que empezaste- sonrió de lado, susurrábamos, me di la vuelta y me senté en medio de sus piernas- siempre te he seguido, desde que me salvaste de aquel asaltante- el frunció el ceño- no te acuerdas, es natural- volví a acariciar su cara y esta vez el detuvo mi mano y la dejo en su mejilla- te vi un día que regresaba de la primaria, tu ya eras mayor y desde ese día te seguí, un día que no te pude ver, regrese triste a casa y me metí en un callejón sin salida, donde un hombre me siguió, me grito muchas cosas- sus ojos se iban tornando amenazadores, justo como ese día- y antes de que él me hiciera algo, apareciste tu, lo golpeaste y al final me dijiste "chica tonta" me tendiste la mano y me dejaste en un lugar donde hubiera mucha gente, desapareciste- el asintió- después de eso, busque todas las secundarias que tuvieran el escudo de tu camisa, me entere de que era de paga, estudie mucho y conseguí una beca y desde entonces te he seguido.

- Acosadora- susurro divertido y ambos sonreímos- nunca recordé esa ocasión- asentí- pero… qué bueno que siempre me has seguido- susurro contra mis labios, me tense y el sonrió- Hyuga- nos miramos un poco mas y al final el me beso, su beso no pretendía ser rápido ni pasional, quería decir muchas cosas, pase mis brazos por su cuello y el apretó mi cintura.

- Te quiero Sasuke-kun- el abrió los ojos- te quiero- sonrió de lado y volvió a besarme, me dio la vuelta haciendo que yo quedara recostada, se separo un poco de mí y yo sonreí, volvió a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez para profundizar el beso, entre abri los labios y me sentí extraña, uno porque era la primera vez que alguien me besaba asi, he de decir que Sasuke-kun tiene mucha paciencia conmigo y dos, porque iba subiendo mi temperatura, esto era nuevo, pero sabía que quería seguir asi. Sus besos eran demandantes y eran más profundos, inconscientemente apreté su espalda con mis uñas, cosa que lo hizo gruñir, dejo mis labios y bajo por mi cuello, me arquee un poco y apreté las sabanas. Volvió a subir hasta mis labios y yo jale un poco su cabello, quería fundirlo a mí, me gustaba esta sensación. Mariposas recorrían mi estomago y todas las partes que sus manos tocaban, haciendo que me sintiera cada vez más feliz. La temperatura subía cada vez mas y yo acariciaba su espalda, asi como sus hombros y enredaba las piernas en su cintura, el paseaba sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mis piernas y le daba ligeros apretones a mis muslos, sus manos subían de regreso y acariciaba parte de mi abdomen. Me quito la sudadera y sus manos se perdieron dentro de la playera que traia puesta, acaricio mi espalda con mucho cariño, como si recordara los golpes que había recibido.

- Hinata- susurro y yo me congele, ese hombre más sexi no podía ser- soy tuyo- abri los ojos y el sonrió de lado- asi como tú eres mía- me sentí extrañamente feliz, eso quería decir que había algo entre nosotros ¿No? Bueno si ahora estábamos en una situación tan, tan acalorada, debíamos ser algo- ¿Verdad?- asentí y puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y lo atraje de nuevo a mí, baje mis manos hasta su playera y la saque, dejando ver su trabajado y bien formado torso, sus músculos duros bajo mis palmas. Había estado enamorada de él desde hacía mucho tiempo y al parecer por fin saldría algo bueno.

- Sasuke-sama- nos separamos, habían tocado la puerta y el sonrió de lado- lo buscan en la puerta- no se atrevió a entrar el mayordomo, ¿Sospecharía algo?

- ¿Quién es?- hablo Sasuke-kun.

- Es una mujer- medito- "esa" mujer- Sasuke-kun gruño, se separo de mi y tomo su playera, se la puso, abrió la puerta y salió disparado- señorita Hyuga- asentí- cuide del joven Sasuke- lo mire- vaya- asentí y baje corriendo las escaleras solo para ver a Sakura-san, apreté los puños, Sasuke-kun estaba con el ceño fruncido y al parecer muy enojado.

- Por favor Sasuke- ella volteo y me miro- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Sasuke-kun la ignoro y me miro, le sonreí- contesta- paso a un lado de mi novio, ¿Lo podía llamar asi? Supongo que si- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo podría preguntarle yo a usted Sakura-san- ella abrió los ojos- al parecer no es bien recibida aquí- ok, me estaba volando la barda con mis demostraciones de valentía, si seguía asi, pronto de verdad me haría valiente- retírese por favor- ella frunció el ceño, pero accedió a darse la vuelta.

- Nada ha terminado Sasuke-kun- él la miro- volverás a mí y veras que yo soy la más indicada para ti- me miro a mi- no esa niña- y fue cuando recordé un ligero detalle, insignificante tal vez, Sasuke-kun era tres años mayor que yo y digo tres, porque aun no cumplo diecinueve y otro detallito, cosa de nada, ellos habían salido. Ella dio la vuelta y Sasuke-kun apretó los puños, me fije y todos los sirvientes estaban reunidos, algunos se asomaban por las escaleras y otros por las puertas de la cocina, de la sala o cosas asi, sonreí. Se veían tan graciosos.

- ¿Qué hacen?- hablo Sasuke-kun- ¡¿no tienen trabajo?!- dijo con una venita en su sien y todos desaparecieron, empecé a reírme y el sonrió de lado- pequeña valiente- me abrazo y yo me sentía aun más afortunada, ¿Es que por fin me pasarían cosas buenas? Me dije a mi misma que si, por fin se compondría nuestra vida, y digo nuestra, por ser la de mi hermana, la mía y la de mi nisan.

- ¡mi nisan!- el frunció el ceño- se suponía que tenía que dejar estas cosas en casa- sonrió de lado.

- Vaya que eres torpe Hyuga- sonreí, corrí escaleras arriba- déjalo, te llevare después a casa- lo mire- aun tenemos que tomar algo caliente, debes tener frio- la verdad era que no- ¿O tal vez no?- su sonrisa podría derretir hasta el mismo sol, yo me sentía como gelatina.- vamos, come algo- asentí y fue cuando vi la gran pantalla de plasma que había en otro cuarto, el cuarto de Sasuke-kun era del tamaño de mi casa ¿Se imaginan? La recamara era inmensa, el baño también y por si fuera poco había un cuarto al lado para las películas- ¿Quieres ver una película?- asentí y me llevo hacia allá, ¡Tenia su propia maquita de palomitas de maíz!- cierra la boca Hyuga- sonreí y la cerré ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la tenía abierta. El hizo una llamada, al parecer mi nisan y al final me dijo que teníamos hasta las ocho, jejeje, bendito día de lluvia, me había mojado y parecía una sopa, vi a mi padre, estoy pasando una velada increíble con Sasuke-kun y por si fuera poco ¡Estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz como en un cine!

**Hasta aquí, jejeje ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusto, jejeje. Hinata-chan es muy afortunada, pero lo importante es que ahora si se cuando se revelara la verdad, es el siguiente capítulo, no dejen de leer, como siempre aquí estamos, misma hora, mismo canal jejeje xD.**

**AmayaOkami.-gracias por unirte a esta historia y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Hinatacris.- jajaja pobrecita, pero si la salvan, espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Jessychan13.- aquí está la continuación jejeje. **

**Yue Akai.- bienvenida (o) jejeje mejor asi, la vez pasada le dije a un niño niña, jejeje. Bueno ok sin irme. Sí, bueno soy un poquito mala, no demasiado jejeje xD.**

**Lady-darkness.- pues regrésala, jajaja NTC, aun no termina. ;)**

**Bueno, ahora sí, muchas gracias a las que leen y pues nos vemos la siguiente ocasión, bye, bye.**


	9. Manos de padre

**Seguimos, jejeje me da gusto saber que siguen por aquí oigan una pregunta ¿Saben por qué diantres no me llegan las notificaciones de actualización de capitulo? Es raro y ayer no me llegaron los correos de reviews y hoy en la mañana aparecieron como 25/3/13. Bueno en fin.**

**A y también ¿Por qué tardan en aparecer los comentarios de las personitas que no son de fanfiction? Bueno ya, sin quejas jejeje. Ok como siempre les agradezco al final jeje, asi que nos vemos allá abajo y mientras disfruten el capítulo.**

**Que venga el capítulo.**

**Manos de padre… **

Sasuke-kun y yo regresábamos a casa de Neji-nisan, como había prometido, apenas termino la película y ya íbamos de regreso, a veces me detenía a mirarlo y otras era él quien se detenía. Que le habrá sucedido con Itachi-san. Mejor le preguntaría después; llegamos a casa entre risas, debido a que en un momento me había resbalado con el agua y el intento detener mi caída pero solo logro que ambos cayéramos, pero al menos ya estábamos en casa.

- Buenas noches- dije cuando entre, Neji-nisan tenía los ojos entrecerrados y yo sonreí- lo siento

- No importa- dijo y se levanto- ¿Le hizo algo?- no que yo no quisiera jejeje.

- Estoy bien nisan- el sonrió- hoy vi a padre- frunció el ceño- me sentí mal por él.

- Hinata-sama- suspiro- siéntese, hay algo que tiene que saber- lo mire y me senté- recuerda usted el día en que nos separaron ¿Cierto?- asentí, ese día yo iba en las piernas de tío Hizashi e íbamos al aeropuerto, mi padre estaba de muy mal humor- mi padre hablo con el suyo- asentí- y le dijo que él se las llevaría, para que pudieran ser educadas de una forma correcta- levante una ceja- Hiashi-sama desde siempre las había golpeado, a usted y a Hitomi-sama- asentí- la razón era porque creía que usted era hija de mi padre- abri los ojos- su parecido con Hitomi-sama avivo sus sospechas de que no era completamente de él- medite, ¿Me estaba diciendo que mi padre creía que mamá era infiel?- sospecho de mi padre y en varias ocasiones tuvieron pleitos- asentí- entonces él se harto y decidió llevarme, fue antes de que Hanabi-sama naciera- asentí, aun lo recordaba, faltaban días prácticamente- mi padre estuvo viajando de Londres hacia acá, solo con la intención de llevarlas con nosotros, pero Hiashi-sama lo acuso de intento de secuestro, también acuso a Hitomi-sama de ser infiel- asentí- supongo que es por eso los constantes maltratos hacia usted- lo mire- se parece mucho a Hitomi-sama- baje la vista.

- ¿Por qué papá creía eso?- el suspiro y yo lo mire- ¿Si era infiel?- el miro hacia arriba- ¿Con quién?

- Con otro miembro de la familia Hyuga, no era mi padre él sabía de lo suyo- medite- no se asuste, usted es hija legitima de Hiashi Hyuga- asentí- ella se enamoro de aquel hombre después de que se diera la noticia de su segundo embarazo- asentí- esa es la razón- ambos bajamos la vista, padre estaba dolido y pensaba que lo íbamos a abandonar y al final lo hicimos, me sentí terrible- no llore Hinata-sama- me abrazo- el busco su propia ruina, no es culpa suya.

- Pero padre no quería estar solo- me apreté mas contra su pecho- y lo dejamos solo, lo abandone, me siento tan mal, soy una mala hija.

- Entonces él es un mal padre- lo mire- usted y Hanabi-sama son lo único que le quedaba de Hitomi-sama, pero en su último ataque, casi la mata- baje la vista- regrese después de dejar a hanabi-sama aquí- asentí.

- ¿Puedo justificarlo?- el negó- no tiene justificación ¿Verdad?- asintió- lo siento, es solo que- entonces recordé a aquel hombre- ¿Qué sabes del hombre que lo defendió en el juicio?- me soltó y medito.

- Solo sé que es un abogado- asentí- no se mas- me miro - ¿Por qué?

- Hoy lo encontré- el asintió- y de no ser por Shikamaru-kun, no sé que habría hecho ese hombre- frunció el ceño- no me agrada nisan.

- A mi tampoco- asentimos- vaya a dormir Hinata-sama- asentí y lo deje. Mañana seria otro día.

Amaneció y yo volví a salir temprano, les había dejado el desayuno a los muchachos y yo iba con rumbo a la disquera, tenía que arreglar unos papeles que me encargo Minato-san, pase cerca del lugar donde lo había visto, pero para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Shikamaru-kun, corrí y lo abrace, el bufo un poco pero acepto mi abrazo, le dije el rumbo que tomaríamos y asintió.

- ¿Lo has visto?- oímos a una mujer- pobre hombre- nos miramos entre nosotros- es trágico… ¿Pero ya viste? Son dos- miramos y ahí estaban los paramédicos, se estaban llevando dos personas.

- Disculpe- la llame y ella me miro- ¿Qué paso?

- Esos hombres iban saliendo de la tienda- asentí y mire la tienda, estaba cerca de la otra casa, donde vivía mi padre- y pues pasaron unos hombres en motocicleta y los quisieron asaltar- asentí- y no se dejaron y dispararon- abri los ojos- oye niña- la mire- ahora que me dijo, sus ojos eran idénticos a los tuyos- Shikamaru-kun y yo abrimos los ojos y miramos dentro de la ambulancia.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dije cuando el paramédico iba cerrar la puerta- es… es probable que lo conozca- el negó.

- Si quiere saber su estado le recomiendo que vaya directo al hospital de konoha- asentí- no puedo dejarla subir, ya hay una persona- asentí.

- Hinata-chan- mire y era el acosador amigo de papá- tu padre estará bien- asentí y se fueron.

- ¿Estás bien?- asentí- ¿Qué tienes?

- Soy una mala hija- el abrió los ojos- no siento nada, le dispararon y no siento tristeza o algo, estoy tranquila- el asnito- soy malvada ¡Soy muy mala!- ok estaba exagerando con mi monologo, pero era verdad, no sentía nada, me había asustado un poco, pero ahora que vi a ese hombre ahí, no siento nada de remordimiento. Es más me descubrí a mi misma deseando que… - soy un monstruo- Shikamaru-kun me abrazo y se quedo conmigo hasta que fuimos a la escuela.

Estuve ida durante todo el día, me sentía extraña, pensaba una y otra y otra vez en mi padre, en sus maltratos en que en ningún momento de mi niñez me había dedicado una sonrisa o me había abrazado y que el hecho de verlo hoy, después de un "asalto" no me producía tristeza. ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Podía ser tan ingrata que ni siquiera cuidaría de mi padre? ¿Era de verdad tan mala hija?

Durante el receso me había sentado a organizar los contratos y aun meditaba sobre mi padre. ¿Debería ir a verlo? ¿Qué me diría? ¿Intentaría pegarme con el suero? Bueno eso era obvio que no, supongo que estaría inmóvil. Unas manos taparon mi visión y unos labios mordieron mi oreja mientras soplaba muy despacio de en ella, cosa que me hizo erizarme por completo.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas?- susurro contra mi oído y después mordió mi lóbulo- te he estado llamando y no me contestabas- se sentó a mi lado y yo aun sentía sus soplidos en mi oído- ¿Estás bien?- lo mire y me sonreía burlonamente.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- dije nerviosa y su sonrisa se ensancho- ¿Qué?- se acerco y me beso, tan lenta y tortuosamente, que cuando se separo de mi yo solo me quede con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados- eso no es justo- susurre y el soltó una carcajada abierta.

- Lo sé- sonreímos y seguí acomodando- ¿Son los contratos?- asentí- ¿Sesión de fotos?- asentí- ¿Y para qué?

- Haces muchas preguntas- le dije, quitándole la hoja- los contrato una revista, para que posaran en el grupo juvenil más famoso y atractivo- dude un poco en lo de atractivo y el levanto una ceja- jejeje- saque otro contrato- este es para un comercial- me lo quito y empezó a leer- ese no lo conseguí yo, fue Sakura-san e Ino-san- el asintió- lo de la sesión de fotos fue idea mía- dije como si hubiera sido el mayor logro de la historia y el sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo es?- medite.

- Dentro de dos semanas- asintió- tienen tiempo- asintió de nuevo- ¿Ya pensaron en la canción?- negó y yo bufe.

- Pasado mañana empieza la gira ¿Iras?- lo mire, se me había olvidado, pero ahora había otro problema ¿Dónde dejaría a Hanabi-chan?

- ¿Dónde dejare a Hanabi-chan?- el medito- no puedo ir Sasuke-kun- bufo y yo sonreí- pero diviértanse mucho ¿De acuerdo?- asintió.

- Bien, ya que no vas a estar conmigo esos días- asentí- será solo alrededor de la ciudad, no es gran cosa- asentí- tendrás que pagarme- medite, ¿Pagarle? Mire mis bolsillos- jajaja torpe- me dijo y sello sus labios con los míos.

Llego la mañana siguiente y yo no había ido a ver a mi padre, es más me descubrí a mi misma correr en dirección contraria al hospital, no quería ver, pero si quería ver, ¿Qué me pasa? Shikamaru-kun también había venido conmigo en varias ocasiones, para evitar al acosador ese, pero lo que no entendía era porque no me decía algo sobre mi padre.

- Deberías relajarte- me dijo cuando íbamos de regreso a casa, me acompaño en la mañana por las cosas a la disquera y ahora de regreso- no pasara nada porque lo veas- medite y asentí, pasamos junto al hospital- Hiashi Hyuga por favor- la enfermera asintió y nos dijo piso tres habitación 34- gracias- yo me iba tronando los dedos, no quería verlo, bueno si quería, pero no quería. Me sentía mal por venir a verlo apenas hoy a las… 4:15 de la tarde y con mucha tarea encima. Llegamos a la habitación y antes de que pusiera un pie dentro, Shikamaru-kun me jalo y me pego a la pared, me puso en medio de sus piernas y me tapo la boca- Shh- lo mire y él se quedo ahí- hay alguien con él.

- Gracias por venir- oí a mi padre- pero ya me siento mejor- Shikamaru-kun y yo nos asomamos y ahí estaba el amigo acosador, estaba sentado de espaldas a nosotros y mi padre miraba hacia la ventana- ¿Las has visto?- el asintió- ingratas- me sentí mal, no debería estar ahí.

- Créeme cuando te digo que es mejor que no estén ahora contigo- él lo miro y nosotros nos escondimos otra vez- Hinata-chan parece estar saliendo con alguien- mire con horror la cara de mi padre, tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder- me encargaste cuidarlas y ayer que la vi, un chico no me dejo estar cerca- dijo con fingida pena. El muy… no había dicho nada, solo me quería molestar.

- Por eso prefiero que la cuides tu- Shikamaru-kun, se levanto y me jalo con el- es porque solo tu…- ya no escuche mas y me quede intrigada ¿Qué quería decir?

Durante esa noche me quede pensando en lo que él iba a decir y que Shikamaru-kun no me quería decir. Manos de padre, algunos decían que era lo más genial, comparar tus manos con las de tu padre y aspirar a ser como él. Que una madre es tu amor, pero tu padre es el modelo a seguir, pero para mí no era así. Las manos de mi padre solo habían lacerado una y mil veces mi cuerpo, me había golpeado, a veces una bofetada, un golpe con el cinturón, después siguieron las patadas y los puños. Y al final fue la casi aniquilación de mi existencia, el mismo estaba dispuesto a matarme.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Neji-nisan se quedo dormido en la sala, me puse mis pantalones, una sudadera negra y mis tenis, salí de la casa y camine hacia el hospital. Tenía que sacar respuestas, tenía que saber que pensaba ese día que me golpeo con la peor saña.

Llegue y me encontré con una figura parada a un lado, me asuste ¿Y si era un asaltante? Me acerque de poco en poco y la figura fue dejando ver un extraño peinado en forma de piña, sonreí al reconocerlo.

- Shikamaru-kun- el volteo y me sonrió- me asustaste.

- Supuse que vendrías- lo mire- yo también sentí curiosidad- me tendió la mano- ¿Lista?- suspire y asentí. Entramos y las enfermeras nos iban a detener- soy hijo de Shuikaku Nara- las tres enfermeras presentes, se detuvieron y asintieron- ¿Qué?- levante una ceja- mi padre es un cirujano reconocido, lo llaman cuando necesitan algo- asentí.

- Creí que tu padre era dueño de la policía y que era agente- dije confundida.

- También- abri los ojos- mi padre busco ambos trabajos para tener algo de acción, pero como es el líder, casi no le tocan las mejores cosas- sonreí- quería que fuera policía- bufo- que problemático- llegamos a la habitación de mi padre, estaba a oscuras y el dormía plácidamente, un sentimiento de tristeza me embargo.- tranquila- asentí, entre.

Nunca me imagine que mi padre se vería tan frágil, aunque su ceño aun se fruncía con orgullo. Se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y me miraba molesto, las vendas sobresalían de sus ropas y el suero estaba en su mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- apreté los puños- ¿No te basto con ser una mal agradecida?- baje la vista- eres una deshonra- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- tan parecida a ella, que solo supo serme infiel…- baje la mirada, no le respondería- lárgate, no quiero verte- lo mire y él se había acostado de lado.

- No me sorprendería que ella te hubiera engañado- me tape la boca y él se levanto inmediatamente, me miro con el ceño fruncido, bueno ya la había regado que me costaba meter más el dedo sobre la herida- tus maltratos la alejaron- apretó los puños sobre la sabana- tus golpes la mataron ¡La apartaste de mi lado!- el abrió los ojos- ¿Sabes de todo lo que sufrí?- el frunció el ceño y me miro con coraje- eres de lo peor, si yo hubiera podido también me hubiera ido. Ese día de la paliza- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y camine hasta la cama- rogué por paciencia- el me miro desconcertado- rogué para poder estar a tu lado y cuidar de mi hermana- el abrió los ojos- desde los siete años he rogado por paciencia para seguir- el bajo la mirada- pero solo se me concedió una oportunidad de irme de tu lado- el levanto su mirada y la choco con la mía, pero no me amedrente- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Habrías estado feliz por matarme?- tome sus manos y el intento apartarlas pero las apreté mas- ¿Estás manos no podían darme un abrazo? ¿Una caricia?- el abrió los ojos y fruncí mi ceño, arroje su mano y retrocedí- solo supieron darme golpes, provocaron dolor en todo mi ser.

- Merecías un correctivo- dijo como justificación.

- Entonces tu también mereces uno- abrió los ojos- y… y… estoy tan molesta que…- mire una almohada, a lo mejor alguien estaba de guardia o solo la había puesto ahí- que yo misma de corregiré- le pegue con la almohada hasta que lo tire de la cama- yo no te puedo pegar- le arroje la almohada- yo no puedo renegar contra ti ni decir que te odio- abrió los ojos- ante mis ojos eres mi padre, ante mi corazón… eres solo un ser que me lastimo y me humillo- se levanto y yo camine a la puerta- ante mi cerebro solo perteneces a las personas que deseo olvidar- abrió los ojos- no volverás a saber de Hanabi-chan ni de mi. Ya suficiente hiciste, quédate con tu castigo- me di la vuelta- hasta luego… Hiashi-sama.

Después de esa rara conversación, no volví a sentirme preocupada ni ansiosa. Sasuke-kun y los muchachos hicieron su gira y yo me quede junto con Minato-san y Hanabi-chan a cuidar la disquera, jejeje cuidar. Bueno el caso es que nosotros administrábamos las cosas que eran importantes.

También estábamos revisando las cosas sobre el concurso, apenas regresaran tendrían que enfrentarse contra siete bandas y de ahí pasar a la siguiente categoría.

.- Hinata- mire a Minato-san- es hora de irnos- mire el reloj- paso muy rápido el tiempo ¿No es asi?- asentí y mire a mi hermana, se había quedado dormida después de dar vueltas en la silla. Sonreí- yo la llevo- cargo a mi hermana y por un momento me fije en que él era un excelente padre, Naruto-kun no era grosero ni rebelde, era maduro, estaba constantemente trabajando y nunca se detenía- ¿Sucede algo? –negué.

- Sus manos- el levanto una ceja.

- ¿Qué tienen mis manos?- miro una de ellas mientras sostenía a Hanabi-chan y yo sonreí.

- Son las manos de un padre de verdad.- el abrió los ojos- las manos de padre- compare su mano con la mía, quería ser como él y lo lograría, llevaría a los chicos a la fama y me casaría con Sasuke-kun.

**Hasta aquí, Uff, que difícil ¿Me creerán si les digo que me costó un poco de trabajo escribir esto? A lo mejor porque no estaba inspirada, pero bueno. El siguiente capítulo es lo bueno. ¿Por qué? **

**Muy sencillo ¡Empieza la guerra de bandas! ¿Quiénes serán los participantes? ¿Quiénes serán los jueces? Créanme que era necesario este capítulo, era para que Hina-chan cerrara ese ciclo, puesto que ahora viene uno peor. Si como leyeron. Las cosas se complicaran a partir de aquí. Jejeje pero bueno.**

**Respondiendo comentarios.**

**Yeii-chan199759.- hey, justamente te había visto ayer mientras buscaba historias jejeje, que coincidencia. Bueno volviendo al caso, gracias por comentar, que bueno que te gusta.**

**EyesGray-sama.- si qué situación, pero ya vendrán más jejeje.**

**Jessychan13.- oye, como que lemon, niña no me perviertas (xD) jajaja. Si va a haber lemon, pero todavía no, aun falta un poquito, jejeje. Pero aun asi, gracias por la sugerencia.**

**Sasuhinafan por siempre.- gracias jejeje.**

**Andrea.- jejeje que bueno que te gustara, el siguiente es mejor.**

**Paz.- am si quieres hacerte una cuenta no hay problema y la verdad te ayudaría bastante con otras historias que fueran tus favoritas y si, si te llega un mail que te dice, Kasai actualizo yupi jajaja ok no. Am siendo sinceras no había pensado en un ITAHANA y la verdad no me llama la atención, jejeje. Y pues Sasuke-kun, yo opino que aun siente algo, es que aun no se me ocurre nada, pero ya veremos como dije, se pondrá peor la cosa. Ya viene la guerra de bandas, ya viene personajes que aun no salen y ya vienen muchas aclaraciones con respecto a Itachi y Sasuke.**

**Bueno, como no sé si me faltaron jejeje yo solo les digo, muchas gracias por seguirme y pues empezare ya el siguiente para subirlo horita en unas horas o mañana temprano jejeje. El caso es que ya me pican las manos por escribir lo demás. Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo bye, bye.**


	10. guerra de bandas primera etapa

**Aquí estoy. Jajaja como lo prometí me pondré a escribir el siguiente capítulo, si lo están leyendo es porque lo subí esta misma noche, si no, pues porque no jejeje (Zapes a Kasai) jajaja.**

**Si lo leen mañana (u hoy en la mañana jejeje) pues bienvenidas, abrazos y aplausos las echaba de menos ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos? Ok ya hable de mas, el caso es que estoy bajo influencia azucarada jeje y se me botaron las canicas. Bueno ya, poniéndonos serias.**

**El caso es que ahora es la primera etapa de la guerra de bandas y se revelara un poquito sobre el pasado de Sasuke-chan y Sakura-san. Jajaja también nuestra rubia rara, hará enojar y llorar a Hinata-chan, asi que preparen sus hígados. Hiashi no tendrá aparición al menos no en este capítulo y ya, seria todo, como ahora es la primera etapa.**

**Les anuncio que la canción es.**

Colors of the hearts. No me sé el cantante, pero es la apertura 3 de Blood + un anime muy recomendable si quieren verlo, jejeje. Ahora sí. Comenzamos la guerra jejeje.

La guerra de bandas… primera etapa.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de juntas de la disquera, Sasuke y los otros habían regresado hoy en la mañana y estábamos a mitad del día, el concurso seria pasado mañana a las siete de la noche en la "manzana de la discordia" curioso nombre ¿No? Pues ese era jejeje.

- ¿Qué canción deberíamos llevar?- cuestiono Naruto-kun- propongo "Not alone"

- Coincido con Naruto- comento kiba-kun- es la mejor que tenemos.

- Yo opino que no- hablo mi hermana y todos la miraron como diciendo ¿Eres del grupo? O si quiera ¿Eres de la edad como para entrar a un bar y oír canciones?- me gusta más otra canción- ellos levantaron una ceja, todo en perfecta sincronía- ustedes son famosos localmente, o sea que aquí si conocen sus canciones- asintieron.

- ¿Qué les parece "Colors of the hearts"?

- Aun no la ensayamos bien- hablo Neji-nisan- seria un problema.

- La podemos ensayar hoy y mañana- asintieron- de las doce canciones que tenemos, esa es la única que aun no escuchan- hablo Shikamaru-kun- podría funcionar.

- Coincido con él- hablo Sasuke-kun- ¿Qué opinas Hinata?- lo mire y medite, asentí- está decidido- todos sonrieron y yo igual- bien nosotros nos vamos- mire a todos y ellos sonrieron, espere a que se pararan, pero Sasuke-kun me tomo de la mano y me jalo- despídete- lo mire confundida y el levanto mi mano y la agito- adiós- me saco de ahí y todos explotaron en carcajadas mientras yo me moría de vergüenza- ¿Qué pensabas?

- Que quien se iba eran ustedes- el bufo- aun tengo trabajo Sasuke-kun- el me miro.

- Ya trabajaste mucho- sonreí- además de que mi madre quiere que vayas a verla- lo mire- es domingo, no trabaja los domingos- asentí- ¿Vienes?- le sonreí y en eso nos encontramos con Sakura-san, nos miraba con coraje contenido y al final paso empujándome.

- No estorben- nos dijo y siguió caminando, Sasuke-kun bufo, pero no le quito la vista de encima, llevábamos dos semanas de novios, y no me atrevía a preguntar ya que parecería muy curiosa, pero quería saber que había pasado.

- Sasuke-kun- el me miro- ¿Qué sucedió?- abrió los ojos y después negó- Sasuke- me acorralo contra la pared.

- Nada importante- susurro a centímetros de mi y sentí todo mi ser vibrar- ¿Qué sucede?- lo mire- ¿Se te quito lo valiente?- hice un puchero y el aprovecho para besarme- ¿Eso es un si?- hice otro puchero y esta vez sonrió de lado, pase mis manos por su cuello y el las enrollo en mi cintura- te contare después- asentí y me beso, sus labios acariciaron los míos y después profundizo el contacto, me estremecí contra sus brazos y el me apretó mas. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus subidas de tono con respecto a los besos y siendo sinceras, quería mas. Me colgué de su cuello y el apretó mi cintura haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura, paso su manos a mis muslos y yo enrede las mías en su cabello- Hinata- nos miramos a los ojos y el sonrió de lado- me vuelves loco- sonreí, bajo sus labios hasta mi cuello y comenzó a dar ligeros lengüetazos sobre él, me estremecí, beso toda la superficie hasta llegar a mi lóbulo e inmediatamente me envistió, solté un gemido ahogado y el gruño. Puse mis manos sobre su espalda y la rasguñe un poco haciendo que l volviera a gruñir. Sus labios asaltaron los míos de manera hambrienta y su lengua danzaba con la mía en una lucha, en la cual yo perdía pero daba lo mejor de mí, mi respiración se iba agitando y salían gemidos ahogados, sus manos serpentearon hasta colarse en mi playera y acariciar mi vientre, cosa que me produjo cosquillas, sus manos se aferraron en mi cintura y sus besos se volvieron demandantes, ya no podía mantener el ritmos y solo entreabría los ojos mientras sentía el calor inundar mis mejillas, nos separamos por falta de aire y e sonrió- torpe- sonreí- vámonos- me bajo y arregle un poco mi ropa, las piernas me temblaban ligeramente.

Subimos a su auto y yo me dedique a pensar un poco, Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san se odiaban, pero él era muy amable, bueno al menos conmigo y Hanabi-chan lo era y eso bastaba para mi. Sakura-san estaba encaprichada con Sasuke-kun y no era secreto que habían salido, despues de que la peli rosa me lo dijera abiertamente. Lo que ahora no entendía era ¿Desde siempre se había odiado? O solo fue despues de algo.

Llegamos a la mansión Uchiha y los sirvientes me recibieron con cariño, me gustaba estar ahí, aparte de que pasaba tiempo con Sasuke-kun, les ayudaba a los sirvientes con algo. Llegamos a la sala y grande fue mi sorpresa toparme de lleno con Fugaku y Mikoto-san.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- hablo la madre de mi novio- que bueno que llegas-sonrei- necesito hablar con Sasuke-chan unos minutitos y horita hablo contigo- asentí- necesito que vayas por Itachi-kun- asentí- es la segunda habitación a la derecha, pero ten cuidado esta con Shisui-san- levante una ceja y Sasuke frunció el ceño- solo lo digo por si notas que hacen algo raro- asentí y subi las escaleras. Llegue a la puerta indicada y toque, pero no oi respuesta, volvi a tocar y tampoco. Suspire, me arme de valor y la abri, encontrándome de lleno con Itachi-san semi- desnudo, solo trai apuesta su ropa interior un bóxer ajustado y que dejaba ver…. Mucho. Me atragante con mi propia saliva y el se dio la vuelta, primero con una expresión de diversión y despues la cambio tan rápido a una de horror y vergüenza que solo atino a azotar la puerta en mi cara y yo me quede ahí, de pie con las mejillas encendidas, la respiración a mil y he de admitir, con la mejor imagen mental de un hombre en ropa interior. Todo se volvió negro mientras sentia algo escurrir por mi nariz.

Cuando abri los ojos me costaban acostumbrarme, mire a todos lados y me frote los ojos. Estaba en una habitación, pero no la reconocia, se parecía a la de Sasuke-kun. Mire hacia un lado de mi y me encontré con una fotografía en la cual salian Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san, muy pequeños y abrazados, sonreí, a un lado estaban Itachi-san, Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun, frunci el ceño.

- Ya despertaste Hinata- mire y ahí estaba Itachi-san- perdona lo… ocurrido- se puso algo rojo y yo sonreí, pero también sentí calor en mis mejillas- estaba con Shisui-san y…

- Asi que ella es la pequeña Hyuga- mire y venia un chico de cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos tenían unas ligeras ojeras y eran negros, estaba vestido con unos jeans azul deslavado y una playera de cuello en "V" con una bolsa en el pecho- mira nada mas que linda- levante una ceja y el sonrio- dime ¿Tienes novio?- antes de poder contestar, Sasuke-kun abrió la puerta d egolpe.

- Si lo tiene y da la casualidad que soy yo- Shisui-san abrió los ojos y Sasuke-kun se acerco hasta mi- ven, vámonos- asentí y me despedi de Shisui-san, el sonrio de lado.

- Sasuke-chan sigue enojado ¿Eh?- Sasuke-kun se paralizo- bien por ti- miro a Itachi-san- y tu también, vaya que son inteligentes- ambos se pusieron rigidos y Shisui-san paso a un lado de mi- ven Hinata-chan- me jalo- ustedes hablen. Es en serio hable, no quiero venir con Fugaku hecho una furia- asintieron y antes de irme Sasuke-kun sonrio de lado para mi.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- el me miro y suspiro- ¿tan malo es?

- Si Sasuke no te lo ha contado, no tengo porque hacerlo yo ¿O sí?- asentí- eres linda- sonreí- no te pareces en nada a esa pesada- lo mire- yo les adverti de ella, no me agradaba pero solo me dijeron ue estaba celoso porque no encontraría una criatura tan maravillosa como ella- hablo en tono meloso- puaj, que bueno que nunca encontré una igual. Los engaño a todos, Fugaku ya quería poner tierras a su nombre, Mikoto le había dicho sobre varios proyectos suyos- asentí y el frunció el ceño- esa maldita solo llego a hacerse rica con lo poco que le dieron, se suponía que el prospecto era Sasuke, pero la encontró en las sabanas de Itachi y el no estaba enterado de que salía con la novia de su hermano- lo mire- ya tenían una rivalidad por eso de la música, y esta se convirtió en odio- baje la vista, Sakura-san se había metido con ambos- pero, mejor que los detalles te los de tu novio- sonrio, Shisui-san era agradable, le sonreí también- vaya que eres linda Hyuga- lo mire y su sonrisa era de lado, algo muy común en los uchihas- ven, vamos con Mikoto y Fugaku.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde hasta que tuve que volver con Hanabi-chan y Neji-nisan, pero Shisui-san se había ofrecido a llevarme y Sasuke-kun le grito desde la pùerta de la casa cuando ya estábamos subiendo al auto "¡ofrecido!" todo el trayecto me fui riendo. Llegamos a casa y Neji-nisan intercambio unas palabras con él, mientras Hanabi-chan se mordía las uñas por no saltarle al cuello y recitarle toda su vida como si el no la conociera.

- ¿Quién es el?- le pregunte y ella tomo aire.

- Famoso productor, quien a sus veintiocho años ha ganado mas premios que Minato-san, pero igualmente talentoso, actualmente dirige el grupo de Akatsuki y ha coneguido firmas millonarias para ellos- sonreí de lado, se me estaba pegando mañas de Sasuke-kun- también es conocido como el hombre de las mil citas, nadie le ha dicho que no y cuando a él no le interesan son ellas las que se lanzan- sonreí y Hanabi-chan suspiro- es todo un bombón- Shisui-san volteo y le sonrio a mi hermana, cosa que la acabo de desmayar, si yo le contara que vi a Itachi-san en ropa interior.

- Me retiro Hinata-chan- asentí- suerte a tu grupo en el concierto- asentí- yo sere un juez- abri los ojos y el sonrio de lado- los vere ese dia- Neji-nisan tenia un tic extraño ens u ojo izquiero y apretaba el pomo d ela puerta.

- Todo estará bien- el me miro y asintió- me voy a dormir- miro su reloj, eran las nueve jejeje- ¿Podrias llevar a Hanabi-chan?- sonrio y la cargo.

El dia antes del concierto paso como cualquiera, bueno al menos el de la escuela. Llegue a la disquera y mire a todos lados, aquí había algo extraño, estaba en la oficina de Minato-san y yo sentí aque había o faltaba algo. Mire en todos lados y fue cuando me fije bien, el mismo Minato-san era quien faltaba, me preocupe.

- ¿Minato-san?- llame por teléfono.

- No, soy Kushina- abri los ojos- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Hinata Hyuga- ella afirmo- asistente de su esposo.

- Hinata-chan- asentí, aunque no me viera- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que Minato-san no ha llegado y me preocupe- elle empezó a reir.

- El muy tonto se enfermo- abri los ojos- le dije que no fuera a trabajar, supongo que porque es un ensayo tu puedes hacerte cargo ¿No?- afirme con dudas- no te preocupes, despues de un descanso y una buena sopa el estará bien- oi ruidos y ella suspiro- quiere hablar contigo.

- Hinata- sonreí- lo siento, Kushina me obligo a guardar cama- oi un golpe y mi jefe estaba quejándose bajito- lo siento, te vere mañana en la tarde ¿De acuerdo?- afirme- bien, te encargo la disquera y pon a trabajar a todos- afirme- incluida Sakura e Ino- afirme.

Colgo y yo me quede de pie, tengo que ponerle orden a todos, incluidas esas pesadas. Hay no me puede ir peor, pero bueno ya vere que tal. Llegue a la sala de grabación y no había llegado ninguno, a lo mejor estaban en otro lugar. Camine por el lugar y llegue a un armario del cual venían ruidos, me asuste y si la señora d ela limpieza se había atorado con algo, camine hasta él y abri la puerta.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- me cubri los ojos y Sali corriendo, era Ino-san haciendo…. Conejitos con Sai-san, recordé las palabras de Minato-san, ponles orden- bien, vamor por ellos- me acomode el saco y camine de nuevo solo para encontrarme con ese par de degenerados acomodando sus ropas- Q- Qué significa e-esto- tartamudee e Ino-san frunció el ceño- no esta permitido ninguna escena- hable firme, pero las piernas me temblaban.

- Quien tendría que decirme algo es Minato-san- apretó la mano de Sai-san y el se fue, ella puso sus manos sobre su cintura- no tu.

- Pues yo estoy a cargo hoy- ella abrió los ojos- y yo te digo, que esto es inapropiado.

- Solo porque una santurrona como tu no tenga vida sexual no significa que ninguna la tenga- golpe bajo.

- Y no porque usted sea una libertina, quiere decir que puede estar regando… cosas por los lugares de trabajo- ok, eso fue un golpe aun mas bajo- esto merece un reporte y el mismo Minato-san se va a enterar- me di la vuelta y ella cayo sobre mi,

- Escucha gatita valiente- me tomo por las solapas- tu dices algo y despídete de tu linda cara- me rasguño un poco y yo bufe, definitivamente que Sasuke-kun era mala influencia.

- Me pone un dedo encima- le torci el dedo- y vera quien es Hinata Hyuga- ella abrió los ojos y yo me la quite de encima- ahora si, basta con sus numeritos y…- alguien había golpeado mi cabeza con algo muy duro.

- La gatita se cree valiente ¿No?- me sobe la zona adolorida y detrás d emi estaba Sakura-san con un cuaderno- mas te vale que no digas nada- la mire- ¿quedo claro?

- No- ellas abrieron los ojos- no porque ustedes se crean dueñas del lugar quiere decir que yo me voy a amedrentar- me erguí en mi posicion- usted esta sancionada por actividades ilícitas en este lugar- mire a Sakura-san- y usted por agredirme a mi, cuando yo soy la autoridad en ausencia de Minato-san- ambas apretaron los puños- y yo personalmente pensare en su sanción- empece a caminar y me sentia grande, poderosa.

- Esta me la pagas mosquita- oi a Ino-san, me jalo de la mano y me encerro en el armario, donde hace unos minutos hubo ADN de Sai-san- ¡Te quedaras ahí!

- ¡Dejeme salir!- le ordene.

- ¿Te crees muy valiente no?- dijo Sakura-san- pues ahora para que te sirva de lección, y de una vez te aclaro algo, alejate de los uchiha- aprete los puños- Sasuke-kun es mio y los demás pronto lo serán- las oi reírse y despues de eso Ino-san pateo la puerta yo me pegue a la pared.

- Sientete orgullosa, vigilaras que no haya quedado rastro en el armario- empezaron a reir y yo bufe, forcejee con la puerta, pero al parecer estaba cerrada desde afuera.

- Me las van a pagar- dije busque mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que no estaba- ¿Dónde esta?- recordé cuando Ino-san se subió sobre mi- me lo quito ella- me quede ahí durante un rato, hasta que oi voces- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- no lograba reconocer las voces- ¿Y si es un fantasma?- un frio me invadió- odio a los fantasmas- me estaba asustando porque se veian cosas por la rendija de la puerta pero no distinguía nada. Me quede quieta hasta que al parecer se fueron.

Habían apagado las luces de todo el lugar, al parecer ya era tarde y era hora de cerrar, suspire si que soy torpe, debi haberme ido inmediatamente ya le reportaría despues a Minato-san, pero ahora estoy aquí, encerrada, con un monton de escobas y al parecer fantasmas ¡Odio a los fantasmas! Abrace mis rodillas, aun me dolia un poco el golpe de Sakura-san, pero no era gran cosa. Ni siquiera había saludado a Sasuke-kun, a lo mejor estaba enojado.

Mire de nuevo y por la rendija se veía el corredor oscuro, me estremeci, que miedo me daba, cabeceaba de poco en poco y fue extraño, me estaba quedando dormida. No era justo, pero grande seria mi satisfacción cuando Minato-san las sansionara, porque si hay algo que se, es que Minato-san me cree y me apoya.

Abri los ojos y ya se veía claro ¡no puede ser, pase la noche aquí! Vi que se abria la puerta y era la señora de la limpieza, abrió los ojos y despues corrio hacia no se donde, y regreso con un teléfono y hablando a mil por hora.

- La encontré, esta aquí, si parece que esta bie- me miro- ¿Estás bien?- asentí- si, si lo esta, esta helada- se saco su sueter y me lo puso- no tarde empece a toser y ella golgo- niña, donde te habías metido y yo mire el lugar como diciendo ¿No le da una idea?

- E- mi voz sono ronca- Estuve aquí desde la tarde de ayer- ella asintió y me saco, me puse d epie, todita yo estaba temblando- ¿Y los demás?

- Son las siete d ela mañana- la mire- todos la buscamos ayer, Sakura-san e Ino-san dijeron que no la habían vistp- frunci el ceño- y Sasuke-kun estuvo muy preocupado- asentí- pero al menos ya la encontramos, también Neji-san dijo que no la había visto desde la mañana y Shikamaru-kun la busco por todos lados- sonreí y me llevo a su pequeña oficina- ten, tomate este te- asentí y empece a dar sorbor chiquitos, uno, me moria de hambre, dos, me moria de frio y tres, estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzaría a estornudar-¿Qué sucedió?

- Encontre a Ino-san con Sai-san en ese mismo ropero- sacudi mis ropas- y entonces yo había quedado a cargo ayer en lo que Minato-san se recuperaba de su resfriado, le dije que le diría a Minato-san y ella junto ocn Sakura-san me encerraron- abrió los ojos y yo empece a toser y despues estornude.

- Salud- asentí y ella me arropo mas con su sueter- son unas desgraciadas- asentí- ya otra niña las había encontrado en acción- levante una ceja- solo que ocn diferente pareja- asentí- pero no lo entiendo.

- Me llamaron santurrona- dije con un puchero y ella empezó a reir- ¿Qué tal estuvo el ensayo?- ella sonrio, en eso se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a mi nisan- ¡nisan!- se acerco y me abrazo, se quito su chamarra y me la puso en las piernas.

- ¿Quién fue?- dijo y yo me aprete mas contra él- me las va a pagar- sonreí y en eso entro Shikamaru-kun quien venia con un café.

- Te calentara mas que un te- asentí y también lo bebi poco a poco- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Es una larga historia- hablo la señora de la limpieza- pero la culpa es de Sakura-san e In-san- abrieron los ojos y Neji- nisan apretó sus puños- le dire a Minato-san- asintieron y ella salio.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- le conte todo lo que había pasado y el paso su mano por mi cabeza- ¿Ellas te agredieron?- asentí y el bufo, Shikamaru-kun suspiro.

- Desgraciadamente es tu versión contra la de ellas dos- pensé en Minato-san- y auqnue Minato te quiera proteger, no puede despedir a dos empleadas sin pruebas- bufe- ire con Kakashi para que te traiga unas ropas- asentí.

- Empiezas a tener fiebre- me dijo mi nisan en tono preocupado y me sento en su regazo- tendremos que llamar al medico- asentí, que frio tenia.

- nisan- el me miro- vi fantasmas- se quedo quieto un momento y despues solto una carcajada- es verdad, se pasearon por el armario y despues empezaron a murmurar- sonrio de lado- me dio mucho miedo, sabes que odio a los fantasmas- le dije con un gesto muy infantil y el me abrazo mas- me dio miedo, los fantasmas son feos.

-Los fantasmas no son feos- sonreimo, Kakashi-san entro y traia un pantalon de mezclilla azul oscuro, una playera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, blanca y una capa con cuentas de color dorado, también traia unas botas.

- Hay pobre niña- dijo con preocupación, se acerco y también me abrazo, era bonito recibir tantos abrazos en un dia- póntelo y dame esa ropa, apesta y esta algo humeda- asentí, todos salieron y yo me empece a quitar la ropa, en eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Saske-kun, me cubri, pero ni asi salio.

- ¿Qué haces?- dije sonrojada y el sonrio de lado- fuera, fuera- negó, cerro con seguro y camino hasta estar a mi lado, me ayudo a quitarme las cosas- gracias- aun no me ponía la otra ropa, por lo cual Sasuke-kun me estaba viendo en ropa interior, y veía lo temblorosa que estaba, negó y me abrazo- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Estaba preocupado- asentí- ¿Dónde estabas?- le conte todo lo ocurrido y el bufo- maldita Sakura, siéntate en la mesa- asentí y el tomo los pantalones y me los empezó a poner, rozando con sus dedos mi fría piel, parecía muerta jejeje- bajate- asentí y el acabo de subir el pantalon, abrocho el botón y a me volvió a sentar, tomo el par de botas y me los puso con el pantalon por dentro- asi estaras mas caliente- asentí, tomo la playera y me dijo que me quitara el sueter, sus manos pasaron por las mias, acariciaron mis brazos y yo sentia qu ele frio se estaba hiendo, me puso la playera y al final la capa- ¿Tienes un peine?- negué y salio, le dijo algo a los chicos, nos abia que seguían afuera y al final regreso con un peine- ven- me volvió a sentar en medio de sus piernas y cepillo mi cabello- tendras que tomar un baño- dijo con burla- apestas- lo mire y empezamos a reir- te vere hoy en la noche- asentí.

Despues de las atenciones de Sasuke-kun, permaneci ahí solo un poco mas hasta uq ellego Minato-san con Kushina-san, ambos estaban preocupados y despues de decirles que paso, me dejaron ir, llegue a casa y me prepare algo para comer, un baño y ropa limpia, me deje caer sobre mi cama y me dispuse a dormir.

Desperté por la sensación de algo húmedo en mi mejilla, abri los ojos y vi a Sasuke-kun sentado a un lado mio, se acerco y beso mis labios, pase mis manos por su cuello y el termino subiéndose a la cama, se puso en medio de mis piernas y procuraba no dejar todo su peso sobre mi. Acariciaba sus labios con los mios de una manera muy intima, con mucho cariño.

- Buenas tardes- me dijo con una sonrisa, junto su frente con la mia- eres una dormilona- me beso de nuevo.

- Lo siento- mi voz era ronca y el empezó a reir- ¿Qué hora es?- miro su reloj,

- Son las 5:50- asentí y me levante, se me había olvidado que me había puesto un short negro y una blusa de tirantes- tentadora- mire y fue emasiado tarde, estaba acorralada entre la cama y el cuerpo de mi novio mientras regaba besos por toda mi cara y sus manos apretaban mis muslos- pilla- sonreímos y junto sus labios con los mios, sus manos serpentearon hasta mi cintura.

- Sasuke-kun- lo separe y el bufo- tenemos que llegar temprano- volvió a bufar y beso mi cuello- por favor- dije en suplica apretando los ojos y el volvió a bufar, se levanto y camino hasta la puerta con el ceño fruncido- te quiero- sonrio de lado y salio- Uff, jejeje- mire y prepare mi ropa y me meti a bañar otra vez.

Llegamos justo a tiempo y mientras los chicos iban tras bambalinas, nosotros, Mminato, Kakashi-san y yo, nos acomodábamos en un lugar, Kakashi-san los había vestido muy bien y les había dicho mil y un cosas para que al final solo les dijera lo del camino de la vida, jejeje. Minato-san estaba serio y es que detrás d enosotros estaba Akatsuki, el mejor grupo de la historia ocn todos sus integrantes los cuales no conocía mas que a Itachi-san.

Los muchachos eran la ultima banda y primero pasarían los Sabaku no. Eran Temari-san, Kankuro-san y Gaara-san de la arena, no los conocía pero también eran famosos en su ciudad, ellos interpretaron una canción con un significado sobre las personas que se iban. La gente les aplaudió y yo me dije detrás de nosotros que Akatsuki asentía en aprobación, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la cantante mas famosa Tenten, tendría que pedir un autógrafo.

Despues siguió un grupo de chicas, donde la cantante principal era de nombre Matsuri, ella también venia de la arena, sonreí. Su canción era sobre un novio piloto. Muy pegajosa y me descubri a mi misma tarareándola.

Siguieron varios grupos y por fin llego el de los muchachos, todos estaba expectantes. La batería de kiba-kun empezó a sonar y con ello el teclado y la guitarra, no había escuchado la canción, porque alguien me había encerrado peor parecía que prometia.

Ese dia mi corazon se desplomo silenciosamente  
Incluso destrozado, llorando, la memoria no se puede borrar  
La oscuridad circula en el interior de mis ojos  
Se oculta a la mañana y el color se hace invisible

Sasuke-kun había empezado a cantar y la música empezó mas fuerte.

Buscaba el dia que pudiera comprenderlos  
Ahora viviendo solo para perder  
Incluso si ya tengo una soledad que es inutil  
Se sienten las luces... Iluminando la luz

Neji- nisan le siguió despues y ambos hacían su voz lo mas parecida posible.

Coro 1  
Y continuan los sentimientos de deseo que algun dia se iluminen  
La persona que continua viviendo en el corazon que tu enseñas  
Colores que nacen de toda necesidad  
Porque puedo pintar el mañana con mi mano otra vez

Estoy acostumbrado a perderlo todo demasiado pronto  
Aunque obtuve algo, mis dedos lo dejaron caer  
Las palabras que querias oir antes que las lagrimas se marchitaran  
Para salvar a alguien...Es todo tu destino,  
tu haras eso

Las voces de todos estallaron en el coro y despues solo fue Sasuke-kun, la guitarra de Naruto-kun sonaba acompañando su voz.

Coro 2  
Si la luz se hace mas fuerte, la oscuridad se hara mas profunda  
Incluso si lo persives, no ahy nada que me asuste  
Colores que nacen eternamente al final del corazon  
Abro mis ojos y me miras fijamente

Respiracion de la pena  
Indican el color que busqué  
Silenciosamente

Estallo el segundo coro y la gente empezó a gritar, ellos seguían en lo suyo y Sasuke-kun no miraba anadie en particular, su mirada estaba centrada en el micrófono.

Coro 1  
Y continuan los sentimientos de deseo que algun dia se iluminen  
La persona que continua viviendo en el corazo que tu enseñas  
Colores que nacen de toda necesidad  
Ilumina una vez mas, con la yema del dedo

Solo dibujando... Solo dibujando  
Colores en la luz y oscuridad  
Y tomandolo... Y tomandolo  
Colores en la luz y oscuridad

Volvió a resonar la voz de todos y despues el solo de Neji-nisan, y todos les hicieron eco, siguieron con la música a todo volumen y Neji- nisan apretaba el micrófono.

El suave color que no llegara  
Porque todo se puede hacer otra vez  
Pintando con esta mano

Con eso dieron terminada la canción y la gente estallo en aplausos, solo se comparaba con la de los Sabaku no, y otros dos grupos, mire a mi novio y el sonrio de lado.

- Bien, esa fue nuestra ultima banda d ela noche- dijo el presentador- demos la bienvenida a todos- pasaron las siete bandas y todos aplaudieron- muy bien, los cinco pasantes son- abrió un sobre- no se los dire yo… jajaja, recibamos a la hermosa Tenten- ella subió y nos saludo a todos, de verdad que era linda.

- Muy bie, primero que nada feiicidades a todos, lo hiceorn muy bien- asintieron- y pues solo me queda decirles quienes son los finalistas- saco su sobre- Sabaku no- la gente estallo en aplausos y el tal Gaara solo sonrio de lado, que extaño- las revolution girsl- las chicas aplaudieron y se abrazaron- los konoha boys- los muchashos suspiraron y la gente vitoreo y silvo, estaban en la siguiente etapa, dijo otros dos nombres y despidió a los que no pasaron- gracias a todos nos vemos.

Estabamos celebrando en casa, por fin habíamos pasado y la siguiente etapa seria el siguiente mes, asi que aun tenían tiempo, todos se fueron y yo me quede a descansar, hablaría con Ino-san despues y veria quien es Hinata Hyuga, he dicho.

**Hasta aquí, jejeje gracias por leer y nos leemos hasta ahorita pero ya ven, me gano el sueño, ok esta vez no agradezco comentarios, bueno no pongo los nombres, pero si les agradezco jejeje, es que ahora si me uge subirlo, pero ya mañana o el siguiente capitulo les agradezco como dios manda, jejeje. Besos y abrazos chicas bye, bye. Y también perdón por las faltotas de ortografía, pero ahora si que, jajaja no lo revise, espero que les guste y nos leemos despues.**


	11. un dia en la playa

**Volví, esta vez actualizo asi porque ahora si me quedo quietecita en mi casita jejeje, pero bueno, gracias por sus comentarios y a las que leen jejeje. No les agradecí en el anterior pero en este sí. **

**Un día en la playa.**

Me acababa de despertar se sentía tan bien abrir los ojos, me removí un poco y choque con el cuerpo de alguien, me talle los ojos.

- Hanabi-chan, ¿Tuviste pesadillas?- dije en un susurro y me recosté otra vez, aun tenia sueño- ven, ven aquí- mi hermana no venia asi que estire mi mano, pero después ella misma me jalo- asi está mejor- me acurruque contra su pecho, plano por cierto y con unos abdominales bien definidos.

- Deja de llamarme Hanabi- hablo muy grueso y abri los ojos, mis ojos se toparon con unos negros como dos pozos y una sonrisa burlona- con que pesadillas eh- abri los ojos y mi respiración se hizo más rápida- ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido y con cierta burla, mire y tenía el pecho descubierto, tantee con mis piernas y descubrí que también estaban descubiertas, puse mi mano sobre mi y descubrí que estaba en ropa interior- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… yo- el asintió- ¡Aaaaaaah!

(Horas antes)

Estaba sentada en casa con mi hermana, nos habían dicho que mañana no habría escuela, y mañana era viernes, o sea que tendría para descansar, viernes, sábado y domingo, aunque también probablemente el lunes y eso porque los de grados superiores no irían, fiesteros.

- ¿Qué haremos Hinata?- hablo mi hermana y medite- Neji- nisan dijo que podríamos ir de compras- medite, hacía falta ropa para Hanabi.

- Si, mañana iremos de compras- ella salto por toda la casa- pero, ahora es tiempo de estudiar- bufo- yo voy al trabajo- asintió.- ¿Quieres venir?- asintió – pues ponte los tenis y yo voy por mi mochila.

La verdad es que aprovecharía la mañana de mañana jejeje, con Hanabi-chan y la tarde la usaría para trabajar, teníamos que pensar en las etapas de la guerra de bandas. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a los muchachos, con mochilas, lentes de sol y varias cosas más.

- ¡Oh, Hinata-chan!- mire y venia Shisui-san- que bueno que vienes- lo mire- nos vamos de vacaciones- me quede ahí, con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras parpadeaba- ¿Lista?- negué y el sonrió- que bueno. Nos vamos- seguía sonriendo y Hanabi-chan subió al auto de los Uchiha.

- Vamos Hinata- me dijo.

- P-pero no tenemos traje de baño- él le resto importancia- ¿Y Neji-nisan?- lo señalo en el otro auto- ¿La casa?- me enseño las llaves- el trabajo- negó.

- No hay trabajo estos cuatro días- sonrió y yo iba a protestar, pero me cargo sobre su hombro y me llevo al auto- cuídala Sasuke- el asintió- ¡Bien nos vamos!- de ahí pase las últimas dos horas de trayecto a la playa en los cuales, yo me dedique a ver el paisaje, íbamos en el auto de Shisui-san, Itachi-san estaba en el copiloto, atrás estábamos Sasuke-kun, Hanabi-chan y yo. Ambas en cada ventana- ¿Nunca habían ido a nadar chicas?- negamos y el sonrió- Mm, supongo que los pobres tienen muy poca suerte- Hanabi-chan lo asesino con la mirada- jejeje, solo bromeaba linda.

Llegamos a lo que era la "casita de veraneo" como la había llamado Shisui-san, pero era desde luego, una completa y total mentira, si era más pequeña que la mansión Uchiha, pero estaba lejos de ser una "casita". Tenía dos pisos y en cada ventana había una terraza con mesas, la fachada era grande y era de color azul rey con blanco. En la entrada había unos escalones que conducían a la puerta, la cual estaba pintada de blanco, en el interior un tapete color crema adornaba la duela oscura y dejaba ver dos habitaciones a los costados, las cuales correspondían a la sala que estaba a la derecha, y la izquierda estaba lo que parecía ser la biblioteca.

Delante se dejaban ver las escaleras que estaban pegadas a la pared derecha, tenía unos cuadros de la familia y me sonreí al ver que en esos cuadros salía Naruto-kun. Subí las escaleras y llegue a la parte de las habitaciones, habían cuatro habitaciones a la izquierda y otras tres a la derecha, nos conté mentalmente, éramos Hanabi-chan, yo, Shisui-san, Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun. Si alcanzaría aunque no sabía de los muchachos.

- Ellos se van a quedar en la villa de Naruto- mire a Shisui-san- y esta casa es solo nuestra- asentí- ¿quieres ver tu habitación?- asentí y antes de dar el paso, Shisui-san desapareció para dar paso a mi novio.

- YO… le enseñare su habitación- lo pateo un poco y me tomo de la mano- ¿Vamos?- asentí, me enseño una habitación muy grande de color lila, tenía una cama matrimonial y a su dos muebles con cajones, mire y había un armario- ábrelo- me acerque y descubrí que había ropa de todo tipo, pantalones, faldas, en los cajones había ropa interior y trajes de baño- ¿Te gustan?- asentí y el paso sus manos por mi cintura, beso mi cuello y yo sonreí- que bueno, será nuestra habitación- abri los ojos y el sonrió. Me separe de él con un marcado sonrojo en mis mejillas, es mas sentía mi cara arder ante sus comentarios- ¿Qué? ¿No te agrada la idea?- sonrió de manera muy sexi y yo solo rogué por no lanzarme a sus brazos antes de tiempo- jajaja, ve a ponerte tu traje de baño, asentí. Cuando Salí me encontré a Sasuke-kun con su traje de baño puesto, era un short que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro con las orillas y el cinturón rojo, tenía una toalla en su cuello y sonrió al verme- te ves muy linda- sonreí. Había tomado un traje de dos piezas, de color negro con rayas blancas, la parte de abajo tenía una falda por lo cual se veía aun más lindo, me hice una trenza y salimos juntos.

Después de eso estuvimos en la piscina jugando y riendo, me estaba divirtiendo tanto, cuando una de las empleadas llego con una llamada para Sasuke-kun. Todos miramos como mi novio caminaba con el ceño fruncido, no le preste atención y seguí jugando con Hanabi-chan. Pasado un tiempo decidí que ya parecía una buena pasa, jejeje. Salí junto con mi hermana y vi a las empleadas observar a la biblioteca, levante una ceja.

- ¿Qué sucede?- ellas voltearon asustadas y la jefa de ellas, una mujer más vieja, ella las asusto e hizo una reverencia frente a mí- ¿Sucede algo?

- No es nada señorita- la mire- suba a su habitación por favor- asentí y subí, llegue y solo encontré las cosas como las había dejado, supongo que no era gran cosa, no podría meter las manos.

Medite, aun no estaba cansada, bueno muy cansada no, asi que iría a dar una vuelta a por la casa, mire y de nuevo estaban las empleadas en la biblioteca, pero decidí ignorarlas, camine y entre a lo que parecía ser la habitación de Itachi-san, sé que no debería, peor quería saber que guardaría una estrella en su cuarto.

Mire y todo estaba ordenado, incluso su ropa ya había sido acomodada, me acerque y en el mueble junto a la cama había una fotografía en donde saiar el con la peli rosa, fruncí el ceño, no era posible que aun la amara, bueno, el podía hacer lo que quisiera, total. Mire y había más fotos, medite, si ella había sido novia de Sasuke y se había metido con Itachi, supongo que es momento de saber la verdad ¿No? Salí de ahí y me metí de nuevo a mi habitación, suspire, creo que tomaría un baño para quitarme el cloro de la piscina.

Cuando Salí, me secaba con la toalla, aun no la había cerrado por lo cual aproveche para pasarla por mis hombros y todo mi cuerpo, camine hacia el ropero y saque un conjunto de color blanco con un moño azul en el sujetador, sonreí, me lo puse y empecé a modelar frente al espejo, por lo general siempre compraba las bragas y el sujetador separados, pero este conjunto era bonito. Me di la vuelta y recargue mi pierna sobre la cama para poder ponerme crema, pero entonces unas manos pasaron por mis brazos, bajaron hasta mi trasero y le dieron un ligero apretón, cosa que me saco un gritito, me voltee y me encontré con Sasuke-kun, he de admitir que me sentía acalorada, pero eso no pareció importarle ya que me agarro por la cintura y me pego por completo a su pecho, busco mis labios y los unió sacándome un ligero quejido, cosa que aprovecho para profundizar el contacto. Me estremecí, sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y me levanto haciendo que las pusiera sobre su cintura, me recostó sobre la cama y yo solo atine a poner mis brazos hacia atrás para no caer por completo, me apoyaba sobre mis codos mientras el acariciaba mi espalda. Su rodilla fue a parar a mi centro y yo solo apreté los ojos. Sonrió sobre mis labios, se separo y empezó a besar mi mejilla de ahí hasta mi oído en donde lamio un poco, sus besos bajaron por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula en donde dio un ligero mordisco, me arquee contra él. Sus manos paseaban por mis piernas hasta mi cintura y jugaban con el elástico de la braga, mis manos se fueron hacia su espalda en donde clave las uñas y el gruño, bajo su cabeza hasta situarla en mis pechos y mordió por encima del sujetador.

- Sasuke-kun- lo llame y el sonrió de lado, se levanto y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, sus manos se perdieron en el interior de mis muslos – Ah- me mordí el labio y el beso mi cuello, ok se estaba hiendo d emes manos esta situación.

- Hinata, te quería decir que… ¡¿Qué rayos?!-en la puerta estaba mi hermana y ella abrió mucho los ojos, Shisui-san la tomo de la cintura y murmuro "espectáculo de adultos" todo se volvió negro para mí.

Ahora estábamos como al principio, no recordaba, hasta hace unos momentos claro, que hacia ahí en la cama con Sasuke-kun. Pero después mes tranquilice, había sido una situación muy intensa en la cual mi hermana menor había sido involucrada y lo cual teníamos que hablar con ella, aunque siendo sinceras me moría de vergüenza.

- Tranquila, Shisui ya debió explicarle ese tema- mire a mi novio y me imagine a Shisui hablando con mi hermana sobre las relaciones íntimas,

- ¡Hanabi-chan!- grite y Salí corriendo, lo había imaginado y no me convencía en lo absoluto- ¿Estás bien?- ella tenía el ceño fruncido y Shisui-san estaba a un lado suyo- ¿Hanabi-chan?- me miro y abrió los ojos a más no poder, pero después respiro hondo, muy hondo he de admitir.

- No tendrás hijos- la mire un poco desconcertada- no al menos hasta que yo cumpla veintiuno- mire a Shisui-san y el sonrió de lado, solté una carcajada y abrace a mi hermana.

- Tranquila Hanabi-chan- dije con cariño y ella correspondió mi abrazo- gracias Shisui-san- el sonrió de lado, y se levanto.

- Hinata-chan- lo mire- estoy seguro de que estas muy agradecida- asentí- y ahora yo soy el agradecido- lo mire un poco confundida- linda vista, perfecta para tener los mejores sueños por, al menos, tres días- no lo entendí y el sonrió, levanto ambas cejas y yo mire hacia abajo, dándome cuenta que seguía con el conjunto de color blanco y que no me había puesto nada encima.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- todo se volvió negro otra vez.

A la hora de la cena solo trataba de esconderme en mi ensalada, Shisui-san tenía una mirada burlona y Sasuke-kun masticaba muy fuerte, Itachi-san hablaba con mi hermana y yo, pues yo seguía en mi intento de desaparecer de aquella casa, todos se habían enterado, bueno no era como si pudiera ser poca cosa ¿no? Había entrado a la habitación de Shisui-san solo con mi ropa interior y por si fuera poco le había dado un espectáculo mientras abrazaba a mi hermana.

- Olvídalo Hinata-san- hablo Itachi-san hacia mí, me dedico una sonrisa amable, me sonroje- creo que…- lo mire y sonrió aun mas dulcemente- si te hubiera visto yo, hubiéramos compensado la vergüenza del otro día- sonreí y asentí, yo lo había visto medio desnudo cuando él estaba con Shisui-san y Shisui –san me había visto a mi medio desnuda cuando estaba con mi hermana, creo estábamos a mano.

- Gracias Itachi-san- el sonrió.

- Pues la bonita vista nadie me la quita- dijo Shisui-san y Sasuke-kun le arrojo el cuchillo- hey- miro a mi novio- ¿Y quién llamo Sasuke-chan?- el bajo la vista a su plato y Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño.

- Nadie importante- dijo y algo me dio mala espina- terminen de comer- asintieron y yo medite un poco, no me gustaba nada esa situación- ¿Hinata?- lo mire y el tenia el ceño fruncido y todos en la mesa me miraban.

- ¿Perdón?- bufo- lo siento, estaba distraída.

- Torpe- sonreí y él me imito- ¿Nos vamos?- asentí y me puse de pie, deje los platos y Hanabi-chan miro a Sasuke-kun con una clara amenaza- no le hare nada- y cuando estuvimos lejos- que no quiera- lo mire y el sonrió.

- ¿Quién llamo?- el frunció el ceño- es que… me dio curiosidad- me acorralo contra la puerta de la habitación.

- No te preocupes por eso- me beso- mejor vamos a dormir- asentí, me puse la pijama en el baño y regrese para acurrucarme contra Sasuke-kun- te quiero- lo mire- nunca lo olvides, por favor- nos miramos unos minutos mas y asentí.

- Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun- el sonrió- toda mi vida lo he hecho, nada me hará cambiar de opinión- me abrazo contra su pecho y tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida, que me casaba con Sasuke-kun, no había mentido, lo había querido desde que era pequeña, no dejaría de hacerlo ahora.

Me desperté otra vez, y vi que Sasuke-kun seguía a mi lado, se veía tan lindo mientras dormía, su ceño por lo general fruncido o con una expresión de burla ahora estaba relajado y parecía un ángel, pase mis manos por su cabello, lo bueno era que estaba dormido y no veía la cara de boba que de seguro tenia. Su respiraron era acompasada y sus labios estaban semi- abiertos, algo muy lindo a mi parecer. Me zafe de su brazo y camine hacia el baño.

Que día, quería ir a ver la playa, quería sentir la arena, a lo mejor podría darme una escapada, no estaba muy lejos de todos modos, asi que lo haría, llegue de nuevo a la habitación, vestida debo admitir y grande fue mi sorpresa al no ver a Sasuke-kun, mire a todos lados y oí voces afuera.

- Que sea la última vez que te acercas a la habitación que comparto con ella- era Sasuke-kun-

- Que no se te olvide de quien era esa habitación- ¿Itachi-san? Estaban susurrando, pero aun asi los escuchaba- ellas son muy diferentes y…

- Ya lo sé- dijo mi novio- y yo la quiero- abri los ojos- no sucederá lo mismo que con la otra perra rastrera- mis ojos casi se salían de mis cuencas- puedes quedártela, pero Hinata es mía- dijo e Itachi-kun bufo.

- Eres un inmaduro- dijo- Solo soy cortes con Hinata-san, no tengo dobles intenciones- eso me tranquilizo- pero más te vale contarle la verdad- abri los ojos- o lo hare yo o Shisui-

- Dile a Shisui que meta sus narices en otro lugar- dijo- ahora sí, lárgate, no debe de tardar en salir del baño- el afirmo y se fue, yo corrí hasta el baño y volví a salir con una toalla en la cabeza- ¿Disfrutaste tu baño?- sonreí y él se acerco- que bueno- puso sus manos en mi cintura y me detuve a pensar, ¿Estaría dispuesta a saber toda la verdad? Parecía que Itachi-san estaba enamorado de Sakura-san.- ¿Hinata?- mire a mi novio y el tenia el ceño fruncido- no me gusta que me ignoren- sonreí y pase mis brazos por su cuello.

- Perdón- le dije- es que quería ir a la playa- el sonrió- ¿vamos?- asintió y se metió a bañar.

Desayunamos y después de eso fuimos todos a la playa, y ahí vi a mi nisan, Hanabi-chan y yo corrimos hacia él, nos metimos al mar y me dio tanto gusto ver su carita iluminada, era la primera vez que sentíamos las saladas aguas, o lo rasposo y caliente de la arena, al igual que el sol de lleno en la piel. Sasuke-kun no se separo de mí y en varias ocasiones nos tuvimos que detener a respirar, debido a que las subidas de tono estaban peor que subidas, jejeje.

Shisui-san también jugó con nosotras, estuvimos correteándonos por la playa y el agarro mi cintura en varias ocasiones, me hacia cosquillas una vez que me atrapaba y después perseguía a Hanabi-chan, la cargaba y yo corría a su rescate para después correr por mi vida, jajaja o bueno, la seguridad de mi vientre y de mis pulmones, ya no podía respirar de tanta risa, íbamos en el auto de regreso a casa y me descubrí cabeceando, Shisui-san reía un poco y Hanabi-chan estaba dormida en mi regazo. Me había divertido mucho y a pesar de que Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san se quedaron haya, yo regrese ¿Por qué? Porque tenía cosas que hacer.

Llegamos a la casa, Neji-nisan y los chicos se habían quedado atrás, por lo cual nosotros llegamos primero, Shisui-san cargo a Hanabi-chan y subimos el elevador, me sentía bien. Extrañamente bien, aquí había algo extraño. Pero no le quise dar más importancia.

- ¿Dónde la pongo?- le señale el segundo cuarto y el entro, deje las cosas en la mesa.

- ¿quieres algo?- el medito- un café, un pan- mire y eran las 11 de la noche, negó- bien, gracias Shisui-san- el sonrió, camine un poco y choque con la mesa- jejeje ya tengo sueño- el sonrió y cuando vi estaba en sus brazos- p-pero.

- No te preocupes- asentí- ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?- le señale el de al lado y el entro- vaya que es bonito- sonreí y me dejo en la cama- descansa- asentí y el beso mi frente- las veré después- susurro, estábamos en una burbuja muy cómoda, me sentía bien a su lado, pero no sabía porque- buenas noches- beso mi mejilla y se quedo ahí unos segundos, se levanto y se fue, yo me acurruque contra mi almohada y oí la puerta cerrarse.

- Shisui-san- dije- a lo mejor es porque es pariente de Sasuke-kun- medite y recordé la conversación entre Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san- ¿Qué querrán decir?- el aletargamiento se me fue y me senté- no debo ser asi, Sasuke-kun puede hacer lo que quiera- me repetí- yo solo buscare su felicidad.

Abri los ojos otra vez y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me había quedado sentada, sonreí y me deje caer contra el colchón, había sido una noche larga, pero ni siquiera recordaba mis propios pensamientos, me quite los zapatos, los pantalones y la sudadera y acosté otra vez, quería seguir durmiendo.

- Hinata-sama- abri los ojos- es hora de levantarse.

- Nisan, me acabo de acostar- dije y el sonrió de lado- ¿Qué?

- Es más de medio día- abri los ojos y me levante como resorte de la cama, nunca había dormido tanto y siendo sinceras me sentía muy cansada- Sasuke llamo- asentí- dijo que viene en camino, asi que yo me puedo retirar- lo mire- tengo que ir a ver un asunto relacionado con algo importante- hice un puchero, eso no me decía nada- volveré después- asentí y beso mi frente.

- Deja vu- dije más para mí que para él y levanto una ceja- no, nada jejeje- volvió a sonreír y salió.

- Hanabi-chan está en la escuela- asentí y después abri los ojos. Oh por dios, hoy era lunes ¡Y no fui a la escuela!- siendo sinceros a los dos nos preocupo que no se levantara- hablaba mi nisan mientras yo estrellaba mi cabeza contra la almohada, me había quedado dormida- y sinceramente creí que estaba enferma- rodé por la cama mientras intentaba acordarme de que había que hacer hoy, pero no había nada importante- asi que mejor descanse- asentí y el entro de nuevo- ¿De acuerdo?- asentí y el salió.

Estaba arreglando un poco la casa, antes de que viniera Sasuke-kun, en eso tocaron la puerta, supuse que sería él-

- Llegaste muy pronto, no te esperaba y…- y delante de mi no estaba mi novio- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- era el amigo acosador y mentiroso que se había conseguido mi padre.

- Oh, Hinata-chan- se abrió paso hasta la casa- necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio,

- ¿Es sobre mi padre?- el asintió- pase, siéntese- asunto de nuevo- ¿le ofrezco algo? ¿Un te?

- Estaría bien, gracias- asentí y fui a la cocina, el miro el lugar- es muy linda su nueva casa- asentí- bien, iré directo al grano, tu padre ahora es un bebedor- abri los ojos- desde la última conversación que tuvieron o más bien, desde el juicio él empezó a tomar- asentí- y me temo que se ha metido con gente nada recomendable- llegue con la taza de té y la deje frente a él- gracias- le dio un sorbo y yo me senté- el caso es que, ahora parece ser que debe dinero- abri los ojos, si de por si no teníamos en ese entonces, ahora se le ocurre gastar y deber- y lo tienen amenazado de muerte- lo mire.

- P-pero… hay, hay algo que… ¿Podemos hacer algo?- el medito- ¿Cuánto dinero es? Yo podría juntarlo, me pagan bien.

- Es una fuerte cantidad- lo mire-13,000- abri los ojos- y tengo entendido que le subirán intereses- medite, mi salario era de 5,000 y ahorre 10,000- el no quiere aceptar mi ayuda- lo mire- dijo que ya me había causado bastantes problemas- ese era mi padre, se levanto y se hinco frente a mi- por eso- lo mire- yo… yo quiero ayudarlo- asentí- ¿Lo convencerás por mi?- medite.

- No sé si pueda hacerlo- e sonrió- ya casi no le hablo- asintió- pero… yo también quiero ayudarlo- el asintió- por favor, ayúdelo.

- Lo hare, pero como pago anónimo- asentí y el sonrió- gracias Hinata-chan- asentí- después vendré a hablar contigo- asentí y se fue. Mi padre estaba en problemas.

**Hasta aquí, les daré una pista del siguiente, "chantaje" jejeje. Respondiendo reviews ahora sí.**

**Yue Akai- gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo 8 y en el 10, jajaja y gracias por aclararme que eres una chica, es que confundí a dos niños con niñas jejeje, pero ahora sí, gracias eres una de mis hermosas y queridas lectoras, muchas gracias.**

**Paz.- si es una pervertida de closet, siendo sinceras todas de pronto tenemos nuestros cinco minutos de perversión jajaja. Am probablemente si le pongo su punto de vista a Sasuke-chan, como para aclarar algunas dudas y pues lo de Tachi y Shisui. Pues no sabría decirte jejeje.**

**EyesGray-sama.- actualizo lo más rápido que puedo jejeje, y di que es rápido. Gracias por leer y la segunda etapa esta cerca Yuju,**

**Minako uchiha012.- bienvenida y pues también, creo que tendría que aclarar ese punto, el siguiente capitulo será la perspectiva de Sasuke-kun, para que asi se den una idea de que paso. Gracias por leer y espero que sigas por aquí y me acompañes hasta el final de la historia.**

**Jessychan13.- pues si, Sakura es una arrastrada, hay que abrirle los ojos a Tachi para que no vuelva a caer con ella, jajaja aunque siendo sinceras no me agrada la idea de poner itasaku, quien sabe. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Gracias a todas, la verdad es que actualizo lo más rápido que puedo y cuando me llego a tardar más de dos días, llamen a la policía jajaja xD ok no, pero si me da gusto saber que siguen por aquí y pues nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Bye, bye. **


	12. Una dulce chica

**Ok, ya volví jajaja, gracias a todas las chicas que leen la historia y pues solo les puedo decir, que este es el capitulo en donde se aclara todo, es la perspectiva de Sasuke-chan y tratare de hacerlo hasta donde vamos horita, o sea hasta la llamada jejeje.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? Jajaja ¿Sugerencias? Ya saben dónde estoy jejeje y pues continuamos. Por cierto es desde que Sasuke va a la secundaria, también veremos su Mm, encuentro con Hinata-chan jejeje. Ahora si comenzamos.**

**La chica más dulce.**

Amaneció y yo no quería salir de mi cama, hoy sería mi primer día en la secundaria, el primer día de mi penúltimo año en la secundaria ¿Qué edad tengo? Pues tengo catorce próximo a cumplir quince, asi que no es la gran cosa.

- ¡Sasuke-chan! ¡Baja a desayunar!- bufe contra mi almohada, odiaba que me dijera Sasuke-chan- ahora- me levante con mucho esfuerzo, fui al cuarto de baño y deje que el agua fría corriera por mi cuerpo- ¡Naruto-kun ya llego!- y bufe de nuevo, en ese momento desee ahogarme en la ducha, pero oh sorpresa, no puedo. Me cambie con demasiada calma, acomode perfectamente mis pantalones, pero no abroche los últimos botones de mi camisa y no la faje, me puse la mochila al hombro y baje las escaleras- mira a mi lindo niño- mi madre me había abrazado con demasiado cariño, no se confundan, me gustaba que me diera muestras de cariño y que dijera que soy su niño consentido, pero hay que ser sinceros, ¿a quién le gusta que le estén diciendo niñito de mami con tu mejor amigo ahí parada intentando contener la risa?

- Buenos días mamá- ella sonrió y corrió a la cocina- si te ríes te mato- Naruto apretó la boca, pero veía sus ganas de reír- ya me voy.

- ¿Tan pronto?- salió mi madre con dos desayunos- pero creí que desayunarías- Naruto iba a decir algo, pero lo tome del cuello y le tape la boca.

- Se nos hace tarde- ella asintió y me acerque a besar su mejilla, amaba a esa mujer- te veré en la tarde- ella me sonrió- claro, si no tienes trabajo- acaricio mi rostro y negó- nos vemos- salimos y antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algún comentario empecé a caminar sin esperarlo.

- ¡Espérame!- como siempre el recorrido a la escuela era algo tedioso- ¿Estás nervioso?- negué- te envidio, yo si- sonreí de lado- quisiera tener nervios de acero como tu- mi sonrisa se ensancho- el desayuno de Mikoto-san se veía rico- lo golpee y el siguió caminando conmigo, hasta que chocamos con alguien, mire hacia abajo y me tope con un raro color de cabello, levante la ceja- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

- No, estoy bien- levanto el rostro y encontré unos ojos color jade, una piel de porcelana y un rostro hermoso- lo siento, no me fije a donde iba- su cabello era rosa, un raro color, pero en ella se veía muy bien, le llegaba hasta la cintura y llevaba una especie de diadema en la cabeza, su uniforme tenía el mismo escudo que el nuestro- me perdí, estaba buscando la escuela.

- Que coincidencia porque nosotros asistimos a ella- hablo mi rubio amigo y le dedico una sonrisa a aquella chica, quien le devolvió la sonrisa- soy Naruto Uzumaki- ella sonrió.

- Soy Sakura Haruno- su nombre iba bien con su cabello, me recordaba mucho a una flor de cerezo- ¿Y tú?- me dedico una sonrisa de verdad y yo sonreí de lado.

- Uchiha…- me miro- Uchiha Sasuke- abrió los ojos y yo empecé a caminar- vámonos dobe- el afirmo y se quedo atrás con ella, yo iba en lo mío.

Descubrí que ella era transferida, alumna de excelencia y con un temperamento tan explosivo que solo salía a flote con Naruto, pero a pesar de todo no dejaba de llamar mi atención, a lo mejor porque intentaba no parecer muy obvia que estaba detrás de mí. Sonreí de lado. Mire hacia mi casa, tenía que esperar a una de las empleadas, ya llevábamos dos meses de escuela y yo sentía que no se iba a terminar nunca.

- Discúlpeme Sasuke-sama- la mire- es que no encontraba la lista- asentí y la mujer empezó a caminar a mi lado, ella era de cabello negro como mi madre, pero su piel era un poco más oscura, seguí caminando y me detuve al ver que ella no me seguía.

- ¿Sucede algo?- me miro y negó, regrese sobre mis pasos y no vi lo que la retrasara- ¿Viste algo?- sonrió y negó, me encogí de hombros- vámonos, se me hace tarde- ella asintió.

- Sakura-san es una buena chica ¿Verdad?- la mire con el ceño fruncido- me gustaría pedirle permiso a su madre para invitarla a cenar un día de estos- medite, no sería mala idea.- por cierto- la mire- Itachi-sama regresa hoy- abri los ojos- su madre me mando a comprar para preparar su comida preferida- bufe- su hermano está triunfando, debería sentirse orgulloso de él.

- Lo estoy- admití- pero odio que siempre lo nombren y se olviden de que existo- con ella tenía esa libertar, no iría a contarle a nadie, solo ella y Naruto sabían lo que pasaba por mi cabeza- a veces desearía ser mayor y demostrar que valgo más que mi hermano- ella me abrazo y yo levante una ceja, mire a todos lados y al final suspire.

- Sasuke-sama es especial- me dijo ella- no debe sentirse mal porque tiene más o menos atención que Itachi-sama- me soltó- ustedes son diferentes, nunca crea que son iguales porque si no usted es quien perderá- la mire y asentí- vamos, se nos hace tarde- sonreí de lado y llegamos a la escuela- lo veré en la comida Sasuke-sama- asentí y entre, encontrándome de lleno con Sakura, ella me sonrió y por primera vez sentí que alguien me miraba a mí.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun- me dijo con una sonrisa y asentí- ¿Ella es Mikoto-san?- negué- lo siento- le reste importancia.

- Sakura- le hable y ella me miro, pero yo veía a otro lado- Mi madre quiere que vayas a cenar un día de estos- la vi sorprendida- ¿Qué dices? – sonrió y yo lo tome como afirmación- te veo después- le di un beso en la mejilla, esa chica me interesaba y la tendría para mí.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de mi casa, como me había dicho la sirvienta, hoy regresaba mi hermano. ¡El dijo prodigo a regresado! Fugaku lo recibió como un verdadero héroe y mi madre lo abrazo incontables veces, he de admitir que me dio mucho coraje, ya que el muy maldito me mando una mirada de ¿Ves? Mire hacia otro lado y mi madre me abrazo.

- ¿No vas a recibir a tu hermano?- me dijo en tono dulce, me acerque a Itachi y le tendí la mano, en la acepto y mi madre se dio la vuelta.

- Ojala nunca hubieras regresado- le dije con una sonrisa fingida.

- Esperaba que a mi regreso me esperaran con la noticia de que Sasuke-CHAN- fruncí el ceño- se hubiera ahogado en el retrete- apreté su mano y sentí como miles de rayos atravesaban nuestros ojos- consíguete una vida niño.

- Sal de nuestras vidas y ten por seguro que tendré una vida- gruñimos al mismo tiempo y en eso regreso mi madre- es bueno tenerte en casa ¿Cuándo te vas?- el sonrió de lado.

- No te pongas triste Sasuke, me tengo que ir el próximo viernes- mi madre nos sonrió y nosotros apretamos más las manos.

Paso la cena sin mayores contratiempos, bueno al menos que Itachi y yo nos estuviéramos pegando bajo la mesa, en una ocasión me atragante y él me miro con fingida pena y pregunto "¿Estás bien?" También sin querer deje caer mi vaso con agua en su pantalón, o mi café, eso fue lo que más disfrute de la cena, cada uno nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y no paramos de molestarnos golpeando las paredes, hasta que Fugaku nos amarro y amordazo a los dos.

Pasó la semana y el último día se le tuvo que ocurrir a mi madre decirle a Itachi "lleva a Sasuke-chan a la escuela" y él, no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarme, me llevo a la escuela. Íbamos en el auto y yo me asome por la ventana, fue cuando vi a una chica o niña, es lo mismo, el caso es que era una chica, su cabello era corto y de color negro azulado, llevaba a su lado a una niña más pequeña de cabello castaño, sonreí ante la visión e Itachi me cuestiono la razón de mi sonrisa, le señale el lugar y también sonrió, luego de eso me dijo "te llevare de la manita Sasuke-chan" le estampe la mochila en la cara y me baje, podía caminar a la escuela.

Ese mismo día Itachi volvió a la "lluvia", no lo quería admitir pero lo echaría de menos. El simplemente me sonrió de lado y lo vi marcharse, podíamos competir y todo, el era cantante y yo aspiraba a serlo también, Naruto tenía a su padre que era productor y Fugaku dijo que nos acondicionaría un lugar, asi que podría intentar incursionar en la música.

Caminaba rumbo a mi casa, Naruto había acompañado a Sakura a la biblioteca y yo iba con la intención de dormir un poco, estaba muy cansado. Levante la vista y vi como una chica caminaba hacia un callejón, me di la vuelta, chica tonta, pero antes de dar el paso me fije en que iba un hombre detrás de ella, fruncí el ceño. No era asunto mío asi que me iría, pero volví a ver y ella no salía de ahí, que idiota soy ¿A mí que me importa? La culpa es de ella, pero no salía bufe. Camine hasta allí y la encontré hecha un ovillo, el borracho, apenas me percataba, le decía algunas cosas y después intentaba quitarse su ropa, apreté los puños odiaba que lastimaran a las mujeres, a lo mejor era por la educación que me había dado mi madre. Golpee al tipo un par de veces y lo deje en el suelo, cuando me fije la chica me miraba con asombro, sonreí de lado y le tendí la mano. Ella acepto y le dije Chica tonta, sonrió y la lleve hasta la avenida, al menos ahí había más gente, regrese sobre mis pasos y por fin llegue a casa.

- Sasuke-sama- mire a la sirvienta- lo buscan- fruncí el ceño- le dije que esperara en su habitación- asentí y subí las escaleras, abri la puerta y encontré a Sakura viendo mis fotografías, fruncí el ceño.

- ¿No se supone que irías a la biblioteca?- ella se asusto.

- Sasuke-kun- me acerque y ella dejo las cosas- es que… no estaba abierto, Naruto me dejo para ir a mi casa, pero…- me miro- quería verte- abri los ojos- yo… Sasuke-kun- me tomo de la mano- yo te amo- mi estupefacción aun no se había ido- me di cuenta cuando llevábamos una semana, llamabas mi atención pero, este tiempo juntos, me hizo ver que me gustas, te amo- se acerco y me abrazo- solo quiero estar contigo…- no la deje continuar, se había hecho realidad, a mí también me llamaba la atención y ahora que sabía que era correspondido no la dejaría ir, apreté su cintura con mis manos y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello mientras profundizaba el beso.

Llevábamos tres meses de novios, en la escuela todos nos miraban y a mí me daba igual, ella era genial, todo lo que pudiera desear, era inteligente, era hermosa, amable, bueno cuando no estaba cerca de Naruto, era sin duda la chica perfecta, e incluso se había ganado a mi familia, solo faltaba presentársela a Itachi y Shisui.

- Ella es Sakura- le dije a Shisui, cuando había ido a la casa mientras ella estaba ahí- el es mi primo Shisui- ella le sonrió y el mal nacido de mi primo le hizo el feo-

- Es muy linda- ella le sonrió- pero a mí no me engañas niñita- la aparte de él- Tenemos que hablar- asentí y deje a Sakura con Itachi- no confió en ella Sasuke

- Lo que pasa es que estas celoso- el levanto ambas manos- ella es linda y estoy seguro de que es la indicada.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes mocoso?- fruncí el ceño- ¡ah sí! ya me acorde, tienes quince años, aun no te hacen tu vals y tus damas de compañía- le arroje un cojín- escúchame bien- me agarro por las solapas- aléjate de ella, no es buena.

- Quien se tiene que alejar de ella- lo mire a los ojos- eres tú, es mi novia y yo la quiero- el frunció el ceño- y no voy a dejar que te le acerques- me soltó y salió, me tomo un poco más de tiempo para calmarme, pero al final Salí, la encontré platicando con Itachi y me sonrió- vámonos- ella asintió y me la lleve.

Pase a la preparatoria y ella seguía siendo mi novia, aunque ahora la sentía un poco distante, a lo mejor era porque yo también estaba distante, con eso de la banda y todo lo demás, casi no le prestaba atención. Además de que tenía mi propio club de fans el cual era molesto, apreté los puños, llevaban al menos media hora siguiéndome como si fueran mi sombra.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!-mire y venia mi novia- Orochimaru-sensei te llama- asentí- yo te dejo, tengo que volver a casa- asentí, me beso y la deje ir.

- Ella es la indicada- dije para mí con una sonrisa de lado- ¡¿Ustedes que hacen ahí?!- el club de fans se movió frenético- ¡Lárguense!- llegue con Orochimaru- ¿Qué quieres?

- Mi estimado Sasuke- me hablo y yo bufe- quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto- asentí- toma asiento- me senté y el carraspeo- me entere de que quieres poner una banda- asentí- pues, déjame decirte que tengo un edificio, era de mis padres y esta algo- medito- viejo- asentí- no sé si lo quieran- abri los ojos- solo tendría que hablar con tu padre sobre el precio- asentí- y sobre todo, tendría que tener acceso a sus ensayos, claro para saber que no desperdicie el lugar- asentí, tendría que hablar con Fugaku y con mi madre, pero aun asi lo haría.

- Es un trato- el asintió- me retiro- Salí de la escuela y en la puerta estaba Shisui con su auto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Escucha, sé que no me vas a creer- asentí- pero ya es demasiado, primero tu y ahora Itachi- lo mire frunciendo el ceño- esa niña que tienes por novia está saliendo con Itachi- abri los ojos- los he visto ya dos veces en la calle, juntos y tomados de la mano.

- Eso no significa nada- el gruño- mañana iremos a la casa de la playa- el asintió – e ira mi novia y llevare a Itachi- asintió- si quieres unírtenos, solo dilo.

- Mas te vale que tu novia este contigo todo el tiempo- lo mire frunciendo el ceño- se les metió a ambos por los ojos, incluidos Fugaku y Mikoto no me creen, pero yo sé lo que les digo.

- ¿Es todo? Tengo que ir a casa- el frunció el ceño y yo golpee mi hombro con el suyo- no te metas más en esto- el frunció el ceño- me estas cansando- camine hacia la casa y deje a mi primo atrás.

Al día siguiente como prometimos, fuimos a la playa, la casa de verano, Sakura estaba muy impresionada y me había abrazado, sonreí. Era bueno tenerla feliz, hace mucho que ya no era virgen, gracias a ella por cierto y siendo sinceros, aprovecharía cada día que estábamos aquí. Le enseñe su habitación y pase mis brazos por su cintura, ella sonrió y me abrazo.

- ¿Quieres que estrenemos tu nueva cama?- susurre contra su oído y ella asintio

Bajamos a cenar, la comida nos la habíamos perdido pero no importaba, al menos a mí no. Shisui miraba en nuestra dirección y sus ojos denotaban molestia, fruncí el ceño, iba a decir algo pero él se levanto y me llevo a la cocina, los sirvientes se fueron corriendo de ahí y yo mire a mi primo con coraje.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- susurre molesto.

- Si de verdad crees que es una blanca palomita- asentí- entonces que significa esto- me enseño unos documentos en los cuales venían cheques- están en blanco- asentí los mire y eran de la familia Uchiha y en donde debe ir el nombre, estaban firmados a nombre de Itachi, abri los ojos- eso no es todo, también encontré esto- me señalo un alhajero y dentro habían joyas muy costosas, pero no era la cantidad de dinero si no que esas joyas eran de mi madre- Mikoto-san dijo que se le habían perdido y tu noviecita cada que va a la casa no duda en perderse por horas.

- ¿Qué tal si mi madre se las dio?- dije molesto, pero no estaba muy seguro, mi madre no regalaría ese alhajero asi se le fuera la vida en ello, lo hice yo cuando era más pequeño y se lo di por el día de las madres- o si el tarado de Itachi le firmo esos cheques porque ella se lo pidió- el levanto una ceja, no podía ser, no quería creer en nada que acusara a mi novia.

- Pues ahí te va la última prueba- me señalo al comedor y entonces vi a Sakura y a Itachi platicar, mire a mi primo como diciéndolo ¿Qué? Y él se golpeo la cara- mira los ojos de Itachi y los de ella- mire sus ojos y no podía ser, mi hermano estaba enamorado de ella, la mire inmediatamente y sus ojos reflejaban algo contrario, lo veía como si fuera un estofado en medio de un bosque muy frio- ¿Lo ves?- no conteste- ella ha estado jugando con los dos, creí que era mi imaginación la primera vez que lo vi pero no lo era- lo mire- engatuso a Tachi y no lo suelta.

- P-pero, eso no es posible- mire a mi novia y usaba sus típicos coqueteos, los que usaba conmigo cuando quería algo- ella no…

- ¿Llego virgen?- lo mire y recordé, negué- es por el- abri los ojos- se les ocurrió estrenar el cuarto recién acomodado de Tachi- negué, negué no quería verlo, ella no era asi, ella no me engañaría, ella me amaba- no me creas aun si no quieres- lo mire- pero te voy a mostrar a la verdad, ya hable con Itachi pero el, al igual que tu, no me quiere creer ni tampoco Fugaku ni Mikoto- asentí- mañana los dejaremos solos, les daremos el día libre a los empleados y nosotros nos esconderemos, diremos que fuimos a pasar tiempo de calidad- asentí- y entonces te darás cuenta- asentí, regresamos al comedor y la mirada de Sakura cambio, ahora me miraba con cariño, pero la otra mirada no podía quitármela de la cabeza- ¡Tachi!- mire- mañana me llevare a Sasuke-chan a la playa- sonreí de lado- es que tu hermanito y yo queremos pasar tiempo de calidad ¿No te importa verdad?- el sonrió y negó, pero no era una sonrisa de lado como la mía, era sincera.

- Diviértete Sasuke- mi hermano, mi propio hermano estaba detrás de mi novia y yo lo detestaba, no podía estar cinco minutos sin llamar la atención, maldito – yo me quedare en casa- lo mire- estoy algo cansado.

- ¡Tachi! ¿Tienes fiebre?- cuestiono mi primo y yo me arrepentí, no debería dudar de mi hermano, era mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre, si había un culpable, era o Shisui o Sakura, peor no mi hermano.- bueno, yo me voy a dormir- se levanto y me dijo que lo siguiera- ¿vienes Sasuke-chan?- asentí, bese la mejilla de mi novia y me fui- vamos a ver que trae en esa maleta- asentí y subimos de poco en poco las escaleras, empezamos a esculcar en la maleta y encontré mas papeles,- ¿Títulos de propiedad?- mire y decía que lo estaba redactando mi padre, fruncí el ceño- esto es grave- Shisui se llevo los documentos y metió otros, unas hojas en blanco- ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?- metió las manos y siguió sacando, entre ellos el anillo de mi madre- esto es peor de lo que creí- mi madre no se quitaba ese anillo y si lo hacia lo dejaba en la cocina- las pruebas son innegables- asentí, esa noche no dormí con Sakura, me fui a la habitación de Shisui.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con mis dudas, ella era una ladrona o no lo era, apreté los puños, bajamos a desayunar y los sirvientes cuchicheaban algo entre ellos, pero no sabía que era, me fui acercando y capte cosas como "no es posible que aquí también" "ya engaño bastante al amo Sasuke" "mi pobre señor se derrumbara" "Shisui-sama es muy bueno con ellos, pero ellos son unos ingratos" "¿Crees que debamos advertirles?" Me quede quieto, no era posible, también los sirvientes lo decían.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun- la mire- ¿Por qué no estuviste en el cuarto?- me abrazo, pero yo me sentí mal.

- Fui a dormir con Shisui, necesitaba hablar con él- ella asintió- vamos a desayunar- ella asintió y se colgó de mi brazo, voltee la mirada y me encontré con las caras de las sirvientas con claro asco. Me senté en la mesa y ahí estaba mi hermano, metido en su desayuno y yo apreté los puños- ¿Nos vamos Shisui?- el me miro- estoy muy ansioso por ir a la playa- sonreí de lado y mi primo igual, nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina.

- Escuchen- hablo Shisui- tienen el día libre, nosotros saldremos- ellos asintieron y también empezaron a dejar las cosas, Shisui tomo una canasta y unas sombrillas- vámonos- asentí y pasamos delante del comedor- nos vemos después chicos- sonrió y yo igual, Sakura me estiro los brazos, pero yo negué, me despedí con la mano y salimos- bien, alejémonos lo suficiente, te apuesto a que nos miran por la ventana- asentí y caminamos, di una mirada discreta y si, ahí estaba Sakura me voltee y ella me despidió con la mano y me mando un beso- te lo dije, vámonos- asentí y seguí caminando, nos quedamos sentados en la playa y el saco las cosas de la canasta- son todas las cosas que los sirvientes encontraron en la otra casa y en esta- saque las cosas y efectivamente habían varias cosas que se habían "perdido" ella misma nos ayudo a buscar todo eso.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos volver ya?- el miro su reloj y asintió, caminamos despacio, bueno yo lo hacía porque no quería ver, ya eran bastantes pruebas y no soportaría que mi novia me engañara y menos cuando todo lo que yo quería era estar con ella, amaba a Sakura de eso estaba seguro y si, y si… si, si ella me engañara yo… yo- no- Shisui me miro- acabare con esta ansiedad de una vez- corrí hacia la casa y Shisui me seguía lo más rápido que podía, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba la canasta y las sombrillas, entramos a la villa Uchiha y el boto las cosas para seguir a mi paso, abri la puerta lo más rápido que pude, busque en la sala, no había nadie, en la cocina, tampoco, llegue a las habitaciones y tampoco, solo faltaba revisar la mía, abri la puerta con mucho cuidado y…

- No deben tardar en llegar, asi que ya me voy- mire y Sakura estaba enredada en las sabanas e Itachi se estaba vistiendo- lo siento Sakura, tener que ocultar lo nuestro porque Sasuke te acosa es…- abri los ojos y él se acerco a besar a mi novia, A MI NOVIA MALDICION- siento todo esto- asintió- ¿Necesitas otro cheque?- abri los ojos y ella asintió, le tendió la chequera y antes de que pudiera entrar a molerle la cara a golpes, Shisui me detuvo, me tapo la boca y me arrastro hacia su habitación.

- ¡Suéltame!- me dejo caer y yo lleve mis manos a mi cara- ¡No es posible! ¡No! ¡No!- Shisui pasó su mano por mi espalda- ¿Por qué?

-Porque te pasas de tonto- lo mire- por eso, yo te dije que no te convenía y tu "no, ella es la chica más dulce que haya visto en mi vida" ¡Ja! Ya viste a tu dulzura desperdigar miel en la familia- lo mire- también me dijo algo a mi- abri los ojos- pero no le hice caso, me dijo que la acosabas y que ella salía contigo para poder tenerte feliz- baje la vista- los sirvientes también dudaron de ella a la tercera semana que la habías llevado a la casa- asentí- te lo dije, también le advertí a Itachi, pero el

- Está enamorado- asintió- ¿Por qué?- lo mire- no, mejor dicho ¡Me tengo que vengar!- apreté los puños- le di todo, todo.

- Precisamente por eso, ella viene de una familia pobre- lo mire- bueno, no exactamente pobre si no- medito- medio pobre- levante una ceja- el caso es que les cuesta mucho ganar dinero y entonces llega el ¡Oh poderoso! Sasuke Uchiha y se le ocurre darle cosas a diestra y siniestra- apreté los puños- ¡Es la verdad niño!- baje la vista- llevas desde la secundaria con ella y nunca te diste cuenta ¡Hasta ahora!- iba a levantarme pero Shisui me agarro del hombro y me dejo sentado en la cama- escucha, mañana regresamos a casa y mañana la desenmascaramos, si Itachi ve que la agredes ahora va a salir su lado- puso la mano en el pecho y miro hacia arriba- yo defiendo a las jóvenes obligadas por el tonto de mi hermano menor- sonreí de lado- asi que mañana, Tachi ya no va a estar- asentí- mañana la emboscamos y yo hablo con Itachi sobre todo esto- asentí.

Volvimos a casa y yo no quise que ella me tocara, intento agarrarme pero yo me solté. Estaba muy herido, muy molesto y si perdía el control ahora, le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir, mejor me calmaba, llegamos y abrace a mi madre, como nunca lo había hecho, no se podía enterar si no hasta la cena. Ella me correspondió el abrazo y dejo que siguiera llorando.

La hora de la cena llego y yo apretaba los puños. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera escuchaba lo que ella me decía, mire hacia un lado y ahí estaba ella, con su vestido negro que yo mismo le había comprado, era tan ciego, había sido tan ciego.

- ¡Oh, Sakura-chan!- miramos a mi madre- ese vestido te queda tan lindo- ella le sonrió y yo apreté los puños, pero hice lo que Shisui me dijo, ir sacando una por una las cosas que ella había tomado.

- Madre- me miro y yo metí la mano en mi bolsillo- lo encontré- le señale su anillo de matrimonio, un aro de oro blanco con un zafiro engarzado, simulaba una rosa- ¿Lo ves?- ella lo tomo con cuidado y lo miro maravillada, se lo puso.

- Oh- sonreí y ella me abrazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- voltee disimuladamente y Sakura había hecho una sonrisa muy tensa, apreté los puños.

-No me creerías- ella sonrió.

- Mikoto-san- llego Shisui- mira lo que encontré en el patio- le llevo el alhajero y ella abrió los ojos- eres descuidada, mira que dejarlo junto a las rosas.

- Yo no lo deje ahí- protesto con un puchero y al final miro con adoración ese alhajero- ¿Lo ves Sakura-chan?- ella asintió- me lo regalo Sasuke-kun cuando tenía cinco años- sonreí de lado- hubiera sido una tragedia si lo perdía- ella asintió- ¿Vamos a la mesa?- asintió y me quiso tomar del brazo pero yo lo aparte.

- Voy con Shisui, si no te molesta claro- ella me miro incrédula y yo me di la vuelta- puedes tirar el teatrito por las buenas- abrió los ojos- o por las malas- le dije por encima de mi hombro y Shisui sonrió de lado.

- Te dije que te alejaras de mi familia- le dijo y ella lo miro incrédula- todo se descubrió, vete de una vez y deja todo lo que tomaste- acrecentó su sonrisa- engañaste a Tachi y a todos, pero no a mi- se dio la vuelta y yo lo seguí.

No se fue, siguió ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, a lo mejor intentando demostrar que no nos tenía miedo o quien sabe por qué razón, en lo personal yo deseaba que ella me dijera que se había equivocado y que no volvería a frecuentar a mi hermano, pero sabía que eso era mentira. Shisui saco los cheques en una carpeta y los títulos de propiedad, Fugaku dijo que pensaba dárselos una vez que nos casáramos, sonreí de lado. También saco a relucir un reloj de bolsillo que era de mi padre y ella cada vez sudaba más constantemente.

- ¿Dónde lo encentraste?- hablo mi padre hacia Shisui.

- Yo no lo encontré- miro a Sakura- fue Sakura-chan- ella los miro horrorizada- ¿Verdad linda?

- S-si- Shisui aumento su sonrisa- e-estaba, debajo de tu cama Fugaku-sama- el asintió.

- Me caes bien- dijo Shisui- te juzgue mal- me miro- ¿No es asi Sasuke-chan?- sonreí.

- Shisui-sama, Sasuke-sama- miramos a la sirvienta- am, disculpen mi atrevimiento a esta hora- asentimos y mis padres seguían en lo suyo, ignorarnos olímpicamente- es solo que encontré esto- nos tendió varias tarjetas de crédito y uno que otro cheque sin cobrar- estaban…- miro a Sakura y sus ojos refulgían amenaza.

- Habla- dijo mi madre- ¿Dónde estaban esas cosas?

- Estaban…- volvió a amedrentarse un poco y Shisui se levanto, paso su mano por la cintura de ella- estaban en la habitación temporal de la señorita Haruno- Fugaku abrió los ojos y ella se levanto- los encontré junto con…- la miramos- junto con…- Shisui la animo a hablar- junto con varias cosas del señor y la señora- abrieron los ojos y Sakura se levanto.

- ¡Es mentira!- me miro- Sasuke-kun yo…

- Y pensar que me caías bien- dijo Shisui- no sabía que te gustaba lo ajeno- mire a mis padre y Fugaku tenia el ceño muy fruncido. Mi madre analizaba las cosas- bien, gracias- le dijo a la sirvienta- ¿Puedes llamar a las demás?- asintió y antes de que Sakura se fuera la tome del brazo y la lleve a la sala. Mis padres nos siguieron y los sirvientes se colocaron alrededor de nosotros, Shisui la sujeto de los hombros contra el respaldo de la silla- Creo que ya puedo contar la verdad ¿no?- Fugaku lo miro- yo les dije desde el principio que esta niña no era buena y ninguno me creyó- miro a los sirvientes- ¿Vieron u oyeron algo extraño?- paso mi nana favorita a frente.

- Esa chiquilla ha estado robando cosas de esta casa desde hace tres años- abri los ojos, eso no me lo sabía y al parecer Shisui tampoco- primero empezó con llevarse las flores de la señora y poco a poco fue sacando cosas insignificantes- Sakura se removió incomoda y Shisui apretó su agarre.

- Yo la he visto con el amo Itachi- hablo otra, más bajito- el pobre joven esta encandilado con ella- mi madre abrió los ojos y Fugaku apretó los puños- también nos dijo que sería la señora de esta casa- ella pataleo.

- Todo lo que el amo Shisui encontró- dijo el jardinero- ella lo escondió en el invernadero y en los rosales ahí estaba su alhajero mi señora- mi madre respiraba agitadamente.

- Esta mujer se metió con Itachi-sama- abrieron los ojos- antes solo caminaban pero hace dos semanas los encontré en la habitación del joven Sasuke- hice una mueca de asco- y después fue con el amo Sasuke- abri los ojos y ella logro zafarse.

- ¡Eso es una mentira!- miro a mi madre- ¡Mikoto-san no he robado nada!- mi madre seguía callada, pero un aura oscura la cubría- por favor, créeme, no he hecho nada de lo que se me acusa- mi madre le volteo la cara de una bofetada- ¡Mikoto-san!

- Eres una cualquiera- dijo con dolor- te había tomado cariño, te dije todo sobre mis hijos y tu…- abrió los ojos- lo usaste con ellos- bajo la vista- sabias lo que ellos querían y tú te hiciste de esa forma- apretó los puños- ¡Lárgate de mi casa!- ella iba a suplicar mas.

- Shisui llama a la policía- Sakura abrió los ojos y Shisui apretó el celular.

- Ya había pensado en eso- dijo y ella me miro a mi, me di la vuelta- están en camino.

- Basta por favor- suplico y yo me camine hacia la cocina- Sasuke-kun, por favor… yo- se colgó de mi brazo- te quiero, de verdad que lo hago, eres a quien quiero- me di la vuelta y la golpee.

- ¡No mientas más!- ella cayó al piso y todos abrieron los ojos- ¡Jugaste conmigo! ¡Le dijiste mentiras sobre mí a mi hermano! ¡Le robaste a mi madre!- ella bajo estaba respirando muy rápido- ¡y por si fuera poco te atreves a decir que me quieres! ¡Eres una hipócrita!- me di la vuelta.

Llego la policía y se le acuso de robo, pero gracias a la influencia de Itachi se le retiraron los cargos, no creyó nada de lo que le habíamos dicho mis padres y yo, el decía que la querían apartar de su lado y yo solo pude distanciarme de él. Entre a la universidad y fue cuando fundamos el grupo, mi hermano se fue de gira con el suyo y olvido por completo a Minato, quien lo había mandado a la fama, se había vuelto igual que Sakura y ella al final lo dejo.

Estaba en la disquera, y Minato decía que necesitaba un ayudante, yo bufe. Había contratado a Sakura, me dijo que independientemente de lo que hubiera sucedido entre nosotros, ella era muy eficiente, ella y su amiga rubia. Prefería no verla, pero él me prometió que no dejaría que se acercara más hacia nosotros.

Entre a mi tercer año en la universidad y aun asi sentía que no daríamos por completo el ancho en la disquera y en el mundo de la música, nunca superaría a Itachi, nunca le haría ver que yo soy igual o mejor que él. Apreté los puños, estaba molesto y mas porque había un maldito club de fans a mi alrededor.

Recibí una llamada de Minato en la cual me decía que ya tenía asistente, bufe, no la necesitaba, pero al menos podría divertirme, llegue a la disquera y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sakura ahí y con una chica, otra fan. Ella negó y me dijo que trabajaba aquí, la mire. Llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro, su camisa lucia detrás de su saco y su cabello estaba en una trenza, me miro con miedo y yo sonreí, pero después me ignoro para correr hacia el Hyuga. A él lo había conocido apenas hace tres meses, Naruto me lo presento y me dijo que el seria el vocalista junto conmigo, lo hacíamos bien y me agradaba no era ruidoso como kiba.

La vi abrazarlo y él le correspondió, me molesto eso. Siempre me molestaba ver a una pareja, desde que lo mío con Sakura no había funcionado, nada me parecía igual y lo peor de todo es que aun sentía algo por ella.

Todos se presentaron ante la pelinegra y al final lo hice yo, pero ella se puso nerviosa conmigo, aproveche eso y la moleste, era divertido verla correr por todos lados, creo que por fin había encontrado una distracción. Sakura me miraba muy insistentemente y al final decidí ignorarla, no dejaría que se metiera en mi vida ni a patadas.

- Sasuke-kun- había terminado el día y ella ya me molestaba- por favor, vamos a hablar- la mire y ella bajo la vista- se que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero yo…

- ¿Tu qué?- me acerque a ella- ¿Estás arrepentida?- asintió, puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la tente, nos tente a ambos y la verdad que lo estaba pagando caro- eres una cualquiera, no me sorprendería si ahora quisieras tener algo- empuje mi pelvis contra ella- conmigo- me miro y vi lo mismo que veía cuando estaba con ella- aléjate de mí- abrió los ojos- tu momento paso, vete con Itachi, síguelo engañando y dile cosas absurdas como el chantaje y el acoso- bajo la vista- eres un asco- Salí de ahí y llegue a mi casa, mis padres estaban ahí asi que pase a mi habitación sin hablarles, desde lo ocurrido con Sakura, yo no era el mismo, odiaba estar en compañía con la gente, detestaba que me hablaran.

Llego el siguiente día y grande fue mi sorpresa a ver a Hinata interpretar un monologo en la calle, no había ido a la escuela asi que aproveche para correr antes de ir a la disquera y miren lo que me encuentro, me acerque y le hice un poco de burla, me estaba acostumbrando a sus sonrojos y eso que solo había sido ayer, le quite la mochila y corrimos hasta la disquera. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y sentí algo que se removió en mi pecho. Llego Sakura y sentí coraje, pero se disipo al ver a la torpe de Hinata correr de nuevo como le había dicho.

La busque por todos lados pero no logre encontrarla, entonces recordé el estudio, Sakura había dicho que estaría acomodando cajas, me golpee mentalmente y cuando me asome, la vi quitarse la sudadera, abri los ojos, ¿De verdad tenía esa delantera? Se dio la vuelta y levanto su playera dejando ver a través del espejo, que tenía unas marcas, apreté los `puños y después la llame. El que le haya hecho eso, me las pagaría.

Iba saliendo de la disquera y vi que ella estaba en el auto, sonreí de lado, sabría donde vive y podría molestarla más. El ambiente en el auto era agradable, ella platicaba con todos y respondía las preguntas. Llegamos a su casa y ella perdió el color, mire y ahí estaba un hombre, tenía a una niña pequeña a su lado y un recuerdo asalto mi mente, una niña como de doce años llevando a una de cinco. La vi disculparse con el hombre y el Hyuga bajo también, lo golpearon y yo abri los ojos, peor entonces ese hombre levanto la mano contra la pequeña y Hinata. Apreté los puños, al final tuvimos que dejarla y yo me sentía mal.

**Hasta aquí, jejeje me llevara un capitulo mas y pues con eso veremos hasta la llamada que recibió Sasuke-chan. Mientras veremos los sentimientos crecer, jejeje gracias a todas y pues, los comentarios los responderé en el capitulo siguiente. Nos vemos después un beso, un abrazo y feliz viernes santo, jejeje.**


	13. guerra de bandas 2 chantaje

**Ya volví, este es el siguiente capítulo de la historia normal, pensaba hacer segunda parte al pov de Sasuke, pero creo que asi está bien, al menos ya se aclararon las dudas, si quieren otro pues avísenme jeje.**

**Esta vez pondremos la canción para la guerra de bandas y esa es One more time, solo que esta vez si va con letras, opino que se oye y se lee mejor en su idioma original, pero para que no haya broncas, en español jejeje ahora sí, Que venga la historia. A y antes, jejeje hay lemon asi que están bajo su propio riesgo, no es muy explicito o bueno quien sabe, jejeje solo aviso que hay kissme touchme apachurro jejeje. **

**Guerra de bandas 2… chantaje.**

Me quede pensando en el tema de mi padre, estaba preocupada y la verdad no sabía qué hacer, el hombre amigo de papá solo me había dicho que lo ayudaría, y le estaba muy agradecida, ¡Dios! Quien no daría las gracias al saber que alguien va a ayudar a tu familiar. Pero algo no me agradaba, no soy tonta, se que ese hombre va a intentar algo, pero con tal de que mi padre este bien, aceptare lo que sea.

Aunque no estaba muy segura que es lo que iba a aceptar, ahora estaba feliz, Sasuke-kun por fin era mi novio, Neji-nisan y tío Hizashi, tenía amigos y Hanabi-chan ahora estaba a salvo. ¿Podría sacrificar esto por mi padre? Si lo hablaba con Sasuke-kun el me diría que no fuera tan buena, si lo hablaba con mis amigos, me dirían lo mismo, pero si lo hablaba con otro adulto… tal vez me podría orientar, tendría que preguntarle a Minato-san o Kakashi-san, ellos son muy amables conmigo, me podrán dar un consejo.

- Si, eso hare- en eso llamaron a la puerta- ¿sí?

- Soy yo- suspire aliviada y deje entrar a Sasuke-kun- ¿Estás bien?- asentí y lo abrace- no pareces estar bien.

- Tu tampoco- el abrió los ojos- parecías algo ido en la casa de la playa- sonrió de lado- ¿Por qué eres asi?- me miro sorprendido- sé que es algo que aun no me corresponde saber- tenía que saber si confiaba en mi para confiar en él- pero, quiero saber- sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

- Recibí una llamada importante- asentí- no es nada- suspire, no confiaba en mí, me solté de sus manos y camine al sillón- ¿Qué sucede?- negué- ya viene la guerra de bandas, es pasado mañana- asentí y le sonreí- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Si- me hice a un lado para que él se sentara- Neji-nisan también está nervioso- bufo y sonreí- pasaran, ya lo veras- se acerco a mí y me beso- te quiero- el me miro algo confundido y solo lo abrace- papá se volvió un apostador- abrió los ojos- tiene muchas deudas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- lo mire y negué- podría ser falso- medite, pero ese hombre no tenía motivos para mentirme y menos con algo sobre mi padre ¿o sí?- ¿quieres que investigue?- le sonreí y negué.

- No quiero que gastes- el me miro- no es tan importante- me abrazo de nuevo y se dejo caer en el sillón- de todos modos, otro di aire a verlo- asintió- ¿Ya saben que canción llevaran?- asintió.

- ¿Está el Hyuga?- negué y el sonrió de lado- tengo algunas ideas de cómo esperar a que vuelva- sonreí y me cargo- vamos a estrenar – sonreí y pase mis brazos por su cuello, solo quería tenerlo conmigo, llegamos a la habitación y me dejo caer en la cama- ¿Lista?- le sonreí y se puso sobre mí para comenzar a besarme, pase mis manos por su espalda y enrede mis piernas con las suyas.

Sus manos tomaron las mías y las subió por encima de mi cabeza, sonreí y bese su cuello, cosa que lo dejo un poco desconcertado pero después empezó a gruñir, su rodilla se clavo en medio de mis piernas y jadee, aprovecho para volver a juntar nuestros labios y lo profundizo, su lengua jugaba con la mi mientras sus manos bajaban por mi curvas, mis manos las puse sobre sus mejillas y seguí con el beso, una lucha interna en la cual yo tenía menos ventaja, pero no importaba. Su rodilla volvió a apretar mi centro y yo me arquee mientras jadeaba, estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido, todas me llenaban por entero y se arremolinaban en mi centro, recargue mi frente contra la suya mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas.

Se separo de mi solo para quitarme la camiseta y acariciar mis senos, ¿Estaba preparada para esto? Si, lo haría, ahora o nunca, temía que lo que fuera a pasar nos separara y no quería que eso sucediera. Lleve mis manos hacia los botones de su camisa y comencé a desabrocharlos, el arranco los botones y volvió a besarme, pase mis manos por su fuerte espalda, sintiendo debajo de mis manos la dureza de sus músculos, apreté un poco su suave piel y bese su cuello mientras él se frotaba descarado sobre mi centro, mi respiración se iba acelerando, mi temperatura iba en aumento y sentía algo duro rozar con mi vientre.

Bajo sus manos hasta mi pantalón y comenzó a quitarlo, hice lo mismo con el suyo y apreté mis ojos, no quería abrirlos porque sabía que si lo hacía y lo veía, me iba a desmayar, escuche su risa y sentí sus manos tomar las mías para pasarlas por su pecho, me mordí el labio al sentir su abdomen, sus manos acariciaron mis pechos y jugaron con los pequeños botones que los coronaban, se llevo uno a la boca y yo ahogue un gemido, entre abri mis ojos y me encontré de lleno con sus negros cabellos. Puse mis manos sobre su cabeza y lo atraje más a mí, en una súplica para que no se detuviera.

Dejo ese pecho y fue hacia el otro, esta vez se aseguro de atrapar por completo mi mirada, sus ojos negros me atravesaban y yo me perdía en la profundidad de esas perlas negras, me estaba sonrojando al ver la intensidad que plasmaba en sus ojos, bajo con besos por el valle entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi abdomen, beso la superficie con mucho cariño y jugó con mi ombligo, abrió mis piernas con sus manos y bajo hasta el inicio de mis bragas, me sonroje e intente detenerlo, pero el bufo.

Apreté los ojos al sentir su cara chocar de lleno en mi centro y ahogue un gemido al morderme la boca, pero no podía gemir tan alto, apreté sus cabellos y mis piernas se cerraron sobre su cuello en un intento porque siguiera, sentía el claro hormigueo, señal de que estaba por llegar a un orgasmo, se levanto y se relamió, era todo perdería mi virginidad hoy y con el hombre que quería, estire mis brazos hacia él y se fundió en un abrazo conmigo, solo nos separaba su ropa interior la cual el quito con destreza, acomodo su hombría contra mi centro y comenzó a empujar, apreté los ojos y el beso mis hombros y mi cuello. Entro y yo mordí su hombro, lo cual lo hizo gruñir, empezó un vaivén lento y yo gemía en cada envestida. Estas fueron tomando velocidad y fuerza, apreté mis manos contra su espalda y gemía en su oído, dio dos estocadas más y todo se volvió blanco para mí, mis piernas se relajaron y espire un gemido largo. El beso mi mejilla y de ahí corrió hacia mis labios al tiempo que me acariciaba, salió de mí y sentí frio, se acomodo a un lado y recargue la cabeza contra su pecho.

- Gracias- lo mire y él se acomodo en su codo- no te di la gracias por… por- lo mire y se sonrojo – por estar conmigo- sonreí- no quiero tener secretos contigo- asentí y me cubrí con la sabana- ese día…- asentí- me llamo Sakura- abri los ojos y un sentimiento de vacío y cólera se instalo en mi pecho y el tomo mis mejillas- no te enojes- baje la vista e hice un puchero- te quiero a ti- lo mire- eres torpe, distraía – lo mire indignada mientras intentaba no reír- y también, eres la chica mas especial- le sonreí- quiero estar contigo, solo contigo- lo vi serio, pero mi risa me gano, frunció el ceño y me miro indignado- ¿dije algo gracioso?- negué y trate de contener mi risa, pero él se estaba enojando- sabes que, me voy- me lance contra sus brazos y lo abrace, enterré la cara en su cuello- ¿Qué?- dijo mirando a otro lado y lo considere adorable.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo- suspire, nada me separaría de él- el amigo de mi padre vino y fue quien me dijo lo de mi padre- se separo de mi y levanto una ceja- dijo que ahora tiene deudas hasta el cuello- asintió cautelosamente- y me dijo que él quería ayudarlo igual que yo…

- No le has prometido nada ¿Cierto?- negué y suspiro aliviado- yo le ayudare con las deudas- abri los ojos- solo necesita cuanto ¿5.000? no es mucho- hice un puchero, hombres, si son ricos creen que tienen el mundo, jejeje, pero yo lo quería- veras que pronto pasara.

- Si- el me miro- pero, no quiero que creas que estoy contigo por dinero- el abrió los ojos- no sé que haya pasado entre Sakura-san y tu, pero supongo y por lo que oí, fue por dinero- me abrazo contra su pecho- yo te quiero, te quiero a ti, aunque no tuvieras dinero, aunque fueras un ancianito con bastón- sonrió de lado- o fueras lo que fueras, yo te quiero- me sonrió y nos íbamos a besar, cuando la puerta de mi habitación sonó.

- Hinata-sama- ambos nos miramos alarmados y yo empecé a bajarme de la cama, me puse la ropa en tiempo record y me asome solo para ver que Sasuke-kun y ase había escondida- ¿se encuentra bien?- asentí- se ve algo roja- negué- ¿segura que está bien?- estoy perfectamente, me dije mentalmente- entiendo, solo le quería avisar que Sasuke no ha llegado- sonreí, ya había llegado jejeje- y que tengo ensayo, bueno tenemos ensayo, Minato-san la llamo- asentí y me metí de nuevo, esta vez para sacar ropa y meterme a bañar- ¡La espero en la disquera!- mire a Sasuke-kun que estaba saliendo de debajo de la cama.

- Creí que nunca se iría- sonreí y me abrazo- ¿quieres que te talle la espalda?-negué y me encerré, lo oí reírse.

Llegamos a la disquera y todos nos miraron con los ojos abiertos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Shisui-san ahí, sonreí y corrí hacia él, era un buen chico y él me abrazo.

- ¿Sabías que me da gusto verte?- sonreí y sus ojos dieron de lleno con los míos- eres muy buena chica- le sonreí y oímos a Sasuke-kun carraspear.

- ¿Terminaste?- el asintió- bien, porque es mi novia- sonreí y fui con él- bien, poniéndonos serios. Esta decidido que la canción para pasado mañana es one more time, asi que la tenemos que ensayar mas, tenemos que vencer a los Sabaku no- asintieron- las otras no son tan importantes, ellos tienen talento- medite, Gaara no cantaba pero su hermana sí, bueno parecía que eran hermanos, habría que preguntarle a la fan número uno, Hanabi-chan.

- ¿Deberíamos agregarle algo?- pregunto mi nisan y Sasuke-kun negó- bien.

- Opino que deberíamos ensayar ahora- hablo Naruto-kun- Hinata-chan ¿Podrías ir por cosas para comer?- sonreí y asentí, me despedi de Sasuke-kun y Sali, deje a Shisui-san con ellos.

Llegue al comedor y empece a recoger oniguiris para Sasuke-kun, galletas y dulces junto con un buen plato de ramen, para Naruto-kun, a kiba-kun le llevaba una ensalada con mucho aderezo, según el cuidaba la dieta, jejeje, Neji- nisan con un té, tendría. Puse mas cosas sobre la charola y antes de darme la vuelta una mano me tomo por los cabellos y me asoto contra la mesa, me dio la vuelta y me golpeo, dejando ver que era una chica, la cual no conocía, me separe de ella y me quite, puse mis manos delante de mi. Era una mujer de cabello claro, parecía naranja o durazno, su mirada era seria y tenia ojos negros, estaba enfundada en un overol azul, tenia una mascada en la cabeza lo cual cubria parte de su cabello.

- ¿Tu eres Hinata Hyuga?- asentí y ella sonrio- escucha, vengo de parte de mi jefe, tu padre debe dinero- abri los ojos- tiene plazo hasta mañana- abri los ojos.

- P-puedo- ella sonrio de lado- Necesito mas tiempo.

- Tu padre debe dinero desde la semana pasada- abri los ojos- le dije a ese hombre que te avisara cuanto antes, pero… tendrá sus razones- mire hacia ella y me tendio una tarjeta- llama a mi jefe si quieres mas tiempo, pero te aseguro que no te lo dara- baje la vista mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas- yo solo traigo el mensaje, no recibo quejas, ni nada- asentí- nos veremos- asentí- por cierto, linda hermana- abri los ojos y ella se detuvo- seria una lastima que el jefe se cobrara en especie- por fin se fue y yo me quede ahí. Había hablado con Sasuke-kun apenas hace unos momentos y ahora ya tenia que pagar esa deuda.

Camine con la bandeja hacia el estudio, no podia decirles nada, se preocuparían y harian de todo por ayudarme y pasado mañana era la competencia, no los podia distraer, entre y Shisui-san me quito la charola, me miro y la dejo sobre la mesa, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a otro lugar. Me sente en el escritorio y el me puso un algodón con alcohol en la mejilla

- ¡Ay!- me sonrio y baje la vista- lo siento.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- lo mire y baje de nuevo la vista- puedes confiar en mi- mis ojos se inundaron en lagrimas y me lance a sus brazos, el se puso tenso, pero me acepto.

- Mi… mi padre debe dinero- el abrió los ojos- y me pusieron un ultimátum, me habían avisado apenas hoy me dieron de plazo hasta mañana- el abrió los ojos- yo… no quiero preocupar a los chicos, están tan emocionados-me sorbi la nariz- yo… yo tengo que hacer algo- me levante y camine.

- No le diras a Sasuke ¿o si?- lo mire, había desconfianza en su mirada, pero también habían deseos de ayudarme, negué- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que crea que estoy con el por su dinero- abrió los ojos- se que ella lo lastimo y que aun no sana- asintió- y no quiero ser una carga, vere que puedo hacer- asintió- diles que fui por Hanabi-chan- asintió y antes de salir me dio la mano.

- Vamos por ella- lo mire y me sonrió, una sonrisa completamente diferente de la que usualmente tenía como casa nova, era una amable- iré contigo- asentí y fuimos por mi hermana, la encontré bien y suspire.

- Tengo un asunto que arreglar- ambos me miraron- no pueden venir conmigo, bajo ningún motivo la dejes seguirme- mire a Shisui-san y mi hermana iba a hablar- por favor- asintió y se la llevo, camine hacia lo que antes era mi casa y la abri- ¿Padre?- no contesto, entre a la cocina y estaba hecha un asco, había restos de sangre y algunas gasas en la basura, camine hacia el cuarto de lavado y la ropa ahí estaba manchada, fruncí las cejar, oí ruidos arriba y subí- ¿Padre?- llegue a la planta alta y abri la habitación que era de Hanabi-chan y estaba intacta, es mas se veía más ordenada, camine hacia mi cuarto y también estaba limpio- ¿Papá?- llegue a su habitación y lo vi en el suelo- ¡Papá!- corrí hasta él y un olor a alcohol me llego de golpe, me tape la nariz, corrí a su armario y encontré con que ya no había camisas limpias, bufe mentalmente, tome una camiseta que había ahí y le quite la camisa, pase su brazo por mi hombro y lo levante con mucho esfuerzo, estaba muy pesado, lo tendí sobre la cama y empecé a desatar sus agujetas,

- Hitomi- lo mire y estiro sus manos- Hitomi, por favor- tome su mano y el sonrió- Hitomi- levante la vista- ¡Eres una cualquiera!- me alcance a cubrir la cara con las manos cuando el lanzo una cachetada- ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?!- me cubrí otra vez, se levanto y volvió a caerse, bufe y me acerque a él- ¿Por qué?

- Ya basta- dije y el empezó a reconocerme- soy yo, Hinata- iba a agregar algo pero no lo deje- eres una vergüenza- abrió los ojos y volví a pasar su brazo por mis hombros. Hice esfuerzo y camine hasta el baño, abri la puerta y lo metí, lo deje debajo de la regadera y la abri- ¿Cómo es posible que bebas?- el bufo bajo el agua, pero no se quito, dejo que el agua le quitara lo borracho y el olor a alcohol que despedía- vinieron a mi trabajo- abrió los ojos y me miro- me amenazaron con hacerle daño a Hanabi-chan y… a ti.

- Como si mi bienestar te importara- bufe.

- ¡Claro que me importas!- el me miro- eres mi padre ¿Qué creíste que estaría haciendo ahora que se que apuestas? ¿Reírme? ¿Decirte que te lo mereces?- bajo la vista- no. Pídele el dinero a tío Hizashi- negó- no seas orgulloso.

- No es que lo sea, es que no quiere ayudarme- baje la vista- estoy arruinado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el me miro y su rostro se lleno de orgullo.

- Porque tú y tu hermana se fueron- abri los ojos- mi intención era casarte con Tamaki- abri los ojos- pero el me dijo que no aceptaría- baje la vista- no puedo pedirle ayuda a él si no tengo algo con que pagarle- recordé sus palabras "yo quiero ayudarle"

- El te quiere ayudar- le dije y mi padre me miro- es solo que- baje la vista- el creyó que no aceptarías.

- ¡Claro que no aceptare!- me dijo- tengo que darle algo, no dejare que crea que soy un interesado- medite, la idea de mi padre era que yo me casara con él, pero como nos fuimos, perdió esa esperanza- vete ahora- me dijo con orgullo- ya no las necesito- se levanto con mucho esfuerzo- ni a tu madre, ni a ti, ni a tu hermana-

- Padre- aun me sentía mal por abandonarlo, bueno en realidad no tanto, pero era mi padre y yo estaba dispuesta a todo- ¿Aceptarías ayuda de Tamaki-sama si yo…?- el abrió los ojos- yo…

- ¡No!- abri los ojos- ¡No harás nada! Ya bastante tienes con echarme todo en cara- baje la vista- no quiero que te hagas la buena- apreté los puños- vete- asentí y Salí de la casa, mañana era el ultimo día para que mi padre pagara y yo haría algo.

Amaneció, después de dar vueltas como loca ayer, me decidí por una cosa, hablaría con Sasuke-kun y le diría sobre mi decisión, también vería la forma de… de alejarme de él, protegería a los míos, y para eso tenía que dejar a Sasuke-kun.

- Neji-nisan- el me miro y yo apreté mis puños- yo…- asintió y me puse a llorar, cosa que lo alarmo- yo… papá- el abrió los ojos- papá se endrogo al jugar y yo… yo no puedo verlo asi- el asintió- tengo hasta hoy para pagar la deuda de él y no sé qué hacer.

- Hinata-sama- lo mire- esto no le corresponde a usted. El ya es grande puede arreglar sus problemas solo.

- Pero me amenazaron con Hanabi-chan- abrió los ojos- no puedo dejar que le hagan daño…

- Háblelo con Sasuke.

- Ya lo hice, pero cuando lo hice tenia más tiempo ¿Cómo le voy a decir "Sasuke-kun necesito 5.000 para pagar la deuda de mi padre"?- el medito- no puedo, ya lo lastimaron con dinero, no quiero que crea que soy igual.

- Hinata-sama- me tomo la cara con sus manos- esto no es algo que le corresponda a usted- lo mire- usted ya ha hecho mucho por Hiashi-sama, mi padre aceptara si le pide usted- medite- ¿A qué hora le pidieron el dinero?

- No me han dado una hora- asintió- ¿Crees que haya solución?- mis ojos brillaron con esperanza, no tendría que separarme de Sasuke-kun- gracias nisan- eso era lo bueno de hablar con alguien, lo abrace y él me estrecho.

- Yo mismo le diré- asentí- lo que sea por verlas felices- sonreí y lo abrace.

Trabajaba más animada, incluso me había colgado del cuello de mi novio y el solo había atinado a decirme "¡Hey!" no me importaba nada, estaba feliz, tío Hizashi había conseguido un negocio y este le dejaba bastante dinero, si se lo pedía yo él me ayudaría.

- ¡Hyuga!- mire a Ino-san- te buscan- abri los ojos y deje las cosas que llevaba-

- ¿Si?- mire y era la mujer de ayer- ¿Qué desea?

- El dinero niña- abri los ojos- ¿Lo tienes?- negué- ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar?

- Déjala en paz- mire y ahí estaba Tamaki-sama- yo te daré el dinero- abri los ojos- aquí está el cheque, puedes cobrarlo a partir de hoy en la tarde- ella lo miro y lo remiro hasta que se convenció-

- Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes- mire a Tamaki-sama y él me sonrió.

- Lo siento- baje a vista- hable con Hiashi hoy en la mañana y me dijo que no aceptaría el dinero- asentí- pero no quiero que te sientas forzada a hacer algo que no deseas- negué y le sonreí.

- Muchas gracias Tamaki-sama- el abrió los ojos- pero yo le pagare- me sonrió- le prometo que le devolveré ese dinero a como dé lugar- el asintió y recordé las palabras de mi padre, pero no podía, no quería mejor dicho- con permiso, tengo trabajo.

Mi sentido del deber no me dejaba seguir y mi corazón me gritaba que parara, qué podía hacer, hoy era el concierto de konoha boys en la guerra de bandas, asi que tenía que estar animada. Aunque las palabras de Tamaki-sama sobre que no le debo nada me hacían sentir mal, todos sabemos que hay que pagar un favor, nada es gratis. Unas manos se pasaron por mi cintura y me pegaron a un pecho duro, sonreí ante la acción de Sasuke-kun.

- ¿En qué piensas?- lo mire y negué- Shisui me conto algo- abri los ojos- ¿Te gusta?- ahora mi mandíbula se fue al piso- es que…- me soltó y rasco su cabello- ese desgraciado siempre dice la verdad- asentí- y me dijo que le agradabas, no, que le gustabas- sonreí, era un lindo gesto- y que te cuidara si no el te alejaría de mi lado- negué y lo abrace, nada me alejaría de él. Desee creerme lo que dije.

Llego la hora de la verdad y Akatsuki junto con Tenten-san estaban ahí en el jurado, Shisui-san se encontraba a un lado de ellos y me hizo señas para que fuera hacia él, sonreí y mire a los demás, Itachi-san tenia la mirada perdida.

- Tachi- miro hacia nosotros y me sonrió- salúdala- se levanto y me tendió la mano, la acepte.

- Es un gusto verla de nuevo Hinata-san.

- También me da gusto verlo- mire hacia el jurado- ¿Sus amigos?- el asintió, ahí había un peli blanco sentado, se veía algo simpático y mas porque solo rayaba la hoja de anotaciones.

- El es Hidan- asentí y el otro solo me miro de arriba hacia abajo y me guiño el ojo, cosa que me puso muy nerviosa- ella es Konan- asentí y ella me sonrió, era hermosa, su cabello azul y corto enmarcaba muy bien su rostro perfecto, sus ojos eran amarillos y llevaba puesto un short de mezclilla con una playera negra- el es Yahiko- asentí, era de cabello naranja y tenía muchas perforaciones- el es Deidara y Sasori- asentí ante un rubio de cabello largo y un peli rojo- son los únicos que vinieron hoy- asentí- te ves muy linda- me sonroje y sushi-san carraspeo- ¿Qué?- se dijeron algo entre miradas porque Itachi frunció el ceño.

- ¡Bienvenidos!- miramos hacia el frente- hoy es la segunda etapa de la guerra de bandas, recordemos que empezaron siete y pasaron cinco, de esas cinco hoy pasaran tres y asi hasta que sea la banda ganadora- todos gritaron y yo sonreí, me senté junto a Shisui-san y el tomo mi mano, le sonreí- bien, demos paso a la primera banda Sabaku no con la locura del duque de venomania (jejeje puse lo primero que se me ocurrió, es genial esa canción, por si la quieren oír, solo que no la pondré) su interpretación era bastante buena y yo me maravillaba, creí que Gaara no cantaba pero al contrario, era un buen cantante, se escuchaba muy bien.

- Es un digno rival- oí decir a Deidara-san- eso es arte- sonreí y anoto algo.

- Yo solo quiero que se callen- dijo Hidan.

- ¡Démosle un aplauso a los Sabaku no!- todos estallaron en aplausos y yo sonreí- con ustedes- presento al grupo de las chicas y ellas también interpretaron algo muy bueno, pero sentía que Sasuke-kun y Neji-nisan ganarían- bravo- pasaron las otras dos bandas y por fin llego konoha boys- con ustedes ¡Konoha boys!- incluida yo, empezamos a gritar y después me tape la boca, Itachi-san me sonrió y Shisui-san apretó mi mano.

Los muchachos aparecieron e hicieron una reverencia, prepararon sus cosas y Naruto empezó a sonar el teclado con algo electro y dance, llego la batería de kiba-kun, esta vez Sasuke-kun tenía una guitarra y era mi nisan quien sostenía solo el micrófono, pero ambos cantarían.

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, bien  
No pares el baile

Comenzó Sasuke-kun y todos lo vitorearon, yo lo mire orgullosa.

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, bien  
No pares el baile

Neji-nisan le siguió, no se notaba la diferencia de voces, habían ensayado bastante para esa canción.

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, bien  
No pares el baile

Una vez más  
Se vamos a celebrar  
Oh yeah

Siguieron cantando mientras kiba-kun golpeaba la batería con locura, Naruto-kun tocaba su teclado con mucha alegría, mientras que Shikamaru solo se concentraba en su guitarra a igual que Sasuke-kun.

Una vez más

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, bien  
No pares el baile

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, no se debe parar el baile

La música no perdía su toque y sabia que cuando llegara la parte especial, todos se maravillarían, estaba tan concentrada en escucharlos que me asuste cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Una vez más  
(Mnm) yo sé y siento la  
Celebración de esta noche  
Celebrar  
No esperes demasiado

No  
Nosotros no paramos  
tu no pares  
vamos a celebrar  
Una vez más  
Una vez más  
Una vez más

Era la parte más relajada y yo intentaba poner atención a la llamada- ¿diga?- ¿Hinata-chan?- ¡Tamaki-sama!- Shisui-san me miro- ¿Sucedió algo?- me temo que si- abri los ojos y mire a Shisui- aceptaron el dinero pero aun asi le dieron una paliza a tu padre- me cubrí la boca con la mano.

Celebración  
sabemos hacerlo bien  
Esta noche  
Hey, solo sentimiento  
necesitamos música  
Necesita sí  
Vamos, bien  
vamos a celebrar

Una vez más  
Celebrar y baile gratis  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Celebrar y baile gratis

- ¿El está bien?- afirmo- ¿Necesita algo?- lo siento Hinata-chan- me quede paralizada- tu padre no quiere aceptar que le di dinero a esas personas- abri los ojos- me temo que cometa una locura, el insiste que tiene que pagarme y yo- no, no diga mas- baje la mirada y suspire- yo… yo… ¿Cómo puedo pagarle?- Shisui- san abrió los ojos a más no poder y yo lo mire a él- Hinata, no necesitas hacerlo y…- por favor, no discuta Tamaki-sama, usted ha ayudado a mi familia y sé que al principio dude de usted, pero el dinero de mi tío Hizashi llegara hasta la próxima semana, no puedo pagarle más que…- oh Hinata-chan.

Una vez más  
la música me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
La música me hace sentir tan libre  
Vamos a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
la Música me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

- te prometo que te respetare- afirme y me levante- solo… solo espere un poco ¿si?- mire a Shisui-san y él me cuestiono con la mirada- me casare con usted, pero por favor, no deje que mi padre salga lastimado- Shisui abrió los ojos y yo colgué- lo siento

Una vez más  
la Música me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
la música me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- me cuestiono una vez que salimos, aun escuchaba la música, negué- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Porque es mi padre- asintió y me abrazo- gracias Shisui-san.

- ¿Por qué no me pediste el dinero a mi?- lo mire con el ceño fruncido y el levanto las manos- ok, ok, ya entendí- tomo mi mentón con su mano- como se lo explicaras a Sasuke-chan.

- ¿Cómo me explicara qué?- ambos volteamos a verlo y Shisui-san quito su mano de mi mentón. Hinata- baje la vista- ¿Qué sucede?- negué y camine en dirección contaría- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

- Yo… Yo- el asintió y un auto apareció detrás de mí, mire y Tamaki-sama bajo de él.

- Te llevare a ver a tu padre- me dijo en tono amable y yo sonreí- ¿Estás lista?- asentí- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?- me cuestionaba como si Sasuke-kun no estuviera ahí y yo solo me encogí de hombros.- vamos- me tomo de la mano.

- Gracias Tamaki-sama- el negó y me dijo que lo llamara- gracias Tamaki- vi en el rostro de Sasuke-kun que él lo había entendido todo, bueno a su forma y lamente todo, lamente haberlo perdido ese día, lamente no detenerme a explicarle y lamente no ver la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Tamaki-sama.

**Hasta aquí, Uff que difícil, jejeje. Pero ya lo termine y se los entrego, espero que les guste y pues muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ._ jejeje, gracias por tu comentario y si Sakura es una maldita, pero el tipo acosador es peor. Jejeje**

**Andrea.- aquí está el conto y espero que te guste también.**

**Paz,- pues creo que ahora Sakura es el menor de los problemas y pues a Tachi le buscaremos una linda chica, alguien que si lo quiera jejeje. Y pues muy en el fondo, ambos sienten algo por Sakura, pero ya verás que se le pasa.**

**Jessy-chan13.´- pues si, Sakura es perversa, espero que te guste este capítulo jejeje.**

**EyesGray-sama.- qué bueno que te gustara y espero que este también te guste. Nos vemos el siguiente.**

**Hinatacris- no te agradecí el capitulo anterior pero ahora sí, jejeje y pues sí, ambos se alejaron con sus secretos, pero te prometo que se compensa todo, por mi garrita jejeje.**

**Y bien, pues gracias por su apoyo y este capítulo lo dedico a Dark-Amy-chan, pues ella es una de las mejores escritoras aquí en y se me hace muy injusto que ella dejara su historia que tan buena estaba. Siendo sincera no soy tan buena como ella, es mas ni a los talones le llego y de todos modos ella no lee esta historia, pero me gustaría mantener su deseo de que todos conozcan el sasuhina, la pareja más espectacular del mundo del anime y pues, espero que me ayuden con eso. Jejeje gracias a todas y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo **


	14. Pienso en ti

**Ya regrese, jejeje que rápido, pues ahora sí. Esta vez no pondré indicaciones mejor lo dejamos a ver qué sucede, porque si me anticipo no me sale nada, asi que ya veremos que tal estará el siguiente capítulo.**

**Pienso en ti.**

Miraba por la ventana de mi habitación, después de lo ocurrido con la decisión tomada hacia Tamaki, ahora no trabajaba en la disquera, aunque yo quería seguir ahí, pero él no me dejaba, decía que teníamos bastante para no preocuparnos. No me había tocado ni nada parecido y eso se lo agradecía e incluso era amable conmigo, pero yo amaba a Sasuke-kun. Mire hacia afuera, Hanabi-chan ya volvía de la escuela, ella si los había visto y por decisión mía no les dijo nuestra nueva dirección, si, como oyen, ahora vivo en la casa de Tamaki, junto con mi padre y mi hermana.

- Ya llegue- vi a mi hermana y ella me sonrió- los chicos te mandan saludos- asentí, habían pasado dos semanas, estaba por iniciar la tercera etapa de la guerra de bandas, y no sabía que sucedía- ¿Tamaki está en casa?´- negué y ella suspiro, que alivio, le sonreí y ella salió corriendo de mi habitación, me levante de la silla de donde estaba.

Camine hacia la puerta y la abri para después caminar hacia los escalones, Tamaki no tenía una casa como mansión, pero al menos mas grande que la anterior si era, ahora papá trabajaba con él, y ambos traían dinero a la casa, de lo único que yo tenía que preocuparme, según Tamaki, era en preparar ricos platillos para él y mi familia, le estaba muy agradecida, pero no era lo mismo que sentir amor, hace dos semanas que no veo a Sasuke-kun y yo lo extraño, pero como dije anteriormente, Tamaki no me deja ir a la disquera, solo me deja ir a la escuela y no puedo acercarme a Sasuke-kun por sus fans, pero veo claramente que él intenta ignorarme.

- Hinata-chan- abri los ojos y delante de mi estaba Shisui-san, me sonrió de lado- que bueno verte.

- Buenas tardes Shisui-san- él se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla- ¿Cómo están todos en la disquera?-

- Bien, todos quieren verte- baje la vista- hasta el tonto ese- sabia que por tonto se refería a Sasuke-kun- esta algo molesto, pero si hablas con él.

- No sé si pueda- él se acerco a abrazarme y lo acepte- no sé qué hacer.

- Entremos y me explicas que sucedió esa noche- lo mire y asentí, sabia por Sasuke-kun, que Shisui -san sentía algo por mí, pero no sabía o no quería creer que fuera cierto, pero él se había portado muy amaba conmigo, aunque como dije también antes, eso no significa que haya amor, yo solo amo a Sasuke-kun- ¿Y bien?- lo mire y me senté, pero después me puse de pie.

- Lo siento ¿Te ofrezco algo?- el me miro y negó, me senté de nuevo y suspire- ese día que fui con Tamaki fuimos por mi padre- el asintió.

Flash back.

Subí al auto de Tamaki después de ver la cara dolida de Sasuke-kun, pero me obligue a mi misma a ser fuerte, sé que no debia aceptar lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi padre no aceptaría el dinero de él si no le dábamos algo a cambio, y es por eso que se había puesto tan agresivo cuando entendió lo que había hecho.

- ¡papá!- estaba al borde de la ventana, se había quitado las agujas con suero y desconecto los monitores- ¿Qué haces?- lo jale de la pijama y caímos los dos- ¡¿Estás demente?!-

- ¡Eso mismo debería decirte yo a ti!- abri los ojos y el apretó mis hombros, su ojo izquierdo estaba morado, su labio roto, el pómulo hinchado y sus brazos tenían vendas, al parecer había más debajo de la pijama, pero no mire- ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada!- vi en sus ojos, ¿Acaso eso era dolor? ¿Era lastima?- eres tan necia como ella- apretó mis brazos e hice una mueca de dolor- ¡Lárgate!- me iba a poner de pie, pero él me sujeto, se refería a Tamaki- ¡Te dije que te largaras!- asintió y salió.

- No lo trates asi- le dije con suplica y él me palmoteo la cara- auch.

- No me digas que hacer- se sentó y miro el cielo- soy un estúpido- agarre su mano y esta vez la apretó- no debí, tu madre estaría furiosa conmigo- sonreí y el parpadeo- me puse a beber porque creí que ya no era necesario en sus vidas- abri los ojos- deje que el demonio de la apuesta y el juego entrara en mi y…- su voz fue tomando furia- y lo considere mi amigo- abri los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- iba a decirme pero en eso entro Tamaki junto con un doctor- ¡Espere doctor!

- Lo siento Hyuga-sama- lo mire- pero necesito ponerle este medicamento, para que se relaje- asentí y durmieron a mi padre, pero yo medite, ¿A qué se refería?

Pasaron dos días y yo estaba al lado de mi padre, había faltado a la escuela y también a la disquera, incluso había recibido llamadas de los chicos, pero solo podía hablar poco debido a que Tamaki me llamaba constantemente. Mi padre no había vuelto a pensar en eso del suicidio ni tampoco volvió a tocar el tema sobre el juego y las apuestas. Supongo que porque sabía que me hacía daño. Me entere por Hanabi-chan que los chicos habían pasado a la tercera etapa, fueron el primer lugar en la segunda ronda, los Sabaku no, obtuvieron el segundo lugar y las otras chicas el tercero.

Pero ni asi pude felicitarlos como se merecían, Tamaki me había dicho que cuando tuviera tiempo, que probablemente era dentro de dos días, me llevaría a la disquera a verlos y también compraría entradas para ver a Akatsuki en vivo, sonreí.

- ¿En qué piensas Hinata-nesan?- mire a mi hermana y negué.

- Pensaba en Sasuke-kun- ella bajo la vista, estaba muy enojada con mi padre y yo lo entendía, pero también debia ser consciente de que haría lo que fuera por mi familia ¿Ustedes no darían cualquier cosa por su familia? ¿No se bloquearían en un momento de debilidad? Desgraciadamente para mí, me costó darme cuenta de que podía haber esperado el dinero de tío Hizashi y con eso me habría salvado de esto, que tonta he sido- No te enojes con padre.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!- baje la vista- ¡Por su culpa estas envuelta en esto! ¡Amas a Sasuke-san y déjame decirte que él es un bombón en comparación con Tamaki apestoso Kou!- su apellido era Kou- ¡No puedo creer que lo hagas!- se paro delante de mi- ¡Hinata, no tienes que hacerlo!- me suplico.

- Al menos ya es tarde- ella me miro- no podemos dar marcha atrás, papá ya tiene trabajo y a ti ya no te molestan en la escuela- dije con una sonrisa, era cierto, Tamaki había ido a hablar con la directora y le había hecho saber que Hanabi-chan era inocente- hay que sacarle provecho- ella medito y después me dijo.

- ¿Lo puedo explotar?- sonreí- entonces sí, quiere a mi hermana tendrá que pagarme muchos conciertos de Akatsuki y quiero ir a la próxima guerra de bandas- abri los ojos- he dicho, es mas iré a decirle de inmediato- me levante e iba a alcanzarla, pero ella corrió escaleras abajo, chocamos con mi padre y el frunció el ceño para después bufar, esa había sido su actitud durante este tiempo, nos vinimos a vivir con Tamaki y aquí ha sido nuestra casa.

- ¡Tamaki!- entre al despacho solo para ver a mi hermana agarrarlo de la corbata y bajarlo a su altura- tendrás a mi hermana- el sonrió divertido- pero a cambio quiero- entre cerro sus ojitos perla- ir a la guerra de bandas- abrió los ojos- quiero apoyar a los konoha boys en vivo e iremos al concierto de Akatsuki- me miro con una sonrisa y yo me disculpe- ¿Hecho?- asintió y lo soltó- bien, vámonos nesan- sonreí y la deje que se fuera.

- Lo siento- el negó y se puso de pie, camino hasta mí y yo me puse incomoda- am, yo… yo tengo que hacer la cena- llevo su mano a mi cabello y lo removió, me sentí mal, pero no podía apartarme y menos ahora después d ella petición de Hanabi-chan.

- ¿Estás feliz, aquí conmigo?- lo mire y asentí, no era cierto, estaría feliz si el que tocara mi cabello fuera Sasuke, a quien mi hermana le pidiera boletos para Akatsuki fuera Shisui-san y a quien acosara día y noche fuera a Itachi-san, sería feliz si los viera ahora, pero no podía- me alegro- sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, se acerco y beso mi mejilla, un escalofrió de puro terror me invadió- espero que la cena sea deliciosa- asentí y me solté de él, camine despacio solo para que no viera las ganas de correr que tenia.

- Nos vemos en la cena, Tamaki- el asintió y me dejo ir, cerré detrás de mí y contuve mis lagrimas- Sasuke-kun- me limpie la mejilla y corrí a la cocina, al menos ahí estaría más tranquila.

Fin de flash back.

- Entonces ese hombre no te ha puesto un dedo encima- negué- bien, eso me pare bien- le sonreí- ¿Y como que me atosigue con boletos para Akatsuki? ¿Soy genio, mago, brujo?- sonreí y el empezó a reír, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a mi padre y a Tamaki- buenas noches señor Kou.

- Buenas noches Uchiha- dijo algo tenso y yo me levante- Hinata-chan ¿Qué hace el aquí?- se acerco y beso mi mejilla.

- Vino a invitarme a el concierto de Akatsuki este fin de semana- abrió los ojos y Shisui-san asintió- le estaba contando sobre lo que le prometiste a Hanabi-chan- asintió y paso su mano por mi cintura cosa que me puso algo, tensa. Me moví un poco- iré a preparar la cena.- asintió- ¿Se te antoja algo padre?- el me miro y negó, pero su vista no se alejo de Shisui-san. Algo tramaba- Shisui-san ¿Nos acompañas a comer?- el me sonrió y asintió- bien, iré a hacer la comida,

- Te ayudare- levante una ceja y el empezó a reír- ¿No parece que sea de los que cocinan cierto?- asentí y camino hasta mí, me tomo de la mano, delante de mi padre y de Tamaki, cosa que me sonrojo un poco- vamos- caminamos un poco y él se volteo hacia Tamaki, no me atrevía a llamarlo de otra forma, en varias ocasiones Hanabi-chan me dijo que lo llamara viejo, pero eso no iba conmigo, también me dijo "¿Por qué no intentas con anciano? supongo que le va por su edad"

Nos adentramos en la cocina y empecé a sacar los ingredientes, Shisui-san me miraba y yo le sonreí, se acerco y saco las cazuelas y los demás utensilios. Metí las papas al agua para que hirvieran y mientras Shisui-san picaba los demás ingredientes yo meditaba que sería bueno hacer de postre.

- Sasuke está algo insoportable- lo mire y asentí- pero supongo que si vendrás al concierto- medite y asentí- bien- seguimos cocinando y su teléfono sonó- ¿Diga?- sonreí y revise el estofado, se me había ocurrido de último momento- Sasuke-me congele- no adivinas donde estoy- lo mire y después soltó una carcajada- no, no es una de mis conquistas- me miro- aunque quisiera que lo fuera- me sonroje y el sonrió- te manda saludos- se quito el teléfono y puso el alta voz

- ¿Y yo para qué quiero saludos de tus enamoradas?- me estremecí, extrañaba su voz- ¿Dónde estás? Itachi no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, ya me llamo tres veces- sonreí ante su tono malhumorado.

- Pues dile que no estoy- ambos sonreímos- oye, necesito hablar con todos más tarde, nos veremos en la disquera- lo mire y me guiño un ojo.

- Solo sabes usarme de mensajero- bufo y esta vez oímos ruidos detrás de él- ¿Podrías evitar hacer tanto ruido?-

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun- abri los ojos y Shisui-san volvió a colocarse el teléfono, esa era Sakura-san, me quede tiesa y solo baje la vista.

- Sasuke te llamo después- frunció el ceño- no, enserio te llamo en cuanto salga- su ceño se frunció mas- ¿Quieres saber con quién estoy? Estoy con Hinata- abri los ojos- ¡Cállate!- colgó y bufo- lo siento- negué y miro la comida- ya esta- sonreí y se acerco hasta mi- siento lo de hace un minuto- negué.

- Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué con Uchiha Sasuke?- nos separamos solo para ver a Tamaki, en sus labios temblaba una sonrisa amenazante- ¿Ya está la comida?- asentí y sonrió de verdad- que bien, te espero en el comedor- asentí y deje que se fuera.

- Te ayudo a llevarlo- asentí, se podría decir que ahora yo era la "señora de la casa" pero eso de señora de la casa, era más bien prisionera de la casa.- ¿Vamos? – asentí y dejamos las cosas, mire a mi padre y el tenia el ceño fruncido, por lo general le serbia a el primero pero desde que vivíamos con Tamaki, el quería que lo atendiera a el primero. Asi que eso hice, vi a mi hermana fruncir el ceño y yo le sonreí, le serví a mi padre, a Hanabi-chan e hice que Shisui-san se sentara para poder servirle.

- Siéntate conmigo-lo mire y después mire a Tamaki, el quería que me sentara a su lado todos los días- tenemos que ponernos al día- le sonreí y me senté. Mi padre y Hanabi-chan no hicieron comentarios, pero Tamaki arrugo el ceño, nunca lo había visto asi y de cierta forma me ponía nerviosa.

Cenamos con aparente "tranquilidad" Tamaki se ponía cada vez más tenso y prácticamente tuve que sacar a rastras a Shisui-san, y más porque el jovencito no quería salir de la casa, Hanabi-chan me ayudo a sacarlo y entre las dos le dijimos adiós, llegamos a la cocina solo para ver a mi padre con la mano en la boca y mirando a Tamaki con el ceño fruncido, mire a mi hermana y le dije que subiera.

- Hinata-chan- mire a Tamaki- ¿Podemos hablar?- iba a asentir pero mi padre se puso de pie.

- A tu habitación- ambos abrimos los ojos y mi padre no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Tamaki- lavaras los trastes mañana- asentí y me acerque a la mesa para recogerlos, pero me tomo de la muñeca haciendo un poco de presión- ¡A tu habitación!- asentí y subí corriendo, no sabía porque actuaba asi, pero se lo agradecía, no quería hablar con Tamaki. Mire mi teléfono y tenia de fondo la foto que me había tomado con Sasuke-kun, bueno en realidad la que me había tomado él, ya que yo salía con la boca abierta y el con una sonrisa de lado, reprimí una lagrima, no quería separarme de él, pero ahora veía que significaba muy poco para él, habían pasado dos semanas y ya estaba Sakura-san en su casa otra vez. Mi teléfono sonó y brinque, mire y era una llamada de Itachi-san, me mordí el labio ¿Qué debia hacer? ¿Debia contestar? Aumento el sonido del timbre y conteste, pero no hable.

- Hinata-san- apreté los labios para no emitir sonido- escuche, sé que no debería meterme en su decisión y su vida privada, pero tengo algo importante que contarle ¿Podría verla mañana?- medite- por favor, es muy importante que acuda, la veré mañana en el centro comercial de konoha, la esperare en la entrada e iré disfrazado, llevare lentes oscuros y un sombrero- espero a que respondiera- la estaré esperando.

- I-Itachi-san- pero ya había colgado- ¿Qué hare? – mire de nuevo, extrañaba ver a Itachi-san, y quería saber de Sasuke-kun y los chicos- iré- llamaron a la puerta de mi cuarto- P-pase- me regañe mentalmente por tartamudear- T-Tamaki- él seguía con el rostro serio y trague saliva- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Si- asentí y él se aproximo- ¿Quién llamo?- mire a ambos lados- oí tu teléfono…- tomo mi mano y la acaricio, desde la punta de los dedos hasta mi codo y de ahí a mi hombro- no escuche nada…

- E-es que- carraspee- se equivocaron de numero- levanto una ceja- A-además, era la alarma- me separe de él y tome mi teléfono, le puse ese tono- ¿Ves?- asintió.

- Eso es bueno, por un momento me había preocupado-le sonreí- mira lo que te compre- me enseño un teléfono celular, era pequeño y de color plata, parecía una cajita de maquillaje, en lugar de un celular- para que tires ese- abri los ojos e iba a quitármelo, pero lo cubrí.

- Gracias Tamaki- le sonreí, tome su regalo- es solo que aquí tengo algunas cosas, déjame que le pase la memoria- confiaba en que no me diría nada, lo medito y asintió- gracias- mire el teléfono, por dentro parecía una minicomputadora.

- Escucha Hinata-chan- lo mire e invadió mi espacio personal, cosa que me puso muy nerviosa, empecé a retroceder hasta que caí en la cama y él me siguió, se hinco delante de mi- mañana iremos a comer- abri los ojos, Itachi-san no me había dado hora, pero supongo que cuando dijo que quería verme, era después de la escuela- pasare por ti a la escuela mañana ¿Hecho?- asentí y él se acomodo en medio de mis piernas, pego su oreja a mi pecho y abrazo mi cintura, levante las manos y las deje quietas- es importante que hablemos mañana, tu padre tendrá que salir de viaje y se llevara a Hanabi- abri los ojos- le dije que la podía dejar, pero insistió en llevársela, quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos- levanto la cara de mi pecho y me miro a los ojos- es buena idea ¿No?- asentí y beso la comisura de mis labios- buenas noches- se levanto y se fue.

- Hanabi-chan y papá saldrán- algo no me agradaba de este asunto- Sasuke-kun, te extraño- apreté mis manos y mire el cielo a través de la ventana, esto no me agradaba nada. Mire el teléfono nuevo y copie el teléfono de Sasuke-kun, lo marque.

- ¿Si?- apreté la bocina y susurre bajito lo mucho que lo extrañaba- ¿Quién? Oiga ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Conteste!- seguía diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que pensaba en él, le pregunte si el también pensaba en mi- ¿Quién es?- susurre un te quiero y colgué.

**Hasta aquí, disculparan la demora, aunque creo que no me tarde tanto ¿o sí? Bueno quien sabe, jajaja… ¿Por qué la repentina partida de Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-chan? ¿Qué será lo que le tenga que decir Itachi a Hinata? ¿Qué hará Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué tramara Tamaki? ¿Shisui estará a salvo o puede pasarle algo? ¿Es Tamaki alguien de fiar? No, ya vimos que no. El siguiente capítulo, del siguiente, será la perspectiva de Sasuke-chan, no este, el que sigue. Para aclarar asi las dudas y también va a ser la guerra de bandas 3. Jejeje respondiendo comentarios.**

**Jessy-chan13.- qué bueno que te gusto el lemon, la verdad es que lo escribí casi, casi cubriéndome los ojos, jejeje aun no me siento confiada en esos temas, pero sabiendo que Sasuke-chan es un chico con muchas hormonas, pues por eso lo puse, jejeje. Pero aun asi, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este también te guste.**

**Paz.- pues la reacción de Sasuke apenas se va a dar a conocer de verdad, jejeje, Itachi-san pues si de cierta forma le coquetea pero no es asi que digamos que bruto, cuanto coqueteo, pero es leve. Shisui-san desconfió de ella por la razón monetaria, pero cuando vio que ella no quería pedirle dinero a su novio (cosa que hizo la otra zorra) se dio cuenta de que Hina-chan no es una interesada. Por eso la ayuda y por eso también anda tras sus huesitos, pero es Sasuhina jeje. Y pues si también aquí, Sasuke esta asi como que indeciso sobre sus sentimientos por Hinata, como tú dices se acostó con ella para apagar las ganas, pero por parte de él solo hubo perversión y no entrega y Hinata-chan es una inexperta o sea que no se dio cuenta. **

**Andrea.- Nop, no se va a quedar asi. Jejeje pero aun falta un poquito, confía en mí.**

**Yue Akai.- am, pues no, de momento no es broma, de que se separan momentáneamente tampoco es broma, pero de que Hinata meta mas la pata eso si es broma, jejeje. Y pues, gracias por comentar, jeje y pobre Dark, pero al menos ya no se estresara tanto y regresara, no pronto, pero volverá.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.- ¡Hey! ¿Lees mi mente? Ups, mejor me callo, am. Hasta eso me gusta cuando opinas porque eres muy despierta y me da gusto que sigas por aquí, solo te digo que ten paciencia, confía en mí. Jajaja, algo grande espera.**

**EyesGray-sama.- ella misma se dio cuenta, no la regañes, bueno solo cuando meta mas la pata, aunque lo dudo, pero quien sabe como salga el siguiente capítulo, jejeje.**

**Carolina Kinomoto.- pues ¿Ya habías comentado? Y si no, pues bienvenida, jejeje. Pues si esperemos que Sasuke-chan no meta la pata y si la mete sea por una buena causa, pero siendo sinceras se arregla al final, pero también hay que tener en cuenta el hecho de que Hina-chan es una persona "estrellada" no con "estrella" o sea que aun le pueden pasar mil y un cosas más. **

**Ahora sí, gracias por leer y comentar, en serio que me pone muy feliz, jajaja y pues, creo que contando bien, faltan seis o cinco capítulos para que termine la historia, jejeje. Ahora sí, muchas gracias (Reverencias) nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Bye.**


	15. Verdad ¿A medias? ¿Completa?

**Regrese. Jejeje se está cocinando algo, jejeje. No es que tenga hambre ni nada parecido, es que se cocina una coartada, jeje, no les digo más porque sinceramente no se me ha ocurrido nada en concreto para el capitulo, pero de todos modos ya veremos que sale. Jejeje.**

**Una verdad ¿A medias? ¿Completa? **

Iba de camino a la escuela en el auto de Tamaki, el había insistido en dejarme en la escuela y pasar por mí, cosa que considere verdaderamente catastrófico, primero, porque en cuanto llegamos a la entrada de la escuela y el estaciono, los alumnos de konoha institut se asomaron como moscas en la miel. Me sonroje y Tamaki me acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Te veré después - me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa algo tensa- nos veremos- no sé si estaba esperando algo o no, pero yo me despedí agitando la mano.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme a mi mejor amigo rubio, colgándose de mi cuello, mire hacia atrás y vi que Tamaki ya había arrancado, suspire y acepte su abrazo- te he echado tanto de menos- se separo de mi y empezó a parlotear, yo solo reprimí mis lagrimas y desee con todas mis fuerzas no haber aceptado- estas muy linda- lo mire y me sonroje, desde que estaba con Tamaki también me había comprado infinidad de prendas y para, Mnm colmo de males, las compro en la tienda de los Uchiha.

- Gracias Naruto-kun- suspire y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, el acepto mi abrazo y acaricio mi espalda- los he extrañado tanto, he querido verlos y estar con ustedes- mis lagrimas corrieron libres por mi cara.

- ¡Dobe!- me tense y Naruto-kun se dio la vuelta para hacerle señas a Sasuke-kun, yo baje la vista y el avanzo hasta nosotros- ¿Qué haces?- frunció el ceño cuando yo esquive su mirada, deseaba tanto abrazarlo, decirle que no había dejado de pensar en él y que lo quería- Hyuga.

- Uchiha-san- dije en un susurro- y-yo… m-me voy N- Naruto-kun- le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje.

- Cobarde- oí a mis espaldas y apreté los puños, Sasuke-kun había dicho algo que me había roto el corazón y más que nada porque tenía razón, no me atrevía a dejar a Tamaki por miedo a que hiciera algo en contra de papá, ahora era su empleado, oí a Naruto-kun decirle algo- ¿Te digo una cosa?- me detuve y lo mire- Sakura te manda saludos- abri los ojos y Naruto-kun abrió la boca.

- G-gracias- dije en un susurro- dile…. Dígale que yo también le mando saludos- me di la vuelta y camine hasta mi salón- soy una cobarde- apreté mi mochila- iré a hablar con Itachi-san, a como dé lugar.

Durante el descanso subí a la azotea de la escuela, al menos ahí podría pensar, llegue con pasos torpes debido a las lagrimas, no había dejado de llorar desde que inicio la tercera hora y los profesores que pasaron, hicieron el favor de no preguntarme nada, algunos alumnos si me preguntaron, pero les dije que me dolía la cabeza.

Llegue e inmediatamente me quite el suéter que cubría mi espalda, me despoje de los tenis y calcetines y me quede descalza en medio del suelo frio, suspire. Desde que había aceptado tenia mas limitaciones que con mi padre, debia ser educada siempre (cosa que siempre he sido, asi que no había problema) debia atender a Tamaki y a mi padre, no podía salir de casa después de haber terminado la escuela y hasta acabar mis deberes, tenía que ocuparme de mi casa.

- La jaula de oro- me dije a mi misma, revise mi teléfono, el anterior y había un mensaje de Itachi-san, abri los ojos- ¿Itachi-san?- "pasare por ti en 20 minutos, espérame en la puerta" mire la hora del mensaje, faltaban 5 minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo, me di la vuelta y empecé a ponerme los calcetines y los tenis, iba a abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola dejando ver a Sasuke-kun, me quede parada en mi lugar y el solo sonrió de lado.

- Hyuga- volví mi vista hacia el suelo- ¿Qué hace aquí la princesita del abogado?- abri los ojos, Tamaki me decía princesita cuando estaba solo conmigo, nos escucho.

- T-tomaba aire- apreté mi teléfono y Sasuke-kun acrecentó su sonrisa sarcástica.

- Pensé que eras diferente- cerré los ojos- de verdad lo creí, pero resultaste ser igual- baje la vista- no me pudiste pedir dinero a mí, pero fuiste con él…

- No le permito juzgarme- apreté mis manos, le había dado una bofetada, logrando asi voltear su rostro- usted no sabe mis razones

- Con que ahora es "usted"- hizo comillas en el aire y acorto la distancia entre nosotros- ¿Qué paso con el "Sasuke-kun"?- volví a mirar a otro lado y apreté los `puños- quería creer en ti- las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos y sentía el nudo, típica señal de que estas por llorar- quería involucrarme contigo, pero veo que habría sido una pérdida de tiempo- lo mire por fin, acorto la distancia entre nosotros y yo intente retroceder otra vez, peor él me tomo de las muñecas y me pego a la pared, lance un quejido débil- perdí mi tiempo al pensar que serias diferente- me estaba lastimando, tanto verbalmente como física.

- S-suélteme- levanto una ceja- por favor- puso su rodilla en medio de mis piernas- Ah- y sus manos apretaron mas mis muñecas-

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?- acerco su cara a mi cuello y yo me estremecí, lo quería, lo quería más que nada y el solo sabia juzgarme, al parecer el no sentía nada- Hinata- lo mire, sus ojos negros chocaban con los míos, lo que veía ahí eran muchas cosas, pero estaba segura que no había nada de lo que yo sentía hacia él, su mirada me reflejaba decepción y dolor, pero no había cariño- eres… eres una cualquiera… igual que esa zorra- abri los ojos y el sello sus labios con los míos, un beso desesperado, violento, cargado de todo el desquite y coraje que sentía, sus manos soltaron mis muñecas y corrieron por mi cuerpo, las mías intentaban alejarlo de mi.

- ¡Suéltame!- empuje su pecho y el empezó a besar mi cuello- por favor suéltame.

- No decías eso la primera vez- abri los ojos, sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y su rodilla siguió haciendo presión en mi centro, con todo el coraje del mundo y también porque no quería hacerlo- ¡Aaaaaaah!- patee su entrepierna y me solté de él.

- No me vuelva a tocar Uchiha-san- mire mi teléfono y decía que Itachi-san ya había llegado, me limpie la cara con el dorso de la mano y baje corriendo las escaleras, entre a mi salón por mi mochila y fui corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada.

- Hinata-san- corrí y escondí la cara en su pecho- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¡Sácame de aquí por favor!- le suplique, no levante la cara y el accedió a mi petición, fuimos al otro lado de la acera y ahí estaba su carro.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- lo mire y asentí- hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos al centro comercial- le sonreí.

- ¿Por qué vino aquí?- me miro confundido- me llamo diciéndome que lo vería allá.

- Lo que sucede es que hoy estaba afuera de su casa y vi cuando ese hombre la trajo a la escuela- abri los ojos- fui con los muchachos a decirles que vendría por usted y que necesitaba que fueran guarda espaldas- me sonrió y yo le correspondí, su sonrisa era dulce- nos están esperando- asentí.

Llegamos al centro comercial y me sorprendió, era el mismo donde había sido la firma de autógrafos de los muchachos, solo que esta vez entraba como cliente, llegamos a un restaurante que estaba al fondo, su nombre era "Quinn" no sé qué quería decir, era muy bonito, tenia mesas por dentro y por fuera y una terraza, que fue ahí donde me dirigió Itachi-san.

- La carta- asentí y empecé a verla- les recomiendo el espagueti- asentí y el hombre se retiro- ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme Itachi-san?

- Primero me gustaría saber porque estaba llorando- baje la vista- Hinata-san, puede confiar en mí- le sonreí y en eso sonó su teléfono- ¿Si?- lo vi fruncir el ceño, pero supuse que no era de mi incumbencia asi que seguí viendo la carta, tenía hambre- ¿Está aquí?- abri los ojos, ¿A quién se refería?- síguelo, pase lo que pase no dejes que venga a este restaurante y si viene avísame.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- suspiro- Itachi-san…

- el señor Kou está aquí- abri los ojos, mire a todos lados y él me puso la manos sobre la mía- tranquila, me avisaran si viene- asentí- este restaurante es de mis amigos- le sonreí- aquí trabajan Yahiko, Konan y Nagato.

- Buenos días señorita- mire y era la hermosa mujer de cabello azul, Konan- Oye, yo te conozco- me sonrió y asentí- eres la niñita que estaba hablando por teléfono ese día- asentí- lamento lo ocurrido- le sonreí- Itachi, dice Yahiko que ese hombre está buscando algo- abri los ojos e Itachi-san suspiro.

- Al parecer alguien le aviso que estaba en su casa- lo mire- tranquila Hinata-san, no dejaremos que la descubra- asentí- Konan, llévatela y haz que se vea diferente- abri los ojos- al menos asi no sospechara mucho- iba a protestar pero Konan-san me tomo de la mano y me jalo, me condujo a través de un pasillo hacia atrás de la cocina y una vez ahí me miro.

- Bien, supongo que lo más raro de ti, son tus ojos- hice un puchero y ella empezó a reír- no me lo tomes a mal, son preciosos, pero son muy llamativos- asentí- ¿Usas pupi lentes?- negué y ella medito- creo que tengo unos- busco en su mochila y saco una cajita- póntelos- los abri y eran rojos con unas marcas negras- son lo más nuevo "sharingan" – le sonreí e intente ponérmelos, pero cuando termine, mi cara estaba bañada en lagrimas- jajaja, no te preocupes, es natural que te lloren los ojos, se están acostumbrando- le sonreí y ella miro mi cabello. Tomo una liga y empezó a peinarlo hasta que lo hizo un chongo, quito mi flequillo y me puso una peluca roja- ya esta- miro mi ropa, miro la suya y empezó a quitarse los pantalones, me sonroje- no seas penosa, somos chicas- mire a otro lado y ella empezó a reír- dame los tuyos- asentí y sus pantalones me quedaban algo justos y los míos le quedaron bien a ella- bien, si te quedan- miro mi blusa y el suéter que traia- dame el suéter- se lo pase y ella fue hacia la cocina y hablo con el cocinero, este se quito su camiseta y me la paso- póntela encima- fruncí el ceño- tienes que verte diferente, aunque hay que admitir que te ves muy bien- me cubrí el pronunciado escote de la camiseta del cocinero y la que yo traia era de color azul, los pantalones de Konan-san eran unos jeans negros entubados.- te ves genial- yo lo dudaba, pero ella era una chica algo extravagante y yo me consideraba mas recatada, pero me sentía bien. Estaba por empezar a morirme de la risa cuando el cocinero ingreso.

- Vaya, se ve bien- me sonroje y él me sonrió- Nagato a tu servicio- lo mire, se había puesto otra camiseta de color negro con una nube roja en el centro, el símbolo de Akatsuki, su cabello era de color rojo oscuro y al parecer también tenía pupi lentes- son el Rinnegan- le sonreí- ven- asentí y Salí de la cocina, junto con Konan.

- Por fin llegas- susurro Itachi-san y me miro- luce diferente- me sentía como si estuviera haciendo una travesura- ya llego- deje de reír y mire a todos lados, lo encontré sentado en la esquina del lugar y al parecer leía el menú- ha estado mirando para acá en varias ocasiones- asentí y me senté.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar?- dijo Konan-san-

- Para mí un té helado- asintió y me miraron, pero yo intentaba concentrarme en el menú, Tamaki me estaba viendo fijamente y temía que se descubriera mi disfraz- ¿linda?- lo mire.

- También un té helado- ellos asintieron y Konan se fue- está mirando para acá- Itachi-san se tenso y yo baje la vista- temo que nos descubra- asintió y tomo mi mano- ¿Itachi-san?

- Finja ser mi pareja- abri los ojos- necesito contarle algo muy importante y tiene que ver con él, por favor- asentí y apreté su mano, centre mis ojos en los suyos y el suspiro- Tamaki Kou es uno de los abogados más famosos- asentí y mire disimuladamente, el veía hacia acá- ha ganado todos los juicios en los que ha estado, separo a una familia usando pruebas falsas- abri los ojos- es mezquino, es cruel y es un chantajista de lo peor.

- N-no puede ser- el apretó mi mano y me obligo a mirarlo- Tamaki es muy amable conmigo.

- Cuando él quiere algo, lo consigue- abri los ojos- su padre se involucro con él, antes de que ocurriera el incidente- medite, mi padre y él se conocieron dos meses antes de la paliza que me dio mi padre- pero el llevaba investigando a tu familia desde antes- Konan nos trajo nuestro pedido.

- Iré a ver si se le ofrece algo a ese sujeto, si quieren podemos cerrar la ventana, la terraza es solo para ustedes- asentimos y ella cerro, alcance a ver como Tamaki se incorporaba, pero no le preste atención.

- Entonces- lo mire a los ojos- ¿Ese hombre investigo a mi familia?- asintió y un recuerdo me golpeo la cabeza, cuando mi padre dijo, el demonio del juego- a eso se refería mi padre- Itachi-san abrió los ojos- ¿Sabes si Tamaki es jugador?- medito y saco unos documentos de su mochila.

- Es todo lo que recopilamos de él- apreté los puños y le devolví el sobre- ¿No lo va a leer?

- No habrá diferencia- me miro- no dudo de usted Itachi-san- me sonrió- pero quiero… quiero evitar conflictos- asintió- ¿Mi familia?

- Están a salvo, Tamaki los mando de viaje pero ya tenemos gente con ellos- le sonreí- los Uchiha somos muy influyentes- asentí- sobre otra cosa- asentí- Shisui me comento que estuvo con usted ayer- asentí- dijo que noto algo extraño en usted- lo mire- ¿No la ha tocado o si?- negué, el suspiro- tiene que salir de ahí, podemos alojarla en la mansión Uchiha, mi madre estará feliz de tenerla con usted- medite.

- ¿Y Sasuke-kun?- abrió los ojos- ayer Shisui-san recibió una llamada de él y oímos cuando Sakura-san estaba en su casa- Itachi-san apretó los puños- lo siento, no debí mencionarlo.

- No- lo mire- no es importante. Shisui me mostro todas las pruebas con respecto a Sakura y el hecho de que este con mi hermano es un asunto del que no estaba enterado- asentí- pero estará segura ahí o con los Uzumaki- medite, mejor iría con Naruto-kun- asentí- debo ir a dejarla a la escuela- asentí y caminamos hacia la salida, me asuste al no ver a Tamaki en donde estaba.- no se asuste- asentí.

- Cuídate mucho- mire a Konan- san- Akatsuki te protegerá, tenlo por seguro- asentí y apreté sus manos, ella beso mi mejilla y Nagato-san también se acerco y me abrazo.

- Vigilaremos la casa y todos los lugares que frecuenten- miro a la cocina- ¡Tobi!

- ¡Tobi, reportándose!- apareció un chico con mascara en la cara- Itachi-sama- el mencionado sonrió y esta vez el chico se acerco a mi- Tobi es un buen chico.

- Muy bien, buen chico- dijo Nagato-san- vas a cuidar de ella- abri los ojos y el muchacho asintió como loco, llego un momento en el que me maree de tantas veces que asintió- ¡basta, basta!- se detuvo y suspiro- la seguirás como su sombra y de verdad tienes que ser silencioso, no te pueden ver- asintió de nuevo, solo una vez- ¿Quedo claro?-

- ¡Hai!- me miro y tomo mi mano- ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy Tobi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- le sonreí y él se acerco mas- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

- H- Itachi-san apretó mi manos y negó- te lo diré después- el asintió y caminamos con el a nuestras espaldas- muchas gracias Konan-san, Nagato-san- asintieron.

- Llamaremos a Hidan para que les ayude- asentí y recordé a Hidan, incluido su guiño y me sonroje- ¡Cuídate!- sacudí mi mano hacia ellos y me subí al auto, Tobi-san se sentó detrás de nosotros y miraba como perrito emocionado por la ventana.

Llegamos a la escuela y Tobi-san miro a ambos lados y después empezó a correr por el patio hasta perderse en un arbusto y de ahí no lo vi, Itachi-san apretó mis manos y me hizo prometerle que iría con él o con los Uzumaki y que pasara lo que pasara no me despegaría del teléfono, asentí y beso mi frente. Lo vi desaparecer y corrí hasta mi salón de clases, una vez allí me dispuse a tomar notas, aunque se me había olvidado la apariencia que tenía hasta que Kurenai-sensei me dijo si era mi nuevo look, me sonroje y pedí permiso para ir a cambiarme, me había devuelto mi ropa y la traia en la mochila.

Me quite los pupi lentes y parpadee varias veces, me quite la camiseta y los pantalones de Konan-san (llevaba otros, aparte de los que me prestó) y los guarde en la bolsa, me puse exactamente como me veía hoy y Salí, vi a Tobi-san jugar con un perro y me saludo.

- Tobi-san- el corrió hasta mi- ¿Eres muy fuerte?- el negó y yo sonreí.

- Tobi es un buen chico- le sonreí- y Tobi sabe correr muy rápido- asentí- Tobi puede llamar a Hidan y él vendrá como rayo por usted- asentí- ¿Lo llamo ahora?- negué y el sonrió- con permiso- se dio la vuelta y regreso- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- Hinata Hyuga- no sé si estaba sonriendo, pero me abrazo y yo le correspondí- gracias Tobi-san- se fue corriendo y yo llegue a mi salón. Faltaban tres horas para que terminara la escuela y sinceramente no quería que lo hiciera- tengo tanto miedo.

Pasaron las horas tan rápido, como si el tiempo me quisiera de frente a mi destino, tenía miedo y estaba temblando, Tobi-san apareció de nuevo y me dijo que Tamaki ya estaba afuera, respire profundo y camine, vi a Sasuke-kun con el ceño aun mas fruncido que antes. Fingí que no vi, ni a Tamaki ni a Sasuke-kun y fui hacia Naruto-kun, le dije parte de lo que me había dicho Itachi-san en voz muy baja y el asintió, le hable sobre Tobi-san, quien estaba detrás de unos botes de basura y también alcance a ver la cabellera blanca de Hidan-san. Me sonrió y yo asentí, miro hacia Tamaki y fue cuando "me percate de él" me despedí de Naruto-kun y fui con Tamaki.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- me pregunto una vez que llegue con él- ¿Hiciste algo extraño?-

- Estuvo bien- le dije- y no hice nada extraño- medite- solo jugué con un perro que hay dentro del plantel- me sonrió y yo sentí escalofríos, apreté los puños- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Te quiero llevar a un restaurante que conocí hoy- le sonreí- ¿Vamos?- asentí y me subí al carro, mire por encima de mi hombro y Sasuke-kun tenía apretados los puños, Tobi-san seguía detrás de los botes de basura y Hidan-san ya había abordado su auto- ¿Qué hablaste con Naruto-kun?

- Lo felicite por su victoria en la guerra de bandas- el asintió- ¿Podre ir a la siguiente?

- Eso dependerá de que tanto trabajo tenga- asentí- y también dependerá de ti- lo mire y el me sonrió- vámonos- algo no me gustaba de todo esto y apreté mis manos contra el asiento con tal de detener los temblores que sentía.

**Hasta aquí. Jejeje ¿Qué les pareció? Waa, algo malo va a ocurrir ¿Qué creen que sea? Rueguen porque no me dé una idea medio rara jeje, como prometí, el que sigue es perspectiva de Sasuke-kun, asi que estén preparadas para saber más cosas, esto es asi como que a medias.**

**Waa tengo miedo, no se que se me vaya a ocurrir, pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer y pues nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Lady-Darkness –chan.- lo siento, no te puedo dar paciencia, pero si te puedo dar muchas ganas de matar a alguien ¿A quién elegiremos? A mí no, eh. Pero, que bueno que sigas por aquí, ya no te había visto.**

**Jessy-chan13- am, lo descubrirás mejor el siguiente capítulo y solo te puedo decir que no. Jajaja qué bueno que te gustara el capitulo y pues espero que este también te guste, pero Tamaki es un maldito.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.- jajaja algo asi me suponía Mnm… xD. Bueno, yo solo insisto, aguanta un poquito más ya se va a solucionar el problema, bueno, esperemos jejeje. Espero también que te guste este capítulo y nos vemos el que sigue.**

**EyesGray-sama.- SIP, Shisui está enamorado de Hinata y temo que le pase algo por quererla, Buu. Pero bueno, hoy no lo mencione, pero el siguiente si aparece jajaja, Aww, no lo quiero lastimar, pero es necesario ;) xD**

**Paz.- hay niña, van a decir que llevo a las lectoras por el mal camino xD, NTC. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen. Pues si, en el que sigue te enteras de que se dijeron. Y pues sigue estudiando jejeje.**

**Gracias a las demás por leer, y pues nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, ya se acerca el final, Buu. Nos vemos después adiosito.**


	16. ¿Que debo hacer?

**Volvemos, como les dije, muchas gracias, gracias y mas gracias, jejeje. Esta es la perspectiva de Sasuke-kun y vamos a ver qué pasa por su pequeña y rara mentecita.**

**No sé que vaya a salir, puesto que de verdad no lo he pensado mucho, pero espero que salga algo decente y pues, tratare de no hacerle daño a Shisui y de ahí en fuera no hay nada importante.**

**¿Qué debo hacer?**

Me dolían las pelotas, por el rodillazo de Hinata, era un estúpido, soy un estúpido. La trate mal, no le demostré cariño, pero ¿Eso es mi culpa? El que ella se fuera y me dejara ¿Lo había causado yo? Bufe, estaba presente cuando ella se quito el suéter y los calcetines, anhele con todas mis ganas tocarla. Pasar mis labios por su cuello, acariciar su vientre y hundirme por completo en ella. Maldecía mi suerte y más que nada maldecía mi orgullo, de no ser por él no habría hecho lo que hice y hubiera buscado la forma de hablar con ella.

- ¡Maldición!- golpee la pared, me levante y fui hasta la entrada, el guardia me había dicho que alguien se la había llevado- ¡Demonios!- no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera maldecir, camine de regreso a mi salón y me senté, una vez allí empecé a hacer memoria y también desee con todas mis fuerzas haberle demostrado lo mucho que me importaba- ¡Maldición!

Flash back

Después de que Hinata se fuera en el auto del tal Tamaki, mi corazón hizo un clic inesperado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No se suponía que ella me quería a mí? Recordé sus palabras el día que estuvimos juntos "te quiero" ¿Era falso? ¡Ella resulto ser igual!

- Sasuke-chan- me hablo Shisui, odiaba que me dijera asi- escucha, no te molestes, no es lo que piensas y….

- ¡¿Entonces que demonios debo pensar?!- me acerque a él y apreté las solapas de su camisa- ¡Ella me dejo! ¡Me mintió! ¡Dijo que me quería y no era verdad!- Shisui volteo la mirada y suspiro- ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!- tomo mis manos, las volteo y me aplico una llave, cosa que me dejo boca abajo en segundos y el puso su rodilla sobre mi espalda y apretó mas fuerte mis manos.

- Escucha niño- fruncí el ceño- ella tiene sus razones y estoy seguro de que te las va a explicar, a mi no me concierne eso- fruncí el ceño- solamente estoy esperando los resultados de una investigación que mandamos Tachi y yo y una vez que las tenga, te diré la verdad- me soltó y se fue.

- ¡Maldición!- me hinque y en eso llego Naruto- se ha ido- el miro hacia donde yo señalaba.

- Hinata-chan- me tendió la mano- ella hablara con nosotros- asentí – se paciente Teme, no sucederá lo mismo que la ultima vez- caminamos hasta el lugar de la competencia y esperamos los resultados- Hinata-chan se fue- Neji abrió los ojos- no sé por qué y el Teme solo esta… algo alterado- todos asintieron y yo seguí con la mirada baja, Hinata.

- ¿Con quién se fue?- miramos a Neji- responde Uchiha.

- Con Tamaki- todos abrieron los ojos y Shikamaru maldijo- no pude detenerla, y Shisui no hizo nada por impedirle que se fuera- apreté los puños- ¡maldita sea!

- Debes ser paciente- hablo Shikamaru- si tu primo no la detuvo, es porque está tramando algo- asentí- esperemos que todo ocurra rápido.

- ¡Y los ganadores de esta segunda etapa de la guerra de bandas es…! – Miramos hacia el escenario en donde estaba el parlanchín ese- ¡Konoha boys! – las chicas y los Sabaku no, que eran nuestros rivales, nos empujaron hacia el escenario, estábamos tan idos que ni siquiera lo creíamos- ¡Felicidades chicos!- mire a Itachi a través de las luces y el asintió, yo también- ¿Algunas palabras?-

- Gracias- hicimos una reverencia y nos bajamos, no tenia ánimos de nada.

- Bien hecho- mire al tal Gaara, era extraño y no pensé que me hablara- no tendrán tanta suerte la siguiente etapa- sonrió de lado y estiro su brazo hacia Naruto- tu eres el líder de la banda- asintió- veamos quien es el mejor- Naruto sonrió al igual que todos y acepto su mano.

- Eso espero.

Fin de flash back.

Suspire, tenía que encontrar la forma en que mi maldito orgullo no me ganara cada cinco minutos. A lo mejor su actitud hacia mí, tenía algo que ver con aquella llamada que le hice a Shisui ayer, en la cual me entere de que estaba con ella. Bendito el momento en que a la estúpida de Sakura se le ocurrió ir a mi casa a dejarme "unos emparedados" para que pudiera comer.

Si ella no hubiera hecho ruido, nunca habría hecho enojar a Hinata, maldición, maldición. Aunque también recordé la conversación de Shisui con todos nosotros, incluidos Akatsuki. No confundan, detesto al grupo de mi hermano y sigo pensando que un día de estos lo aniquilare en cuestión de ventas discográficas, pero ahora todos teníamos una cosa en mente. Hinata.

Flash back.

- No, no es una de mis conquistas, aunque quisiera que lo fuera- bufe ante el comentario de Shisui, siempre tenía que ser tan, tan, tan indiscreto- te manda saludos- genial.

- ¡¿y yo para que quiero saludos de tus enamoradas?!- Sakura había entrado en ese momento y me sonrió, cosa por la cual hice una mueca- ¿Dónde estás? Itachi no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, ya me llamo tres veces- y era más que cierto, al parecer a mi "adorado" hermano, no se le ocurría a otra persona a quien molestar.

- Pues dile que no estoy- eso mismo le había dicho- oye, necesito hablar con todos más tarde- mire mi reloj, iban a dar las seis- nos veremos en la disquera- bufe.

- Solo sabes usarme de mensajero- lo escuche reírse y sonreí de lado. Sakura, quien seguía ahí, empezó a trastear y en una de esas tiro un vaso de vidrio- ¿Podrías evitar hacer tanto ruido?- ella me sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun- empezó a ir por un recogedor y yo me sobe la sien.

- Sasuke- le puse atención- te llamo después- parecía incomodo.

- ¿Paso algo?- el afirmo- ¿Qué es? Cuéntamelo.

- No, en serio te llamo en cuanto salga.

- ¿En cuánto salgas? ¡Ja! No me digas que tu conquista te tiene hasta el cuello- lo oí bufar y yo sonreí.

- ¿Quieres saber con quién estoy?- negué- ¡Estoy con Hinata!- abri los ojos.

- ¿Hinata? Pásamela, quiero hablar con ella- me grito que me callara- ¡Shisui! ¡Shisui!- colgó- ¡maldición!- Sakura venía con el recogedor y una sonrisa triunfal, escucho mi conversación- ¡lárgate! – Ella me miro asustada- ¡¿No me oíste?!- empezó a dejar las cosas y yo apreté los puños.

Les avise a todos que nos veríamos en la disquera, por "petición" de Shisui, poco a poco iban llegando, incluido el padre de mi mejor amigo. También estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido y él pensaba que lo mejor sería alejar a Hinata y Hanabi de Hiashi, ya que él las había metido en este embrollo. No sabía lo de acuerdo que estaba.

- ¡Llegue!- entro Shisui y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bufe- ¿Están todos?- miro y a mi izquierda estaba mi grupo, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y el chico perro. A mi derecha se encontraba Akatsuki, el perforado de Yahiko, la loca bipolar de Konan, el retrasado de Tobi, el loco de Deidara, el tacaño de Kakuzu, el demente de Hidan, el "normal" de Nagato, el tonto de mi hermano, el chico pez, el chico árbol (no sé porque se vestía de verde, pero era raro) el coleccionista de las muñecas, o sea Sasori. Delante estaba Minato-san, Kushina-san. Mis padres también estaban ahí, aunque Fugaku fue obligado por mi madre- al parecer están completos.

- Faltaba yo- miramos y en la puerta estaba Hiashi, Minato-san se iba a levantar, pero Hiashi desapareció y en el campo de visión de todos, estaba un cabello rojo muy largo y un aura asesina capaz de asustarme hasta a mi- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- detrás de él estaba Hanabi y ella corrió hasta Neji.

- ¡Eres un maldito!- hablo Kushina-san y tanto Naruto como yo, estábamos escondidos detrás de los Akatsuki, quienes también se abrazaban mutuamente- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que ese sujeto se acercara a ustedes?- se levanto un poco y bufo, Kushina-san iba a golpearlo otra vez pero Minato-san apareció- ¡Muévete!

- No lo hare- dijo tranquilo, era un milagro que existiera alguien para ese "habanero sangriento"- ven acá- la abrazo y se la llevo, todos suspiramos- Hiashi-san- el asintió- gracias por venir.

- Gracias por interceptarnos antes de abordar el avión.

- Minato-san… Hinata-nesan esta…

- Tranquila- hablo el rubio mayor, teniendo en cuenta de que aquí había tres rubios, Deidara, Naruto y Minato- precisamente por eso Shisui-san nos convoco a todos- el asintió y se sentó- ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?

- No mucho, sabe esconder sus crímenes- todos nos alarmamos y mi madre le arrebato el folder- es un timador, un chantajista, estuvo casa hasta apenas tres años, pero se divorcio, logro hacer que no le pidieran pensión, alegando que su esposa tenía un amante- miro acusadoramente a Hiashi y yo fruncí el ceño-es un mentiroso de primera y ha engañado jovencitas, pero nunca vi que les quisiera proponer matrimonio- abri los ojos- me temo que Hinata-chan esta en apuros.

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto mi madre- Hinata-chan no puede haberse involucrado con ese sujeto.

- Ella no… pero yo si- hablo Hiashi-sama y todos se quedaron mudos, Hanabi le mando una mal disimulada mirada de rencor- hace ya tres meses, conocí a Tamaki en una reunión con mi jefe- asentimos- me había interesado porque era un hombre de dinero, yo deseaba salir de la miseria en la que vivía- asentimos- le hable de todos mis problemas, le dije que tenía dos hijas y también le seguí contando en cómo me sentía, sobre el trabajo de Hinata- frunció el ceño- el muy maldito supo fingir muy bien, e incluso yo fui aun mas idiota para entregarle a mi hija en bandeja de plata, me llevo a bares en donde empecé a apostar y gastar dinero que no tenia, lo que no sabía era que, el dueño de esos bares era Tamaki y me endrogue con él.- las mujeres del grupo, excepto Hanabi. ¿Se puede contar como mujer? Se acercaron y lo golpearon, el no opuso resistencia- cuando llego el momento de que tuviera que pagar, el me dijo que le entregara a Hinata y yo me negué- apreté los puños- envió a una mujer a cobrarle y no me entere si no hasta que ella misma me dijo- apretó los puños- soy un idiota- todos afirmamos.

Todos continuaron hablando y yo solo tenía una cosa en mente, tenía que sacar a Hinata de ahí. No había hablado con ella, y no era porque no tuviera ganas. Al contrario, era lo que más deseaba, quería decirle lo mucho que me importaba, que a pesar de todo yo la quería, a lo mejor dude esa primera vez y creí que ella seguiría siendo mía aunque la descuidara, pero eso no era verdad. Habían estúpidos que me la podían quitar y algo que debían saber, es que ella era mía, ¡Solo mía! Mi teléfono sonó y levante una ceja.

- ¿Sí?- escuche algo, pero no entendí nada- ¿Quién? Oiga ¿Hay alguien ahí?- estire mi mano para que todos guardaran silencio, en lo que intentaba entender a la persona de otro lado- ¡Conteste!- seguía escuchando cosas extrañas- ¿Quién es?- escuche un te quiero- ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata?- pero ya había colgado, todos se me quedaron viendo- dejo a Hinata sola ¿Verdad?

- El nos obligo a salir- hablo Hanabi en lugar de su padre- nos dijo que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones y nos saco de la casa, habían hombres vigilándonos- me miro con suplica- Sasuke-san, Hinata esta… Esta… - asentí y mi madre la abrazo.

- Tenemos que advertirle- asentimos- ya la llame, pero al parecer no podía, o no quería hablar- dijo mi hermano y asentimos- mañana la veré- asentimos- Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-chan- ambos lo miraron- lo mejor es que salgan de la ciudad- abrieron los ojos- ese hombre tiene poder sobre Hinata por ustedes, ella es tan- miro al cielo y apretó los puños y la boca, como pidiendo paciencia- tan considerada, que solo vera por ustedes antes que por ella- asintieron- contaran con la vigilancia Uchiha- miramos a Fugaku y el asintió- y estarán bien, pero tienen que salir ya.

- Muy bien- hablo Shisui- Tachi y yo iremos por Hinata-chan mañana, de todos modos el aun no sabe donde vive- asentimos- Akatsuki- todos asintieron- vigilaran a Hinata-chan- señalo a Hidan y al Tobi- Sasuke-chan- asentí- no comentas nada tonto- gruñí y el sonrió- lo mejor es que no estés cerca, lo puedes echar a poder, Naruto, tu y los chicos estén pendientes de cuando ella llegue al escuela, como va sola, podremos interceptarla y nos la llevamos, fácil, sencillo- asentimos- bien. Vámonos, es hora de dormir.

Fin de flash back.

Y tenía razón, lo eche todo a perder, Salí del salón justo cuando comenzaban las clases, todos se me quedaron viendo al ver qué pasaba del profesor y me iba, me quede en la azotea unos minutos y después baje, solo para ver a Tobi jugando por todos lados, ese sí que era un idiota. Bufe y fue cuando la vi, ella iba saliendo del baño con una bolsa y Tobi la intercepto, estaba a salvo.

Cuando fue la hora de la salida, espere ver a Hinata, pero lo primero que vi fue a ese sujeto, estaba parado junto a su carro e igual la esperaba, voltee hacia un lado y ahí estaba Hidan, Naruto también estaba ahí y ella fue con él. Maldición, de no haber metido la pata, ella estaría a mi lado y no con el dobe. Apreté mis puños.

La vi subir al auto de ese sujeto y también vi su mirada de terror ante algo dicho por él, me tense, mire a Hidan y el también asintió, se subió a su auto y yo llame a Shisui.

- Parece que los descubrió- dije en cuanto tomo la llamada-

- ¡¿Qué?!- me aparte un poco de la bocina- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡El plan es perfecto!

- Hinata iba muy pálida, Hidan te reportara después- afirmo- nos veremos- colgué- ¡Dobe! ¡Tobi!- ambos aparecieron- vámonos.

Estábamos en la mansión Uchiha, esperaba que ella llegara corriendo hasta mi, pero no sucedía, ni lo primero ni lo segundo, y me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, Nagato se había reportado diciendo que Tamaki había estado en su restaurante. Después llamo Yahiko para decir que dejo a Hinata en la casa y que volvió a salir, pero que había personas cuidando las puertas y ventanas. Konan se reporto diciendo que el teléfono de Hinata no funcionaba o estaba apagado. Todos estábamos preocupados y mas yo.

- Es todo- hablo Naruto- voy por ella- mire a todos lados y asentí- vamos Tobi.

- Hai, Tobi está listo para ir por Hinata-chan- lo mire de manera fea, nadie la llamaba chan, mientras yo estuviera presente- perdone Sasuke-chan- lo golpee- ¡Ay!- caminamos hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla esta se abrió, dejando ver a mi primo y mi hermano, ambos golpeados- ¡Itachi-sama! ¡Shisui-sama!

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- atrape a mi hermano y Naruto tomo a Shisui- ¿Estás bien?

- Nos descubrieron- dijo Itachi- ¡Argh!- se sostuvo el brazo- intentamos sacarla por la ventana, uno de los guardias se había descuidado, por lo cual vimos el momento justo, pero no es que se hubiera descuidado, es que el muy maldito nos había visto- apretó los dientes- Hinata-san esta en problemas- me tense- debemos ir por ella.

- ¡No irán a ningún lado!- llego mi madre con un botiquín- mírate nada mas- apreté los puños- ¡Déjenselo a la policía!-

- Es inútil- dijo Shisui y yo lo mire- la policía está de su lado, nos llamo ladrones.

- ¡Ladrón, mi hijo!- grito escandalizada mi madre- es un… - respiro profundo- Tobi-san, por favor, ayuda a Sasuke a llevar a Itachi a su recamara- asintió y me ayudo con mi hermano, lo subí hasta su cuarto y Tobi volvió a bajar, esta vez por Shisui.

- ¿Cómo esta ella?- negó- ¿Le hizo algo?

- Tiene algunos golpes- apreté los puños- ella misma nos dijo que corriéramos, la tiene que rescatar alguien que no le importe tanto como todos nosotros- maldije- ella es tan…

- Tan buena- dije con desesperación- eso mismo le dije yo- nos sonreímos e Itachi golpeo mi frente con dos dedos- ¡Auch!

- Jejeje, Sasuke, eres tan obstinado- sonreí de lado- estaré bien, solo tengo que descansar- asentí- ya llame a los otros, el siguiente en ir a rescatarla serán Hidan y Kakuzu, ambos son buenos para pelear y lograran sacarla- asentimos- ya fui a la policía- asentí- pueden proceder una vez que ella este fuera de la casa.

- Gracias- sonrió y le di una cachetada- por el golpe en mi frente- gruño y yo Salí del cuarto.

- con cuidado- dijo Shisui- me estoy muriendo- bufe y lo vi retorcerse como loco- ¡Dije con cuidado!

- ¡Deja de quejarte Dattebayo!- gruño Naruto y me acerque, lo releve y avente a mi primo a su cama- gracias Sasuke.

- Si, gracias Sasuke- gruño debajo de la cama, bueno me salieron mal los cálculos y estaba tirado, me acerque junto con Tobi y lo levantamos- ella estará bien- asentí- buenas noches.

**Hasta aquí, jejeje ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdad que Sasuke-kun no es tan malo? Jejeje pobrecito de Shisui, ya conoceremos los detalles de lo que les paso a ellos dos y a Hinata en el siguiente capítulo asi que, no coman ansiar, al parecer me llevaran menos para terminar la historia jejeje. Nos vemos. Respondiendo reviews.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- no, no lo mates, bueno espero que después de aclarado su punto de vista, ya no lo quieras matar ¿o todavía?**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja si son unos tontos y Akatsuki es genial, jajaja. Lo bueno es que no maltrate tanto a Shisui. Jejeje y si yo también quiero unos pupi lentes de sharingan jejeje.**

**Espada de cristal.- bienvenida y qué bueno que te gustara la historia, jejeje chaito.**

**Yeii-chan 1997529.- jejeje que bueno que te guste, y pues sí, la verdad es que también pensé en ese Tamaki, pero en comparación, sou Tamaki es un amor y Kou Tamaki es un maldito y este está viejo, jajaja.**

**Paz.- jajaja que bueno que me avisas, al menos una mente menos que corromper xD, pero bueno, esta fue la perspectiva de Sasuke-chan y no lo regañes, cualquiera actúa de una mala manera al tener una decepción amorosa a poco no. Y pues la verdad es que yo también me he fijado que si le pongo mucho drama, pero esa es mi manera, jejeje me gusta el drama xD. Y pues lo que le haga Tamaki a Hinata-chan, lo veremos el siguiente capítulo y lo que le haga Hina a Tamaki ;) va a ser mejor, jejeje.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y pues nos leemos la próxima. Bye, bye.**


	17. Salvame

**Ya regrese, jajaja que bueno que les gusto la perspectiva de Sasuke-kun y pues continuamos con esta historia.**

**Aviso súper importante.- habrá violencia en contra de Hinata-chan, no me maten, les estoy avisando, también puede que intento de violación. Por lo cual, les digo, si quieren leer el capitulo, háganlo, no afectara mucho el siguiente. Este es asi como para ver qué sucede después de que se llevaran a Hina. Preparen sus hígados y contengan sus ganas de asesinar, xD **

**Segundo aviso, estoy a tres capítulos más o menos de terminar la historia, asi que la cuarta guerra de bandas, si proponen una canción para la tercera y la cuarta, es bienvenida. Si no de todos modos ya estaba pensando en una.**

**Y pues es todo lo que tengo que decir, comenzamos.**

**Sálvame… mejor me salvo yo.**

Iba mirando todo el paisaje a través de la ventana, la verdad es que tenía miedo, pero me consolé al ver la dirección que llevábamos. Íbamos al centro comercial, baje del auto y deje mi mochila, seguí a Tamaki por el pasillo hasta el elevador y una vez allí me quede quieta, hasta que llegamos al piso. Caminamos otro poco y llegamos al restaurante de Nagato-san, contuve mi impulso de ir hacia Konan-san.

- Bienvenido- dijo ella y miro a Tamaki- aquí está la carta, en un momento les tomo la orden- asentimos y yo mire los platillo, no tenía hambre.

- ¿Qué vas a pedir Hinata-chan?- me lanzo una sonrisa y yo temblé.

- Lo que sea está bien- le sonreí y el tomo mi mano, la llevo hasta sus labios y planto un beso en mis nudillos- ¿Sucede algo?

- Te ves hermosa- le sonreí y desvié la mirada- señorita- llego Konan y actuó como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace un rato- para mi va a ser un té helado con poca azúcar- asintió- y un sándwich de pavo- volvió a asentir- para ella…- me miro y le sonreí- lo mismo- asintió, se llevo las cartas y el volvió hacia mi- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

- Am- medite- estudie- le dije con una sonrisa y él se contagio, debia actuar normal, aunque mi mente fuera un completo caos- también jugué con un perro- dije y el asintió- ¿Sabías que había un perro en la escuela? Yo no-

- Habría que ver que raza es- me dijo- si tiene rabia o no- asentí- si sabe en donde se mete- abri los ojos y el empezó a reír- me refiero a la escuela- estaba segura de que su comentario no había sido al azar.

- Sus pedidos- asentimos y yo me senté mas recta, miraba a Tamaki comer, sentía miedo de solo pensar en quedarme a solas con él- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- la mire y en sus ojos había genuina preocupación y una amenaza que decía, lo golpeare si te hace daño.

- Hai- dije- solo estoy algo mareada- le dije, sinceramente- ¿Podría usar el baño?- ella asintió y me disculpe con Tamaki, fui con ella siguiéndome los talones hasta que nos perdimos en la puerta del baño- tengo miedo Konan-chan-

- Lo sé, estas muy pálida- me miro el rostro- ten tu celular a la mano- asentí- mójate la cara y sal- volví a asentir y Salí.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- asentí ante la preocupación de Tamaki- bien, vámonos- asentí- no había probado nada, pero sinceramente no tenía hambre, estaba asustada, Tamaki sabía que era yo en la mañana- sube- asentí, llegamos a la casa y me fije en que había mucha gente.

- ¿Qué es esto?- el miro alrededor y se encogió de hombros- Tamaki- me tomo de la muñeca y me metió a la casa, una vez allí me jalo hasta la sala y me lanzo contra el sillón- ¡Ah!- voltee a verlo y el caminaba como león enjaulado, se pasaba la mano por el cabello y me encogí.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esto?- lo mire con terror y el se sentó a un lado de mi, me arrime al reposabrazos y el puso su mano en el respaldo, volteo su cuerpo para mirarme- ¿No te he dado todo lo que me has pedido?- yo no le había pedido nada- ¿No cuide de Hanabi? ¿No le di trabajo a tu padre?- baje la vista- ¿Por qué?- tomo un mechón de mi cabello y se lo llevo a la nariz- no has sido justa conmigo- lo mire- solo quiero…- abrió los ojos y me miro- solo quiero que estés feliz aquí conmigo.

- L-lo soy- de y sus gestos se transfiguraron, jalo el mechón que tenía en su mano - ¡Ah!- pego su rostro al mío y yo lo miraba con terror.

- Eres una mentirosa- temblaba- si lo fueras, no habrías invitado a Shisui ayer- abri los ojos- el muy maldito me está investigando- baje la vista y el abrió los ojos- ¿Tu se lo pediste?- negué y el frunció el ceño- ¡Di la verdad!- tomo mis mejillas con su mano y las apretó, me estaba haciendo daño.

- E-es l-la v-verdad- el dio un apretón mas a mis mejillas y me lanzo contra el suelo- ¡Ay! ¡Ah!- me sobaba las mejillas y la cabeza, el jalón me había lastimado lo suficiente.

- Creeré en ti- asentí- pero eso te va a costar- abri los ojos y él se lanzo contra mí, alcance a detener sus intentos, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, pero eso no evito que besara mi cuello, patalee pero el apreso mis piernas con las suyas hasta dejarlas inmóviles, sus manos pasaron por mi pecho y yo contuve un jadeo de puro terror- Tienes que ceder, Hinata-chan- lo mire con miedo- un favor con otro favor.

- ¡No!- lo empuje y me levante- ¡No me toques!- el frunció el ceño, pero aun asi empezó a caminar hacia mí, se quito la camisa y yo retrocedí- ¡aléjate!- me di la vuelta para correr, pero antes de abrir la puerta él la cerro y me estampo contra ella, mi cara se golpeo y el quedo detrás de mí, sus manos acariciaron mis piernas- ¡No! ¡Por favor!- se metieron en mi playera y acariciaron mis pechos, lamio mi cuello y yo sentí terror, tenía que actuar, ese sujeto no me podía poner un dedo encima- ¡Suéltame!- le di un codazo en la sien, lo cual lo hizo caer, abri la puerta y subí corriendo las escaleras, me encerré en mi cuarto y puse la cama contra la puerta, no había otra entrada, pero tampoco salida, estaba aquí.

- ¡Abre!- negué- ¡Que abras la maldita puerta!

- ¡Vete al infierno!- le rugí y me abrace a mi misma- ¡Eres un cerdo!

- ¡Tu eres quien me utilizo a mí!- le grite que no- ¡Despídete de tu familia!- ya no lo escuche y yo me quede contra el suelo, tenía que salir de ahí, busque mi teléfono, pero ya no estaba. Se había caído en la sala, mire mi piel y estaba algo amoratada, pero no era nada.

- Sasuke-kun- susurre y volví a abrazarme- tengo que ir con Itachi y Naruto-kun, se los prometí- me quede asi, por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que oí ruidos en mi ventana, me separe de inmediato y me puse a la defensiva, se veía la silueta de un hombre, tome uno de los cinturones de papá- ¿Q-quién está ahí?- me regañe a mi misma por lo tembloroso de mi voz.

- Hinata-san- esa voz.

- ¡Hinata-chan!-Shisui-san, abri la ventana y ambos entraron, me aferre al pecho de Shisui- ya, ya paso- me recibió con gusto y yo temblé- ¿Qué te hizo?- negué y volví a abrazarlo, me sentía feliz de estar a su lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-san?- asentí hacia Itachi-san y también lo abrace.

- Vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí- asentí y Shisui-san bajo primero- ahora tu Hinata-chan- asentí, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en las escaleras, los hombres que vigilaban la casa se cernieron sobre Shisui-san- ¡Argh!

- ¡Shisui!- Itachi-san me hizo a un lado y también bajo, yo los miraba con miedo y al ver que esos mastodontes no los dejaban en paz, comencé a arrojarles lo que encontraba, les lance un porta lápices, la computadora que me había regalado Tamaki, los zapatos de papá, las almohadas, un bate de beisbol que encontré y luego me golpee mentalmente por haberlo lanzado, ya que con eso aprovecharon para seguir golpeándolos.

- ¡Itachi-san! ¡Shisui-san!- pero ellos estaban inconscientes, baje y corrí hasta ellos- ¿Están bien?

- ¡Creí que nunca bajarías!- me congele y apreté la mano de Shisui, el intento ponerse en pie, pero Tamaki lo pateo- ¡Maldito!

- ¡Déjalos!- me lance sobre él y alcance a darle dos arañazos, pero detuvo mis manos y las torció- ¡Ah!

- ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¡Hinata-san!- me dolían las manos.

- ¡Lárguense, o le ira peor!- ellos me miraron y yo les suplique que se fueran, asintieron y a rastras, lograron irse, estaba tan metida en verlos irse, que no me fije cuando Tamaki me cargo y me llevo hacia adentro- con que pensabas escapar.

- Suéltame- patalee y él me volvió a dejar contra el sillón, mi ceño se frunció- ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarlos?

- Con que eres valiente, solo cuando atacan a alguien querido- me voltee- muy lista al haber bajado, nunca habría podido entrar a tu habitación- sonrió de manera desquiciada y yo fruncí el ceño- eres muy lista- se lanzo contra mí y esta vez lo recibí con una bofetada.

- ¡Te dije que no me tocaras!- abrió los ojos y yo me levante, su mirada daba miedo y el poco valor juntado se me estaba escapando, mire hacia la derecha, donde estaba la cocina y corrí hasta ella, llegue primero y saque el cuchillo.

- Basta- me dijo en tono serio- esta comprometida conmigo-

- Algo debiste haber hecho- el abrió los ojos- nunca confié en ti y si tienen pruebas con las cuales acusarte no me importara clavarte el cuchillo- abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia mí, pero yo me mantuve firme, tenía miedo, que eso quede claro, pero no podía dejar que pasara a más y mucho menos permitir que le hicieran daño a alguien querido para mí.

- ¡Hinata!- grito mi nombre y me lanzo algo, lo esquive pero el ya estaba delante de mi- eres muy ingenua- me quito el cuchillo y me golpeo- ¿Creíste que un cuchillo me amedrentaría? ¡Estás loca!- pateo mi pierna y yo me encogí- pasara lo que tenga que pasar- abri los ojos mientras el volvía a quitarse la camisa- y te va a gustar-

- ¡No!- me arrastre hacia la puerta pero el jalo mis piernas y me puso boca abajo, llevo sus manos hasta el cinturón de mi pantalón y empezó a desabrocharlo- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!- negó y bajo mis pantalones, dejando expuesta mi retaguardia. Se coloco sobre de mi y restregó su "paquete" contra mi trasero y yo gruñí- ¡Déjame!- jalo mi cabello y apreté las uñas contra el suelo- sus manos se perdieron en mi playera y pellizco mis pechos, volvió a envestirme por encima de la ropa y yo apreté los ojos, me relaje y eso lo tomo por sorpresa, aflojo su agarre y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, pegándole de lleno en la nariz, me zafe de su agarre (dejando mis pantalones ahí en el suelo) y Salí corriendo de la cocina, llegue a la puerta de entrada y los hombres ahí ya me esperaban- ¡Apártense!- tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero antes de que esos tipos me hicieran algo, un coche morado apareció y una cabellera negra y una blanca aparecieron en mi campo de visión- ¡Hidan-san!

- ¡Corre hacia acá!- no lo desobedecí y apresure el paso, esquive a los tipos que iban cayendo (debido a que Kakuzu les disparaba con una pistola de gocha en la entre pierna y la cabeza) abrieron la puerta y me introduje en ella, dentro se encontraba Konan-chan- vaya, bonita vista- me sonroje y el empezó a reír.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Konan y asentí, me abrazo- nos preocupamos cuando Itachi y Shisui dijeron que era misión perdida- asentí- pero qué bueno que le dije a estos idiotas que vinieras-

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Idiotas?!- hablo Hidan y yo sonreí- Da gracias que pude traer el auto- abrace a Konan- estaremos en la estación de policía en unos minutos- asentí- por cierto- lo mire- ponte pantalones, si no me acusaran de algo a mi- Konan le lanzo un espejo y Kakuzu-san negó, yo me sonroje.

Llegamos a la estación y una vez allí (con ropa claro) levante la demanda contra Tamaki. Pase la noche en casa de Hidan-san, junto con Tobi-san y Yahiko-san. Nagato-san llamo y pregunto por mí a lo que respondí que estaba bien. Ellos insistieron en que debia quedarme ahí por un tiempo, al menos en lo que apresaban a Tamaki y en lo que empezaba la guerra de bandas, lo mejor era no salir. Tenían miedo por mí y yo los entendía.

Llego el día siguiente y yo mire a todos, estaban todos los Akatsuki menos Itachi-san, lo que no me explicaba es en qué momento habían llegado, ni siquiera los había visto, bueno teniendo en cuenta de que estaba dormida. Suspire, les haría algo de comer e iría a ver a Naruto-kun.

Deje las cosas hechas y los deje descansar un poco más para después correr hacia la casa de Naruto, no sabía que tan lejos estaba de los Akatsuki, pero estaría bien. Llegue después de una hora caminando y un sirviente me hizo pasar.

- ¡Hinata!- mire y ahí estaba Minato-san- ¡Estás a salvo!- asentí y lo abrace.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- Naruto-kun llego como tornado y aparto a su padre de mi para poder abrazarme al tiempo que daba vueltas conmigo, jajaja- Creí que no te volvería a ver- dijo con un puchero y yo sonreí, acaricie su cabeza y el sonrió.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- mire a Kushina-san- ¿Te duele algo?- medite y negué- es bueno verte de nuevo- asentí.

- ¿Dónde está Tamaki?- dijo mi rubio amigo, poniéndose serio.

- No lo sé, ayer metimos una demanda, pero ahora no sé donde esta- le sonreí- pero no importa, ya estoy con ustedes- les sonreí y los tres me abrazaron.

- ¡Hinata-nesan!- me solté de ellos y corrí hasta mi hermana- ¡Estas bien! ¡Sasuke-san cumplió su promesa!- abri los ojos y ella me miro- ¿No fue Sasuke-san?- negué y ella hizo un puchero, volví a abrazarla.

- Hinata- hablo mi padre e hice una reverencia, seguía tan frio como siempre- ¿Te lastimo?- negué y lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, el suspiro- Que bueno que… estés de vuelta- le sonreí y asentí.

- Gracias padre.

**Hasta aquí, jajaja ¿Qué creen? Que el que sigue es la tercera guerra de bandas y el que le sigue, es el final jejeje ¿Cómo ven? Ya llegamos al final de otra rara historia y pues, me da mucho gusto que les interesara la trama y todo. **

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Jessy-chan13.- jajaja a mi también medio risa eso de las pelotas jejeje, ya la rescataron y ya supimos que paso, jejeje ella no es una chica fácil.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- Aww, bueno, al menos intente reivindicarlo, jejeje. Gracias por leer**

**Sin pantalones.- ¿Por qué si pantalones? Jajaja NTC. Espero que te guste el capitulo y pues nos vemos después jejeje.**

**EyesGray-sama.- Si, timaron a Hiashi, jejeje pues ya ves, Sasuke-chan no la salvo, se salvo solita, jejeje, pero lo compenso con el siguiente capítulo, no vamos a desprestigiar su orgullo de caballero, eso tenlo por seguro ;)**

**Espada de cristal.- qué bueno que te gustara el capitulo, jejeje nos leemos después.**

**Paz.- el merecido de Sakura viene después, la novia de Tachi, también, jejeje. Pero al menos es bueno que ya no quieras ahogar a Sasuke-kun jejeje, pero no te preocupes de los otros dos me encargo yo ;).**

**Ahora sí, hasta la próxima, nos vemos, si pueden dense una vuelta por peligroso deseo, la acabo de escribir, y apenas voy, jejeje. También para las que les llego a gustar un día cambiara pues la retomo y esta vez la tengo que terminar, jejeje nos leemos después chaito.**


	18. La guerra de bandas 3 amor

**Ya regrese, como les dije estamos cerca del final, jejeje y hoy es la guerra de bandas 3 o si, jejeje. Prepárense porque muchas cosas ocurrirán aquí. Jejeje lo que sigue es el epilogo. Pero bueno, seguimos por aquí con mas ideas raras xD.**

**La guerra de bandas 3… ¡amor! **

No habían apresado a Tamaki y sinceramente empezaba a tener un poco de miedo, pero Fugaku-sama me dijo que lo encontrarían, me encontraba descansando en la casa de Sasuke-kun, hacia tres días que estaba con ellos, a petición de Itachi y Shisui-san, aunque ahora cuidaba de Shisui.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- el me sonrió, era raro pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero era agradable.

- Aun me duele la cabeza- puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y el sonrió, no había visto a Sasuke-kun aunque eso no era culpa suya, ni mía, era por los ensayos de la guerra de bandas, mañana seria. Por lo cual ellos necesitaban toda su concentración- ¿En qué piensas?

- En Sasuke-kun- el bufo y yo sonreí- no te enojes- sabia de sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero yo quería a Sasuke y a él, pues le tenía mucho cariño- Shisui-san- el me miro, sus ojos eran similares a los de Itachi-san, ambos tenían ojeras, pero el cabello de Shisui-san era ondulado- ¿Por qué tu cabello es diferente?- el medito y se encogió de hombros, me anime a pasar la mano por su cabello y me sorprendí de que era muy suave.

- No hagas eso- me susurro- jejeje, te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo- abri los ojos, pero ni asi aparte la mano, tal vez podría estar con Shisui-san, de todos modos Sasuke-kun había sido muy grosero conmigo, ¿Podría ignorar a mi corazón y buscar otra opción? Shisui-san no era malo, al contrario, y su orgullo no lo vencía, el admitía abiertamente que me quería.

- ¿Cómo es la boca del lobo?- abrió sus ojos y se recargo en sus codos, me miro por un rato y yo aparte mi mano de su cabello- lo siento- tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia él, me dejo sentada sobre sus pierna- S-Shisui-san-

- Te mostrare- susurro a centímetros de mí y yo cerré los ojos, sello sus labios con los míos y por un momento sentí que flotaba- ¿Contenta?- abri los ojos y el sonreía de lado, le sonreí de igual forma y pego su frente con la mía- no podría hacerle esto a Sasuke-chan.

- Yo solo quiero saber- me miro- si mis sentimientos por Sasuke-kun valen la humillación de la vez pasada o si debo encargar mi corazón con alguien más- nos miramos una vez mas y pase mis manos por su cabello, bese su mejilla y el sonrió contra la mía- gracias por todo Shisui-san.

- De nada- beso mis labios con mucha ternura y desee que fuera de él mi corazón, pero era imposible, podría soportar una humillación mas, pero si ocurría, dejaría de lado el amor infantil que fue Sasuke-kun y me centraría en otro.

- Shisui-san- apretó mi cintura y por alguna razón que desconocía, sus caricias eran más calmadas que las de Sasuke esa primera vez, sus besos eran más íntimos y más cálidos. Mi cuerpo vibraba contra el suyo y desee que ese cariño procediera de otro, pero era Shisui. Ahora entendía que había sido sexo y no lo que hacía ahora. Me dio la vuelta, dejándome acostada y enterró su cara en mi cuello, no hizo nada mas, solo se quedo ahí, quieto. Pase mis brazos por su espalda y lo abrace, me gustaba estar asi.

- Shisui yo…. ¿Qué demonios?- nos separamos y en la puerta estaba Mikoto-san- Hinata-chan- le sonreí y ella me respondió- lo siento ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Agua? ¿Comida? ¿Condones?- me sonroje ante su mención y Shisui-san ronroneo, causando más sonrojo en mi- jajaja, era broma- ella entro en la habitación y miro a Shisui- ya te sientes mejor- el afirmo- lo note.

- Iré a la cocina- les dije y solté la mano de Shisui-san, podía cambiar mis sentimientos, la pregunta era ¿Quería? ¿Quería dejar de querer a Sasuke-kun?- no puedo- susurre y camine- Fugaku-sama- el me miro- buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes Hinata- le sonreí- tu padre llamo- asentí- están por capturar a Tamaki- sonreí- ya no hay peligro- asentí- ¿y Shisui?-

- Esta arriba- el asintió-venia para ver si podía llevarle algo de comer- miro la estufa y no había nada- preparare algo.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?- asentí y él me señalo la cocina- es toda tuya, estaré en mi despacho- asentí y lo deje ir, empecé a buscar ingredientes y en lo que cortaba las cosas, meditaba sobre lo pasado, Sasuke-kun no me quería como yo a él, lo malo es que yo no podía dejar de quererlo.

Shisui era sin duda increíble, era un hombre muy cariñoso y siempre estaba con una sonrisa, a Sasuke-kun le tenias que averiguar el humor, tal vez si le compraba un anillo del humor podría adivinar su estado. Jejeje, medite, no era mala idea. Comprobé el sazón de la sopa y sonreí, se la llevaría a Shisui-san y esperaría a hablar con Sasuke-kun, quería comprobar si el vuelco en mi corazón y las mariposas en mi estomago seguían ahí.

- Mamá, tengo hambre y…- mire a la entrada, llevaba el plato junto con un vaso con agua y un postre en una charola- Hinata- Sasuke-kun estaba ahí parado, abri los ojos y él se iba a acercar.

- Con permiso- abrió los ojos- tengo que llevarle esto a Shisui-san- las mariposas seguían, pero el vuelco no.

- Gracias que linda- mire y detrás estaba Shisui-san, un vuelco y mariposas dieron de lleno en mi estomago, mala señal- Sasuke-chan- el frunció el ceño- que bueno que llegas temprano- se sentó en la mesa y le pase la charola- Hinata-chan, habla con Sasuke-chan- lo mire y me sonrió, asentí-

- Vamos- me tomo del brazo y yo me solté, estaba un poco sensible a los malos tratos, caminamos hasta el jardín y él se paro, yo me quede atrás- ¿Qué significa esto?- me encogí de hombros- ¿No me digas que sigues molesta?- volví a encogerme de hombros- Respóndeme- se paro frente a mí y yo busque sus ojos.

- ¿Qué siente Sasuke-kun por mi?- el abrió los ojos- Shisui-san me quiere- frunció el ceño- y él me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, fue a rescatarme ese día, estuvo conmigo cuando fue lo de Tamaki, me ha buscado una y mil veces desde que nos conocemos- apretó los puños- ¿Y tú? Me diste la espalda- me miro- me juzgaste y me comparaste con una zorra- bajo la vista y yo buscaba culpa en sus ojos y la halle, ahora quería ver amor, el mismo amor que le profesaba yo- fui honesta contigo, he sido honesta contigo, te he dicho todo. Te dije como me enamore de ti, te dije que te quería.

- También te quiero- su ceño estaba fruncido- pero es difícil para mí decirlo porque…- le pegue- auch ¿Por qué me pegas?

- Porque eres un prepotente- le di una patada- ¿Cómo que te cuesta trabajo? ¡Deja el maldito orgullo de lado y quiéreme!- abrimos los ojos y yo me sonroje- digo, deja el orgullo y dime ya lo que sientes- le susurre- Shisui-san, no se merece que lo use para olvidarte-

- ¿Quieres olvidarme?- lo mire a los ojos- no puedes.

- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?- abrió de nuevo sus ojos- no me has dicho nunca un te quiero sincero, no me has demostrado me quieres- me acerque hasta el- incluso esa vez, no me di cuenta hasta ahora- el abrió los ojos- fue solo sexo, nada mas- me aleje caminando- piénsalo, solo una oportunidad mas- di tres pasos más y sentí unas manos en mi cintura, un aliento en mi oído y mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

- Te quiero, no. Te amo- abri los ojos- no me entere si no hasta que metí la pata, ante el miedo de perderte descubrí lo que sentía- me di la vuelta y me abrace a su pecho- soy un estúpido. Creí que todo sería igual, tenía miedo de que fueras igual, pero tú eres única, eres especial y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Sasuke-kun- dije con lagrimas- quería verte, quería llamarte, durante ese encierro eras al único al que llamaba- nos hincamos y seguí abrazada a él- quería saber que estabas bien, que Tamaki no te había hecho daño. Pero después pensé en los demás- el dejo me desahogara y continuo a mi lado, no me aparto, hasta que termine y volvimos a la casa, mire a Shisui-san y él me sonrió, estaba consciente de que casi no le gustaba la idea de que yo volviera con Sasuke-kun, pero también sabía que habíamos hecho una muda promesa, apenas fallara mi novio, él estaría a mi lado.

- Sasuke-chan es tan adorable- dijo con una sonrisa hacia mi novio y Sasuke-kun se sonrojo un poco- no importa.

Después de eso, fui a ensayo junto con todos y me alegre de ver a Shikamaru y a los demás, siendo sinceras era muy complicado salir después de estar casi todo el tiempo encerrada (por mi situación con Tamaki) pero la verdad es que me gustaba, empecé a ser la Office girl jejeje, de los chicos, como cuando empecé y a pesar de que Sasuke-kun era mi novio, no tenia piedad conmigo, Buu. Estaba en ese momento preparando te para todos, estaba muy sonriente, según todos, en el concurso pasado habían puesto como pareja de Gaara-kun a una de las cantantes y para Sasuke-kun fue Tenten-san, la famosa cantante Tenten. Y ahora estaba conviviendo con ella y los demás, ¿Sabían que le está haciendo ojitos a mi nisan?

Puse las tazas en la charola y empecé a caminar, pero antes de llegar alcance a ver una cabellera rosa que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta que daba al estudio, fruncí el ceño. Seguía algo sensible y estaba alerta para todo y siendo sinceras tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que ella me hiciera algo. Baje la charola y la deje a un lado, camine de manera sigilosa y cuando llegue a la altura de la puerta, Sakura-san me lanzo una de las mantas para escenografía.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento Hinata- entrecerré los ojos y ella empezó a reír- ¿Es el té de Sasuke-kun?- no respondí y ella tomo la charola- yo se la llevare- empezó a contonearse de lado a lado en lo que yo doblaba la manta, pero antes de que ella lograra poner las manos en la puerta, esta se abrió d amanera brusca golpeando la charola y volteando el contenido caliente y con dos cucharadas de azúcar en cada uno- ¡Aaaaaaah!

- ¡Ups! Lo siento Haruno- hablo mi hermana desde la puerta- ¡¿Me pasan la hielera?!- salió Neji-nisan con la hielera- sobre ella- y vacio el contenido contra Sakura-san, abri los ojos y me cubrí la boca con la mano.

Bien, les resumiré que ocurrió después de eso, Sakura-san empezó a gritar como loca por lo quemado de su escote, aunque su ropa impidió la mayoría de las quemaduras, asi que no fue nada grave, pero Hanabi-chan no se conformo y la tiro al piso alegando que su traje se había incendiado y comenzó a pisarla en todos los lugares disponibles, para cuando termino la peli rosa mas detestada termino muy furiosa. Minato-san opto por mandarla a casa y a nosotros nos dejo ensayando, bueno a los chicos. Sasuke-kun también opto por una mejor alternativa, debido a la canción (y a la acompañante) el dijo que lo mejor sería dejárselo a Neji-nisan,

El y Tenten-san creaban un ambiente mágico, eran muy buenos cantantes y sobre todo se acoplaban muy bien, jejeje. La canción aun no sabía cuál era, ellos ensayaban uno que otro éxito de la chica. Ella cantaba con todo su corazón y me pregunte, tontamente claro, si algún día yo podría cantar asi, pero era algo ilógico, al menos me conformaba con que los chicos salieran adelante.

Después de un duro ensayo, para los chicos, decidimos irnos a casa, yo fui junto con Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun, llegamos a la mansión Uchiha y Naruto siguió de largo a la suya. Entramos y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo todo apagado, llegamos a la cocina y había un recado de Mikoto-san en el que decía que ella y Fugaku-sama habían ido a arreglar unos asuntos y que no estarían por esta semana, Shisui-san e Itachi-san habían salido a festejar, la nota estaba escrita por Shisui-san, asi que la casa era nuestra, me sonroje.

- ¿Quieres cenar algo?- le pregunte a Sasuke-kun y el negó- bien, yo… yo me voy a bañar- asintió y camine hasta mi habitación, saque las prendas que me iba a poner, siendo sinceras, esperaba que Sasuke-kun llegara en ese momento y me abrazara, pidiera bañarse conmigo y mil situaciones nada santas- estoy demente- susurre y me metí al baño, los sirvientes tampoco estaban, o al menos ellos ya se habían ido a su casa.

- Hinata- oí que Sasuke-kun me llamaba y después no oí nada, me Salí de la ducha y me envolví en mi toalla, me asome, pero no estaba, suspire y Salí. Total ya me había bañado, empecé a secar mi cuerpo y tome otra toalla para secarme el cabello, mire los productos que ahí había y tome la crema, la esparcí por mi cuerpo y entonces unas manos apresaron mi cintura- lo siento- me quede quieta, Sasuke-kun solo me estaba abrazando pero yo me sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa- mi baño está cerrado ¿Puedo usar el tuyo?- asentí y el beso mi hombro con cariño- gracias- suspire y me relaje.

Apreté la toalla contra mi cuerpo y decidí que mejor no le daría importancia a este evento, aunque siendo sinceras, yo quería estar con Sasuke, de… de ese modo ¿Entienden? Quería, quería que él lo hiciera de nuevo, pero en primera, soy una pervertida y en segunda, el tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Bufe, se me había pegado ese habito ahora que lo veía, termine de cambiarme y me recosté en mi cama.

Lo malo es que Sasuke-kun salió solo con la toalla amarrada en la cintura, mientras gotas de agua cubrían sus hombros y resbalaban por su cabello, me mordí el labio. Esa toalla cubría hasta sus rodillas, pero de lo justa que estaba, para evitar que se cayera, dejaba ver su… ok, definitivamente soy una perversa y lo mejor es dormirme ya.

- ¿Estás bien?- mire a mi novio y asentí, me ardían las mejillas y las orejas- creo que no- sonrió de lado, de esa manera tan suya y que lo hacía ver tan sexi, inclino su cuerpo hacia el mío, apoyando las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo- ¿En qué piensas?- negué y él me dio un beso, pequeño, ni siquiera dio tiempo de profundizarlo- buenas noches- asentí y esta vez beso mi frente.

- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun – el sonrió y yo me recosté contra la almohada, salió de mi habitación y suspire mientras echaba aire a mi cabello- soy una pervertida.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con los tres hombrecitos de la casa, desayunando, bese las mejillas de Shisui-san e Itachi-san y los labios de Sasuke-kun, esto de estar juntos me gustaba cada vez mas.

- Hoy es la guerra- dijo Itachi-san- ¿Listo?- Sasuke-kun asintió y el sonrió- eso pensé.

- Tengan mucha paciencia- dijo Shisui-san- aquí el grupo ganador o bueno, el eliminado, será debido a las exigencias del público, puede que ovacionen a Tenten-san, pero no a Neji y puede que ovacionen a Gaara, pero no a las piedritas esas- sonreí.

- Ya lo sé, pero ganaremos- asentí y desayunamos.

La tarde la pasamos ensayando un poco mas y por fin llego el momento, no sé quien estaba más nerviosa si ellos o yo, pero creo que ellos. Cuando llego el momento de poner las cosas para que cada quien ocupara su lugar, me metí detrás del escenario y empecé a acomodar el teclado de Naruto-kun, el micrófono que iban a usar Neji-nisan y Tenten-san y también los demás instrumentos. Aun no sabía cuál era la canción que interpretarían y esperaba de todo corazón que fuera un éxito, primero iba Gaara-kun junto con las piedritas como las llamaba Shisui-san y después Sasuke-kun.

- Tu eres Hinata- me voltee con el micrófono en la mano simulando ser un cuchillo- jejeje, lo siento, no pretendía asustarte- era Temari-san, la hermana del rival de mi novio, bueno técnicamente ella también es un rival- tu novio- asentí- creo que no tiene posibilidades contra nosotros, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos- abri los ojos- siendo sinceras, él y sus amigos tienen potencial y el chico de peinado de piña es simpático- le sonreí- ¿Qué dices, amigas?

- Claro- le sonreí y ella estrecho mi mano, era bueno conocer gente- gracias por tus palabras Temari-san y pues, el chico de peinado de piña, es Shikamaru-kun y está soltero- le dije y ella medito.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- me dijo y se fue, suspire y empecé a acomodar las cosas otra vez, imaginarme a mi hermano Shikamaru con novia era algo gracioso, pero me alegraba por él. Seguí en lo mío y esta vez no tuve interrupciones, Hanabi-chan estaba junto con los Akatsuki en el jurado y Tenten-san estaba del otro lado, yo era la única aquí.

- Por fin solos- me paralice- creí que nunca acabarías con eso y que nunca dejarían de vigilarte- me voltee y ahí estaba Tamaki- podrán intentar encarcelarme, pero yo meteré a tu padre a la cárcel- fruncí el ceño- se buena chica y ven conmigo- negué- te lo suplico, olvidaremos todo y continuaremos, tu eres inteligente y sabrás que no miento- mire a todos lados y Tamaki se acerco a mi- vamos, di que si Hinata-chan- una de sus manos iba directo a mi rostro y yo retrocedí.

- Aléjate de mi- le dije y el volvió a estar cerca- por favor- mire por encima de su hombro y no había nadie- alguien… por favor- me encogí ante lo que venía y Tamaki cayó desplomado ante mis pies, mire hacia abajo y el estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendan que es mi novia?- hablo Sasuke-kun y yo corrí hasta él- ¿Estás bien?- asentí y llegaron los demás, llamaron a la policía y esto quedo como un incidente tras escenario.

Llego el momento de iniciar la competencia, fui hacia el frente, junto a los Akatsuki quienes me saludaron de buena manera, me senté junto a Shisui-san y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, tal vez no ahora o tal vez nunca podríamos estar juntos de manera romántica, pero me conformaba con tenerlo asi. Gaara-kun y las chicas hicieron una interpretación hermosa, la canción era de amor puro, cosa que no creí que aquel joven de ojos agua marina lograra, pero incluso Hidan-san admitió que le había llegado. Llego el momento de los chicos y yo me comía las uñas, Naruto-kun empezó a tocar una tecla, como dando inicio

Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida  
Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?

Empezó Neji-nisan, cerraba sus ojos mientras cantaba esa parte y Tenten-san lo miraba con una sonrisa. Neji-nisan abrió sus ojos y los miro a todos.

Me muero por abrazarte,  
y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando,  
palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Tenten-san y mientras Neji-nisan cantaba ella apretaba su micrófono lista para cantar en cualquier momento, llego su momento y ella tomo una bocanada de aire.

Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas,  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Ambos tomaron sus manos y cantaban sin mirar a nadie más, ahora entendía porque nunca pude escucharla, ellos ensayaban en privado, sus ojos transmitían muchas cosas y yo solo podía desear que siguieran cantando, apreté mis manos mientras los observaba.

Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte,  
qué más dará lo que digan,  
que más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mía,  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

Fue el turno de Tenten-san y ella no miraba a nadie más que no fuera mi nisan, apretaba su mano y sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña,

Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,  
y ver en tus rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Juntaron sus micrófonos y todos en la sala estábamos mudos, ellos cantaban hacia ellos mismos, no existía nadie que no fuera ellos,

Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,  
y ver en tus rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Naruto-kun siguió con su piano, pero parecía embobado, Neji-nisan y Tenten-san se miraban fijamente y todos estallamos en aplausos, Konan-san golpeo a Yahiko-san para que cerrara la boca y aplaudiera también, estaba orgullosa, los chicos tenían talento y estaba segura de que les iba a costar mucho trabajo decidir al ganador.

Neji-nisan y Tenten-san se asustaron y después sonrieron, aunque mi nisan de lado, jejeje, pero estaba sorprendido, nunca lo había oído cantar asi, tenía tanta alegría y el mismo seguía apretando la mano de Tenten-san.

Esperamos afuera unos minutos más, los chicos habían dicho, los Akatsuki, que la competencia de esta vez fue muy difícil y que no sabían a quien coronar, las piedritas habían cantado con todo el sentimiento y Gaara-san había logrado tonos bajos y altos, pero neji-nisan había enmudecido a todos, también consideraron que el tenia a una profesional al lado suyo. Yo me comía las uñas mientras esperaba afuera de la sala del jurado, Shisui-san me hacia compañía al igual que Hanabi-chan, no nos habían dejado ver a los chicos, asi que estábamos aquí, parados y sin nada que hacer.

- Ya tenemos los resultados- hablo Konan-san- ¿Vamos?- asentí y empezamos a caminar hacia el escenario- aquí están- le dio el sobre al maestro de ceremonias.

- ¡Ya tenemos los resultados!- leyó y vi que fruncía el ceño- el ganador es- mire a Konan-san y ella me gesticulo un, lo siento y mi alma se fue al piso- es…- carraspeo y formo una sonrisa- ¡Sabaku no!- los tres abrieron los ojos y nos miraron, yo me encogí de hombros y empecé a aplaudirles, poco a poco los demás me siguieron.

**Hasta aquí, Uff, de verdad que escuchen la canción, esta genial y en serio que les llega y me imagine al lindo de Neji apretante la manita de Tenten, por cierto, no me maten por el resultado ya explicare después jejeje el que sigue es el epilogo. NOOO, pues si, este fue el ultimo capitulo, gracias a todas y nos vemos en el epilogo.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Jessy-chan13.- jajaja si, pero Hinata-chan no es asi, le falto poquito xD, jajaja gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos en el epilogo.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- am, me perdí, tendré que leer mi propio capitulo jajaja, pero qué bueno que te haya gustado. ^.^**

**EyesGray-sama,- ¡Niña, que vocabulario! xD jajaja NTC, pero si, jajaja recibirá su castigo, espero que este capítulo te guste, nos vemos.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ.- jajaja si, ya vi que si leías mi mente, NOOO que miedo (Kasai corre por todos lados y grita como loca) xD NTC me da gusto que te reportaras y que comentaras, espero verte en otra historia. ^-^**

**Aiko- Sasuhina. Zoro.- forever.- pues qué bueno que te gustara jejeje, al menos como ya dije este fue el ultimo capitulo, el epilogo será el siguiente y habremos terminado, jejeje gracias por comentar y leer esta historia y nos vemos en otra.**


	19. Epilogo Por siempre y para siempre

**Ahora sí, Buu, lloremos, este es el final de ¿Trabajo contigo? Gracias por su apoyo y pues, nos vemos en la otra historia (bueno en las otras, con S) xD. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. **

**Epilogo… **

**Guerra de bandas 4…hasta siempre y para siempre.**

Me encontraba descansando, estuve corriendo por todos lados. Ahora trabajo en la importante disquera Uzumaki- Namikaze, habían pasado dos años desde la guerra de bandas y desde que los chicos perdieran en la tercera etapa, la banda ganadora había sido la te Gaara-kun y Temari-chan, quienes ahora eran mis mejores amigos. La banda descalificada, fue la de las piedritas y el segundo lugar fue e konoha boys, aun recuerdo el sucedo.

Flash back.

- ¡Sabaku no!- el trió de hermanos nos miraron sorprendidos y empecé a aplaudir, poco a poco Neji-nisan y los demás se fueron uniendo a mis aplausos- ¡Felicidades! ¡Son los ganadores de la guerra de bandas!- Sasuke-kun aplaudió a regañadientes y yo le sonreí, estaba molesto, eso era más que claro.

- Felicidades chicos- dijo Konan-chan y los miro- am, ustedes merecen el titulo de ganadores y pues muchas gracias por participar, a partir de hoy, tienen un lugar en el mundo de la música y con la compañía disquera más importante "Akatsuki corp."- Temari-chan y Kankuro-san sonrieron, pero Gaara-kun estaba serio.

Después de eso, los Sabaku no tomaron bastante terreno en el mercado d ella música y konoha boys estuvo deprimido, yo me encontraba con Sasuke-kun que seguía a todos lados a Itachi-san, Shisui-san estaba sentado en el sillón y miraba a ambos hermanos caminar por toda la sala y yo me senté con él.

- ¿Por qué les dieron el triunfo a ellos?- Itachi-san suspiro, por cuarta vez en los 15 minutos que tenia caminando ahí- ¡Responde!

- ¡Cállate ya!- gruño Shisui-san y yo le sonreí- Itachi, haz el favor de explicarle al enano el porqué de tu decisión- Itachi-san suspiro y Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño ante el "enano"

- Gaara merecía ganar- dijo simplemente y se sentó- ustedes lo hicieron excelente, pero la cantante que apoyo a Neji era una profesional, y todos eran novatos, hubiera sido injusto coronarlos a ustedes- Sasuke-kun suspiro y yo medite, tenía razón, ellos eran principiantes, todos los que entraron a la competencia eran principiantes.

- ¿Entiendes?- hablo Shisui-san y me miro a mi- Tu si entendiste ¿verdad Hinata-chan?- asentí y le sonreí, era inevitable que nos miráramos mas de la cuenta, por mi parte era porque le tenía mucho cariño, por parte suya, porque seguía teniendo sentimientos- ella es mas lista que tu- Sasuke-kun bufo e Itachi-san le sonrió.

- Lo siento Sasuke- dijo- pero tengo algo para ustedes- Sasuke-kun frunció el ceño- hay una compañía que le gusto su interpretación y les propuso tanto a Tenten-san como a ustedes, formar parte del equipo para un comercial- Sasuke-kun abrió los ojos- seria su primer trabajo en forma- el asintió.

Fin de flash back.

Después de eso "konoha boys" fue ganando terreno, y a pesar de la fama que tienen, Naruto-kun decidió que quería seguir al lado de su padre, asi que ahora conocían a la casa disquera de ellos como la mejor, las ventas habían subido y yo. Pues yo seguía al lado de Sasuke-kun, como prometí en un momento, seguí a Sasuke-kun, jejeje.

- ¡Hyuga!- brinque en mi asiento y delante de mi estaba mi novio- ¿Qué haces?- me pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

- Descanso- le sonreí y el se sentó a mi lado- atender a Uchiha-sama no es fácil- tomo mi mano con la suya y beso los nudillos.

- Solo la mejor puede atenderme- sonreímos con cariño y nos miramos a los ojos- Itachi nos mando la invitación para su boda- abri los ojos, después de este tiempo, Itachi-san consiguió una novia, una chica muy guapa y era muy dulce. Ellos dos, junto con Akatsuki, se fueron a suna, en una gira y ahora Vivian en la "lluvia"- ¿Qué dices?- le sonreí y asentí- bien, ¿Cómo tenemos la agenda?

- Pues- mire la libreta- Tienen cociente mañana a las 7:30 pm. En la mañana tienen sesión de fotos, Tenten-san los invito a comer a las 4:00 – mire- y me debes una cena a la luz de las velas en mi casa a las 12:00- sonreímos y el asintió.

- ¿Es todo?- mire la agenda y negué- rayos- le pase la libreta y vio que tenía todo ocupado, al menos por esa semana- la boda de Itachi es el próximo lunes- asentí- ¿Crees poder hacer magia?- mire la agenda, ese lunes ellos tenían otro concierto en la noche.

- Tengo que hablar con Minato-san- medite, la verdad si quería asistir a la boda, tenía entendido que Shisui-san se fue con ellos y me gustaría verlo, al igual como saludar a Itachi-san y conocer oficialmente a su novia- pero creo que podre hacer algo- Naruto-kun se había comprometido con Shion-san, una chica rubia platina y sus ojos eran claros como los míos, aunque no tenemos relación alguna, ella es muy educada y me llevo bien con ella.- Naruto-kun- lo llame cuando apareció.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- me levante y el sonrió- papá te busca- asentí y deje a mi novio junto con nuestro amigo, la verdad es que desde que empezamos a salir Sasuke-kun y yo, nunca hemos planteado el asunto del matrimonio y de cierta forma envidio a Shion-san, ella ya se comprometió con Naruto-kun.

- Uff- suspire, Hanabi-chan salía con Konohamaru-kun, jejeje del odio al amor hay un paso , Ino-san y Sakura-san desaparecieron de la disquera por ordenes de Minato-san, fue asi como Shion llego, Temari-chan sale con Shikamaru-kun, kiba-kun es el único que sigue soltero, jejeje- pobre- sonreí, llegue al despacho de Minato-san- ¿Me mando llamar?- el asintió con una sonrisa, era como un padre para mi, hablando de padres, se han de preguntar qué paso con el mío, pues, ahora papá trabaja al lado de tío Hizashi, es gerente de ventas y gana bastante bien, desde lo ocurrido con Tamaki es más precavido e incluso ahora visitamos a mamá en su tumba, algo que papá no sabía era que cuando buscaba trabajo me pasaba por el cementerio y otra cosa que no sabíamos nosotras, era que él paseaba por la tumba de mamá cuando nosotras nos fuimos y lo dejamos.

- Hinata-chan- asentí- me entere de que es la boda de Itachi-san- asentí y el suspiro- lástima que tenemos concierto ese día- asentí- ¿Propones algo?- medite, podríamos ir un rato y después regresar corriendo para instalarlo todo, pero eso no sería bueno, aparte de que a lo mejor no podríamos regresar tan rápido, negué- ya veo- lo mire y se paso la mano por la cabeza- supongo que tendremos que dividirnos- asentí- es el próximo lunes ¿No?- asentí de nuevo y revise mi agenda, el martes lo teníamos libre.

- Podríamos pasarlo al martes- levanto una ceja- se que los fans se enojarían, pero si explicamos porque la razón…- el negó y me desanime- tendré que decirle a Itachi-san que no podremos ir a verlo- el suspiro y yo también- de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ver a Shisui-san Itachi-san- el asintió.

- Ve a descansar- asentí y Salí de ahí.

Camine por los pasillos un rato, la verdad es que no se nos había ocurrido que la boda de Itachi-san fuera a ser en esta semana, por eso programamos cosas, pero ahora me arrepentía, hacía dos años que no los veía y quería conocer a la señora Uchiha, aunque Mikoto-san y Fugaku-sama estaban de viaje, estoy segura de que irían, Uff.

El concierto era en la noche y la boda en la tarde. Aaaaaaah que voy a hacer, medite, tenía que tener una solución, piensa. Hinata piensa, pero entonces se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, pero eso se los comentaría después.

Pasaron los eventos que tenían programados esa semana y la cena en mi casa se pospuso para el domingo, debido a que habían salido más eventos, los muchachos estaban exhaustos y ya solo querían recostarse, Naruto-kun se fue junto con Shion-san y Hanabi-chan se quedo con mi padre, yo me lleve a Sasuke-kun al departamento que teníamos, y hoy era domingo.

Me senté en el sillón junto a él, mientras le ponía hielo en la cabeza, tenia migraña. Le pase unas pastillas y termine sobando sus hombros, pobre Sasuke-kun, pero se veía feliz cantando en todos los lugares que llegábamos, aunque hay que ser sinceras, Sasuke-kun va a reír a carcajadas delante de la gente que le grita mil incoherencias mientras canta, cuando esa gente se convierta en puercos voladores y vuelen alrededor de su cabeza.

Se estresaba mucho cuando veía toda esa gente, pero también se sentía feliz, lo abrace por los hombros y el acepto mi abrazo, llevábamos dos años de novios y la verdad yo quería que me propusiera algo más serio, pero ahora ambos estábamos en una etapa importante, tanto para él como para mí, lo mejor sería esperar.

- ¿En qué piensas?- lo mire y negué- no me engañas- medite y negué- tonta- le sonreí y bese sus mejilla.

- Vamos a dormir- le dije, pase del otro lado del sillón y tome su mano, pero él me jalo y caí sentada en sus piernas- ¡Sasuke-kun!- el sonrió y beso mi frente- debes descansar, mañana es la boda de Itachi-san- el abrió los ojos.

- Creí que no habías logrado hacer un espacio- le sonreí y bese sus labios- ¿Qué planeas?

- Yo tengo mis contactos- le sonreí y el asintió, beso mi cuello y yo apreté los ojos- Sasuke-kun, debes descansar.

- Descansare mejor después de una buena sesión de ejercicio- levanto ambas cejas y yo negué mientras me reía, tomo mi cintura y me hizo sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, volvió a enterrar la cara en mi cuello y yo apreté mis manos en su cuello- te prometo que me iré a dormir- le sonreí y bese sus labios con ternura.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun- el asintió y unió sus labios con los míos, su beso era tranquilo, intentaba compensar la distancia de esta semana, no nos habíamos visto mucho. Pase mis manos por su cabello y el apretó mi cintura con sus manos mientras me empujaba hacia él, haciendo que me frotara de manera lenta contra su cuerpo.

Sus besos fueron tomando intensidad, pero no velocidad, no intentaba devorarme como la primera vez, o las otras veces. Metí mis manos en su playera y acaricie sus músculos, el apretó mi trasero, ahogue un gemido y el sonrió mientras repartía besos en mi cuello, bajo hasta mi escote y yo sentí mi respiración mas entrecortada. Me recostó en el sillón y yo estire mis brazos hacia su cuello, se acomodo en medio de mis piernas y volvió a besarme, de manera suave e intima, como teniendo miedo de hacerme daño.

Me quito la playera y jugó con mis pechos por encima del sujetador, apreté mis piernas en su cintura y el jadeo un poco, sus labios volvieron a tomar la piel de mi cuello y mis manos viajaron por su espalda, bajo entre besos y lametones hasta mis pechos y busco el seguro del sujetador para quitarlo de su camino, acaricio mis pechos y los colmo de besos, con cuidado se metió uno a la boca y yo apreté mis piernas, el jadeo y empezó a envestirme encima de la ropa, estocadas lentas, baje mis manos hasta su pantalón y empecé a desabrochar el botón, el hizo lo mismo con mi short y quedamos en ropa interior, volvió a besar mis labios y yo apreté mis uñas contra su espalda al sentir su hombría rozar en mi centro, ahogue los gemidos en nuestro beso y el pego su frente a la mía. Nos miramos por unos segundos en los cuales nos sonreímos y esta vez, se deshizo de todo lo que nos separaba, se acomodo y entro de una sola estocada.

Ahogue un gemido y el gruño contra la piel de mi hombro, empezó con movimientos lentos y circulares, adentrándose en mi centro y procurando ser delicado. Empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus envestidas al mismo tiempo que mas jadeos y gemidos salían de nuestros labios. Paso sus manos por mi cintura y se levanto conmigo, haciendo que volviera a estar sentada a horcajadas sobre él, apreté mis brazos contra su cuello y el llevo el ritmo con sus manos en mi cintura, cada vez más rápido. Mordí sin querer su hombro y el jadeo alto, mientras apretaba más mi cintura y yo intentaba enfocar, pero las oleadas de placer empezaban a hacer mella en mí provocando que mis paredes se contrajeran y apretaran a Sasuke-kun. Estábamos cerca, al menos yo lo estaba, me separe un poco de él y tome su cara con mis manos para mirarlo a los ojos justo en el momento en el que el final llegaba. Ahogue un gemido con los ojos entrecerrados y el gruño mi nombre. Caímos rendidos en el sillón.

Desperté un poco y me encontré con que estaba en mi cama, sonreí, Sasuke-kun me había cargado hasta ahí. Mire alrededor y me encontré con la fotografía de la cuarta etapa de la guerra de bandas, como era tradición, la banda ganadora cantaba algo de despedida para todos y agradecía la presencia de los descalificados. Gaara-kun estuvo sonrojado mientras recibía el abrazo de todas las piedritas y más porque su novia Matsuri-san lo miraba con algo de ternura y burla.

Sonreí y me pregunte como estarían, no los veía mucho y esta semana no los pude ver por nada, Sasuke-kun entro, tenía sus pantalones puestos y el torso descubierto, le sonreí y él se acerco a besarme. Miro la fotografía y levanto una ceja.

- ¿Recuerdas la canción?- el asintió y bufo- era hermosa.

Flash back.

Llego la cuarta parte, todos habían interpretado de nuevo sus canciones y al final le dieron el escenario a Gaara-kun, como habían dicho, la canción la tuvo que escribir esa semana y todos nos sorprendimos al saber que él iba a tocar solo con una guitarra.

- Buenas noches a todos- dijo serio como siempre- espero que les guste la melodía y pues felicidades a todos por participar- miro a Naruto-kun y él le sonrió. Empezó a tocar su guitarra

Otro punto decisivo, una bifurcación clavada en el camino  
El tiempo te agarra por la muñeca te dirige adonde ir  
Asi que haz lo mejor de esta prueba y no preguntes porque  
No es una pregunta sino una lección aprendida con el tiempo

Todos nos quedamos callados al oírlo, le costaba cantarla ya que llevaba muchas cosas como mensaje.

Es algo impredecible  
Pero al final es verdad  
Espero que hayas tenido tiempo para tu vida.

Deje de pensar y solo me dedique a escucharla. Gaara-kun tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos se movían maestros sobre esas cuerdas, Temari-chan apareció con un violín y le hizo un ligero acompañamiento, muy ligero.

Así que toma las fotografías y mantenlas enmarcadas en tu mente  
Cuélgalas en un estante en buena salud y buen tiempo  
Tatuajes de recuerdos y piel muerta en prueba  
Por cuanto es digno, ha sido digno todo el tiempo.

Es algo impredecible  
Pero al final es verdad  
Espero que hayas tenido tiempo para tu vida.

Es algo impredecible  
Pero al final es verdad  
Espero que hayas tenido tiempo para tu vida.

Es algo impredecible  
Pero al final es verdad  
Espero que hayas tenido tiempo para tu vida.

Todos estallamos en aplausos y Gaara-kun sonrió de lado, la verdad a mi me había llegado la canción e inconscientemente tome la mano de mi novio, era muy bonita y cierta.

Fin de flash back.

- Si, el mapache ese tuvo buen tino con la canción- asentí y él me beso- ¿Iremos a la boda de Itachi?

- Si- el asintió y fuimos a comprar el regalo de bodas y de paso ropa para el evento, yo me compre un vestido sencillo color blanco con flores verdes y Sasuke-kun un traje negro.

Recogí mi cabello en un moño alto y un lazo verde lo sostenía, los mechones al lado de mi cabello se quedaron intactos e hice mi flequillo ligeramente de lado, puse poco maquillaje en mi rostro y me calce unos zapatos blancos, un bolso blanco también y estaba lista.

Llegamos al lugar alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde y camine del brazo de mi novio, las chicas también estaban ahí y Mikoto-san nos recibió a todas con un abrazo, camine un poco mas y me encentre con mi cuñado, le sonreí y lo abrace.

- Felicidades Itachi-san- el sonrió y beso mi mejilla asi como yo la suya- ¿Y la novia?

- Recuerda que no puedo verla- asentí y el sonrió- te ves preciosa- me sonroje.

- Tu también te ves muy bien- el asintió- ¿Y Shisui-san?- miro por encima de mi cabeza y señalo hacia atrás- iré a buscarlo- asintió y se quedo con Sasuke-kun, camine un poco y unas manos en mi cintura me hicieron girar un poco y al final me apretó contra su pecho.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- nos separamos y le sonreí- es bueno verte de nuevo-.

- Lo mismo digo Shisui-san- el sonrió- te he echado de menos- asintió- ¿Y tu novia?

- Aquí esta- señalo a su derecha y venia una chica de cabello castaño claro y con los ojos color miel, su piel era blanca y era de mi estatura- Irene- le sonreí y ella apretó mis manos- ella es Hinata Hyuga

- Es un gusto conocerte Hinata-san- le sonreí y Shisui-san me dejo con ella- ¿De verdad trabajas con konoha boys?- asentí y ella grito y brinco, su vestido era de color rojo y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su cabello caía en rulos bien formados y su cabeza tenía una diadema roja- de verdad que yo quisiera trabajar con ustedes- le sonreí- por cierto- la mire- ¿Qué es eso que le pediste a Shisui?- sonreí y le guiñe un ojo.

- Es secreto- algo que los chicos aun no sabían que yo había empacado sus instrumentos y habían llegado primero, Hidan-san estaba armando el escenario en la mansión Uchiha de la "lluvia" y los de la compañía disquera namikaze junto con su líder, o sea Minato-san estaban armando las cosas para el concierto.- ¿Me ayudaras si te lo cuento?- ella sonrió y yo le conté mi plan, era adorable y creo que seriamos muy buenas amigas.

Llego la hora de la ceremonia y como habíamos dicho, la futura señora Uchiha, era demasiado hermosa, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño a la atura de la nuca con una trenza a modo de diadema, su velo cubría su cara hasta los hombros y caía hacia atrás hasta la cintura, el vestido era elegante, de corte recto, caía hasta sus pies, con una cola larga, la parte de arriba tenia forma de corazón en el pecho y pedrería adornando todo el corsé. Llore durante la unión y apreté la mano de mi novio, quien también intentaba mantenerse serio, Mikoto-san lloraba como magdalena y Fugaku-sama aplaudía. Termino la ceremonia y mientras los chicos salían de la iglesia yo les aplaudía, estaba muy emocionada y siendo sinceras quería atrapar el ramo.

Llegamos a la mansión Uchiha y ahí estuvimos conviviendo hasta que fue la hora del enlace, le pedí ayuda a Irene-san y Shisui-san, secuestre a los konoha boys.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Sasuke-kun

- Lo que oíste Sasuke-chan, Hinata-chan pensó en que no te querrías perder este evento y como Kakuzu no es muy dado a las ceremonias religiosas y Hidan se habría dormido, los piso a armar el escenario- miraron hacia atrás de nosotros y vieron que estaba todo listo, conectaron las cámaras a una pantalla gigante que abarcaba la pista de baile y nos enlazo directamente hacia el estadio de konoha en donde iba a ser el concierto.

- ¿Están ahí a pesar de que nosotros no?- cuestiono Naruto-kun- ¡Yei!

- ¿Listos?- dijo Shikamaru-kun y todos asintieron tomaron sus posiciones.

- 1, 2, 3, 4.- conto Naruto-kun y empezó con su teclado la canción con la que empezaron, kiba-kun con la batería, Shikamaru-kun y Sasuke-kun con su guitarra y neji-nisan al micrófono.

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, bien  
No pares el baile

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, bien  
No pares el baile

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, bien  
No pares el baile

Una vez más  
Se vamos a celebrar  
Oh yeah

Una vez más

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, bien  
No pares el baile

Una vez más  
vamos a celebrar  
Oh sí, no se debe parar el baile

Una vez más  
(Mnm) yo sé y siento la  
Celebración de esta noche  
Celebrar  
No esperes demasiado

No  
Nosotros no paramos  
tu no pares  
vamos a celebrar  
Una vez más  
Una vez más  
Una vez más

Celebración  
sabemos hacerlo bien  
Esta noche  
Hey, solo sentimiento  
necesitamos música  
Necesita sí  
Vamos, bien  
vamos a celebrar

Una vez más  
Celebrar y baile gratis  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
la música me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
La música me hace sentir tan libre  
Vamos a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
la Música me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
la Música me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
la música me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
Música me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar

Una vez más  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis

Una vez más  
Músicas me hace sentir tan libre  
Se va a celebrar  
Celebrar y baile gratis  
una vez mas...

Todos los que estaban en la pantalla y los presentes en la boda aplaudieron y yo corrí hasta Itachi-san, le di un abrazo y le dije "felicidades" el sonrió.

Ese había sido mi plan, dedicarle un concierto a mi mejor amigo, cuñado y hermano para su boda y desearle muchos años de felicidad. Porque él se lo merecía, porque ahora todos estábamos juntos y estábamos felices, nada más importaba.

Una semana después todos nos encontrábamos algo cansados, la boda había sido un éxito, la novia había lanzado el ramo y quien lo atrapo fui yo, jejeje y Sasuke-kun me propuso matrimonio en pleno enlace televisivo. Pero nosotros nos casaríamos el próximo mes, todos los chicos estaban muy calmados a pesar de todo y pues solo nos quedo acoplarnos al trabajo.

- Y bien próxima señora Uchiha- le sonreí a Sasuke-kun- ¿Tenemos algo en la agenda?- mire y podríamos descansar tres días, negué y el sonrió- bien.

- Hinata-chan- mire a Naruto-kun- ahora que ya tenemos una trayectoria ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que nos viste y viste al teme?- le sonreí y mire a mi novio, bese sus labios.

- Pensé **¿Trabajo contigo?-** todos estallaron en carcajadas y mi novio sonrió de lado- y después le dije a mi propia conciencia, si trabajo contigo- le sonreí una vez mas y lo bese.

**Fin. **

**Hasta aquí, jejeje no se qué tal quedo, pero la verdad yo siento que bien, es más si le agregaba más cosas me iba a poner a llorar, Waa case a Itachi, NOO, pero bueno como prometí el ultimo capitulo, si quieren oír las canciones al menos la segunda ya la conocen la primera es Good riddance (time of your life), por si la quieren escuchar, gracias a todas por su apoyo y nos vemos en la otra historia y en mas historias. Siempre y cuando la diosa de la inspiración no me deje, jejeje.**

**Respondiendo reviews.-**

**Sasuhinalovesam.- como siempre muchas gracias por seguirme, ya subí otra historia no sé si ya la viste y si no te invito con mucho gusto, gracias por decirme que eres mi fan, en serio que me haces sonreír. ^.^**

**EyesGray-sama.- SIP, jejeje es natural que aflore el lenguaje jejeje xD, pero bueno, gracias a ti también que me has seguido en casi todas las locuras que se me ocurren, jejeje gracias.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- a mí también me paso por la cabeza eso de Shisui y Hinata-chan, pero, jajaja ya busque y parece que no hay para esa pareja Buu, pero bueno jejeje gracias a ti también, te veré en la próxima.**

**Espada de cristal.- gracias por unirte al lado oscuro muajaja, xD ok no, pero aun asi gracias por comentar y seguir aquí, nos vemos en otra historia. ^.^**

**Yue red.- am jejeje, que bueno que te apuntes para ser la novia, creo que te pondré en la lista xD NTC. Gracias por leer y este es el ultimo capitulo.**

**Paz.- la verdad es que me da gusto que estés aquí y no sé si te guste el capitulo, como dije a mi si, jejeje y pues nos vemos la próxima. Chaito.**

**Como siempre mi más sincero agradecimiento a todas y cada una de las que comentaron a lo largo de esta historia, a las que leyeron un gran abrazo y beso y a las que agregaron a favoritos y seguidoras de esta historia, mil y un gracias (reverencia) hasta la otra. **


End file.
